True Love Never Dies
by Vampgirl994
Summary: Bella has unexpectedly been entered in the triwizard tournament and she has to compete against the boy she loves most,cedric diggory. when he dies,she's heartbroken.A new student comes after his death, Edward Cullen.Can he mend her heart?..contin in story
1. Chapter 1

True Love Never Dies Chapter 1 

**Summary: Bella Swan has been in Hogwarts for 4 years now and the Tri-wizard tournament approaches. She is unexpectedly competing against Cedric Diggory, she falls in love with him but when he dies she is left heartbroken and a new student comes along, Edward Cullen will he mend her heart or will Bella find out she has more in common with him than she thinks.....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to the fabulous authors that created them. I just own the plot of the story **

Bella's Pov:

The Hogwarts Express was dragging along the tracks much slower than I had anticipated, that's because I do not wish to enter Hogwarts even though I have no choice. The past years have been a nightmare for me. My step parents are the meanest bunch around. Charlie and Renee Swan. Ugh. My real parents Carlisle and Esme Mason were killed in a tragic car accident, or so I was told. I never really found out why my parents decided to go for a drive, which they never came back from. Renee said it was because I was a spoilt, ungrateful little brat and that they didn't want me anymore and she and Charlie were kind enough to take me in. Yeah whatever! My real second name would of course be Mason. But, because I was with _them_ I had to change it, just to make them happy. Oh, and they never made me happy so what was the point? I don't know, maybe I was just way, way too kind. Hogwarts seemed like the only escape so, why was I so anxious about returning again this year?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Hermione and Angela were talking to me. (They're my friends by the way)

"Bella? ... Bella? Are you listening?" They both said to me. I looked at them blankly; I didn't have the faintest clue what they were on about. I decided to go along with it.

"Er, yer something about ... spells, right?" They both shook their heads in unison at me.

"Bella, you can't go on like this, we know how things have been for you but you just can't let it get to you" Angela said. I sighed. They've been sending me owls everyday telling me that! I tried not to listen to them after that, most of the stuff they had just repeated over and over. Then Ron and Harry came through the door. Ron had his face stuffed with sweets, again.

I looked at him disgusted. "Do you ever stop eating, Ron?" I don't know what was wrong with me, but I walked out of our little cabin and stood there folding my arms. Why was I so tense? I've never really felt like this before, so why is it happening to me? It best not be one of those becoming a woman things, because right now I don't feel like the adult, I feel like the baby, whining and crying over nothing. I was brought out of my thoughts again.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" I turned to see the sweet old lady, with her sweets trolley. I looked to see at what there was on offer.

"Um, I'll have a..."

"Liquorice wand please"

Hang on, that wasn't me. Who? ... I looked up to see a boy standing in front of me. Cedric Diggory. He was in his robes already, with his hair all combed neat and tidy, but there was just a little strand that just wouldn't stay in place. The old lady handed him one and he paid for it. It was the last one too. Darn it! I like liquorice too! And it was strawberry!, oh well, never mind.

I couldn't tell whether he was looking at me or not, but he never left because neither did I. He just stood there. I looked at him, he looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry were you going to ask for this?" He asked me in that sweet, adorable and angelic voice he had.

"Um, well, I was... but, you got there first" I couldn't think of what to say, so I started blabbering the truth, way to go Bella! I scolded myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here you can have it"

"What?"

"I said you can have it, you were about to get it and I selfishly took it, so it should be rightfully yours" He handed me the liquorice; he winked at me, and then walked off. I stood there speechless, holding the strand of liquorice in my hands.

"What a nice young boy, he is, he certainly is quite a catch isn't he?" the lady asked me

I was too wrapped in my thoughts in my head to tell what she was saying.

"Yer he is" I blurted out dreamily. What was I thinking?!

"Oh, you never know, with a fine boy like him, who knows where it will end up, my late husband and I started out on a piece of candy, he'd thought he taken it away from me, then years later we married, oh, it must be true love..." Now she was starting to get wrapped up in her thoughts too.

I just said goodbye to her and went back to my cabin, but no-one was there. Gone to change into their robes I suspect. I sat down on the chair, looking out the window; I couldn't stop thinking about the way Cedric had acted towards me. Compared to Ron and Harry, he was a menace just because he beat Gryffindor in a Quidditch match. He's in hufflepuff you see. But he was so sweet and....

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep; I could hear the sound of Hermione's voice waking me up.

"Bella! Get up! We're here and you're not dressed, hurry up!" I got up sleepily, stretching and yawning. That was the best sleep I've ever had in a long time. Maybe it was because of Cedric. Oops! I still haven't got changed yet! I ran out of my cabin to get changed in a private place. (Boys would have been watching me as they were walking past) 10 minutes later..... Phew! and only 2 minutes to spare. This is starting to seem like a good day... it just had to get worse.

Too late!

I was so excited that I had gotten dressed in time, I didn't realise there was a step in front of me, which is really pathetic if you ask me, I've been going up that step for 4 years now. Honestly! I'm surprised I don't come with my own warning sign saying 'do not go near her, she's dangerous!' To my surprise, a pair of hands catched me before I fell on my face. (Talk about lucky!) I'll have to thank them. To my surprise again, I found out it was Cedric. Nice One! I scolded myself. You've just made fun of yourself in front of Cedric Diggory! Now he has a reason to laugh at me every time he sees me. The liquorice incident was bad enough but this....well, it can't get any.....

"Are you alright?" I looked at his face; he was worried in a certain kind of way. He was still holding me in his arms by the way.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine, thank you....thanks for stopping my fall" He started chuckling to himself. See I told you he'd laugh at you! Now you've just humiliated yourself into the next millennium! Congrats, you really did well there!

"No problem, I'm happy to help" He said picking me up. "Just don't do it too often, okay?"

"Okay" I certainly hope not! I thought to myself. He was looking in a different direction. And began to point to where he was looking.

"You'd best catch up with your year or you'll be late, don't want to be late on the first day back, right?" He winked at me again. I smiled at him.

I ran to where my year was headed, in hope I would find my friends to tell them what had just happened.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully it will get better I promise. Please Review, let me know whether you love it, hate it or whether you're really interested in the story line.... **

**P.S. I have nothing against Charlie and Renee Swan, I think they're cool, I just wanted them to be nasty just for this storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Never Dies Chapter 2**

**Here is the next Chapter!! Hope you enjoy it. Please Review!**

**Bella's POV:**

I managed to catch up with my friends. They were wondering where I had got to. So I just told them the truth. But, I missed out the details about Cedric. Even to the girls, who probably would have understood more than the boys would. We went into the castle and into the Great Hall, were we waited for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Once that was done, Professor Dumbledore stood up; he was making another announcement to the students. Yawn. I've heard it three times already! He says the same thing every year, get on with it!

"Now students, I wish to inform you that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, and our caretaker, Mr Filch wishes to inform that the third floor corridor is out of bounds, to those who don't wish to suffer a most painful death"

He was about to sit down. Yes! Then he rose up again. Oh, man!

"Also, there is also going to be a very special event coming to Hogwarts this year, the Tri-Wizard tournament!"

Everyone started cheering. The Tri-what? What was he on about?

"For those who don't know what it is, it a competition that has 3 tasks that you must compete in, 3 dangerous tasks for eternal glory and 1000 gallons, this competition isn't for the faint hearted, as you can see, over there, is the Goblet of Fire, all you have to do is place your name and school on a piece of parchment and put it in the flames, but once chosen, you stand alone. Not only is this a competition just for this school, but for two others as well. Please can you give your warmest welcome to the wonderful ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy and the boys from Durmstrang"

Just then the Great Hall doors burst open, revealing the boys and the girls from the different schools. The girls looked gracious in the way they walked, the boys, much tougher in their large coats. Everyone started clapping and then the students took their seats.

"And now I'll had you over to Mr Bartimus Crouch"

Ugh! When is this assembly going to end?!

"We, the ministry have concluded, that no pupil in the 3 schools under the age of 17, should participate"

There was a lot of disagreement coming from the underage students. Especially from Fred and George Weasley. They were turning 17 in a few months. Poor Guys.

Then the assembly was over. Hallelujah. I started walking to my common room. All I wanted to see was my bed, the pillow, the blankets that kept me so warm at night and just dream about.......Cedric?

Apparently I wasn't looking where I was going and I knocked into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Cedric!"

"No big deal, I could tell you were a bit accident-prone from your....fall" This made me blush.

"So, what's your name? Seeming as though you keep bumping into me all of the time"

"Bella...Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you again, Bella, I hope we get to bump into each other again soon" He winked at me again then walked away.

Ron and Harry walked up to me, giggling.

"Oooooo, somebody's in looooooove!" Ron teased.

"Shut up, Ron! I'm not!"

"Sure you're not! Cedric and Bella, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g.!" They both shouted

The other years heard them and started laughing at me. I blushed immensely and ran up the steps as fast as I could. They were so going to pay! It was a good job Cedric already walked off; otherwise I would have had to make sure I expelled myself from the school, so I never had to show my face again. I walked to the Common Room to get to sleep, tomorrow, first lesson defence against the Dark Arts with a new teacher. Professor Alistair Moody.

The next morning.....

Last night I had a horrible dream. I was being teased and laughed at because of Cedric. I told him I loved him, he laughed in my face, so hard he said his sides were splitting. I tried to run away from the laughter, but I was getting nowhere, it was on a continuous loop of non-stop laughter, running and running and running forever. I never went to breakfast. I felt too ill to eat anything; instead I just stared out of the window when I got dressed, ready for my first lesson. It was raining, which was perfect; it fitted my mood perfectly; I felt like I was going to cry.

Then the bell went for first period, it was a double lesson of Defence against the Dark Arts. I got my things and headed down, when I got there, Ron and Harry stood in front of me. Ron started chanting the same song in whispers to me, I know he was meant to be a friend of sorts, but that's something a Slytherin would do. Maybe the hat placed him in the wrong house. It is a possibility. Harry smiled sympathetically. He'd stopped his little game. He nudged Ron to tell him to stop it.

"Oh, mate, I'm just getting started!"

Great! That's all I need! All of the students entered the classroom. I took my place near the front, I didn't want to see all of those faces whenever I looked up. There were enough seats for everybody, except one, the one next to me. Whoever sat here was late. I wonder who it could have been. Professor Moody began the lesson. It scared me the way his magical eye kept on looking at me. Maybe I should have sat at the back instead. Then, the door opened. I went to look but I was shocked at what I saw. Ron started wolf whistling to me. I blushed and hid my face in my hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor, Professor Dumbledore wished to see me"

"That's alright, Mr Diggory, just take your place next to Miss Swan at the front"

Next.....to... Miss Swan? But there are no seats left! ....Uh, oh! The only seat left is next to me! Ugh, Why me?!

Cedric took his seat next to me. I could hear Ron wolf whistling again. Professor Moody turned around to face him.

"Mr Weasley, if you were going to be that affectionate towards me, you should have asked me out on a date!"

Moody didn't look that flattered at all. Everyone started to laugh at him, I did too. It was the ultimate payback! Thanks Professor, I owe you one, big time! Ron started to slide under his table, blushing like a tomato. I could hear the way Cedric started to laugh, his laugh was as angelic as his voice, it was so pure, it hypnotised me in a certain way. But still, I have to ignore him; I had him for a double lesson, don't forget!

Then the real lesson began to start, Moody believes in a more practical approach.

"You need to know what you're up against, learn how to fight and defend yourselves! Now how many unforgivable curses are there?"

As always Hermione was the first to have her hand up.

"Three, sir"

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them-"

"Could earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct!" As she always is.

"Now does anyone know what the names are?"

"Weasley! Tell me a name!" Ron began to blush again.

"My dad told me about one, the imperious curse"

"Correct!"

He walked over to the very front of the classroom and walked over to his desk. He opened a jar which contained a small spider, which he made bigger. It scared me, I hated spiders, always have, always will. He brought it over to the class. The size of it made it look like it could have jumped out of his hand and attack me. Then, he said the spell.

"_Imperio!"_ Then the spider was floating, he made it jump on other people cloaks, he made it jump on Ron's head, then on Draco Malfoy's face. Then on my sleeve. Just the mere sights of it in his hand made my heart skip a few beats, now I felt like I was ready for the full heart attack, my whole body started to shake as it crept.....up........and.......up.........and.........up .........my arm till it was on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and I began to cry. I even started to beg the professor.

"Ple.....ase...........get..........it.........off..........me........."

Then it was off, my body was still shaking. With my left hand wiping the tears, my right hand had fell on to my knee and I could feel another hand on mine. It was Cedric's. He was trying to comfort me. I looked at him, and he smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I think that's enough of that, I apologize Miss Swan, that was uncalled for" Moody said.

I just nodded; I was too shocked to even speak.

"Now can anyone tell me another?"

"Long bottom is it? Tell me another.

"There's the Cruciatus Curse"

"Correct! Now for a volunteer, a-ha, Mr Diggory would you mind assisting?"

Cedric let go of my hand and nodded. He rose out of his seat and walked to the front.

"Now, just relax and stay calm, ok?"

Cedric just nodded. I looked at him. I was terrified to think what this curse would do to him. The Moody said another spell.

"_Crucio!"_

The spider began to writhe in pain, squealing over the torture it was being put through. I looked at Cedric again, he was starting to cry, the sight was too much for him, and it was torturing him to look at it. I had to do something, anything, just to make it stop.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S HURTING HIM?! STOP IT!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me. I was still looking at Cedric; he still hadn't gotten over it. Then Moody was by our desk.

"Seeming as though you like to shout at teachers, Miss Swan, Maybe you could give me the last unforgivable curse" I knew what it was, the most unforgivable, he was going to perform it in front of me. I shook my head, in hope that he wouldn't do it, but that didn't stop him.

"No? _Avada Kadavra!"_ Green sparks came from the wand and killed the spider in front of me. I looked away; I didn't want to see its dead body on my textbooks.

"The Killing Curse, only one person has been known to have survived it and they're sitting in this room right now" He looked over towards Harry, everyone had their eyes on him, not me, I was too focused on thinking about the spider in front of me and the way Moody tortured Cedric. Then the bell went. Everyone exited the room. Ron and Harry waited outside for me.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry about teasing you, I won't do it again"

"That's ok" That's when I noticed Cedric walking past me with his head down, he was still shaking from the distress he suffered back in the classroom.

"Listen, guys, can you wait for me in the court yard? There's something I have to do first"

"Okay, we'll meet you there" Then they walked off.

I turned in the opposite direction in the pursuit of finding Cedric. There was no need for the way Moody had treated him, the way he tortured him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be ok, he stood by me when Moody done it to me, now it's my turn to do the same for him. Oh, I just hope I find him soon.........

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love Never Dies Chapter 3**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, here's the next one!! Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

It took me about 20 minutes to find Cedric again. I'd been running all over the castle for him; asking every person and painting whether they'd seen him. I must have looked like an idiot just running up to him like I did. But at least I managed to find him. He still had his head down, and I'd just seen him blow off his friends. So he wasn't really in a good mood.

"Cedric!" I shouted. He turned around to face me, his face still shaken from the lesson.

"Bella?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me in that lesson"

"You're Welcome, oh and thanks for what you did for me"

"You're welcome; I don't think Moody should even be in this school after what he did to us"

"Yeah, we should go and tell Dumbledore"

"That's sounds like a good plan, but Dumbledore only puts teachers in here if he thinks they're actually worth something in this school"

"I still think we should tell him"

"Ok, maybe he'll think twice about it, if we tell him"

"Sure, um, listen, you know that Tri-wizard thing?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just I was thinking of entering"

"You can't, I mean, those tasks are meant to be extremely dangerous! You'll get hurt!"

"Chill, Bella it's just a thought"

"Oh.....ok then"

"Hey, I've got to go, but I'll see you around" Then he smiled at me, a crooked smile that just made my heart melt just by the sight of it. Then he walked away. I stood there completely motionless as the other students walked past me. I turned in the opposite direction towards the courtyard to find my friends, but as soon as I walked around the corner I saw Moody looking at me with his magical eye. Man, that guy is terrifying. He must have been listening to what Cedric and I had been saying. Damn it! Now I'm in for it.

"Hello, Miss Swan" He said as I tried to avoid him.

"Hello, Professor" I said to him plainly.

"Nice day for a stroll, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is sir"

"Not going into somebody's office, by any chance are you?" Shoot! He did hear us!

"Err, no sir, of course not, just going onto the courtyard" Then I made a run for it. I had to get away from this guy. I took me only a few minutes to get to the courtyard, because I was running so fast. I managed to find my friends; they smiled as I came towards them.

"How's Cedric? I heard about what happened, is he ok?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, he's a bit shaken up, but he'll survive.....I hope"

"More to the point, are you ok? Moody scaring you like that! Someone should go and tell Dumbledore" Jessica said to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, listen guys; Moody is out of his mind!"

"Tell us something we don't know" Harry said.

"No, what I mean is; I went to see Cedric to see if he was ok, and I said to him we should see Dumbledore about it because teachers shouldn't do that to the students, you know, there's a reason why those curses were unforgivable! And to perform them in a class room.....ugh!"

"So, you're point is......?" Ron said to me.

"My point is after Cedric and I planned to go and tell Dumbledore about Moody, I bumped into him, and he'd heard every word we'd said to each other, plus; he confronted me for it"

"OMG! Really?!" Hermione said to me.

"Yes, we should just be careful what we say about him, because he could be anywhere, listening"

"Ok, Bella, we'll be careful" Angela said. "I still can't believe he did that to you, though"

"Yeah, what have you guys got next period, because I'm free"

"Transfiguration" Angela and Hermione said.

"Potions" Harry and Ron said glumly.

"I'm free" Jessica said.

"Cool, I want you to go to the library with me"

"Ok, what book do you want to look for exactly?"

"The history of the Tri-wizard tournament"

"Why?" They all asked me.

"You're not thinking of entering are you?!" Angela asked me.

"There are two problems; I'm too young and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't enter for my life"

"So why are you getting it then?" Harry asked me.

"I have a ......friend that's considering to enter and I just wanted to read about what it entailed and so on"

"Does this 'friend' happen to be Cedric Diggory by any chance?" Jessica asked me.

Should I tell her or not????? Err.....

"Err, no it's not but I just want to check it out for them"

"Oh, ok cool, then we'd better get there quick, the bells about to go" Jessica said grabbing her things.

The bell went just like she said and we went to the library. I couldn't find the book I wanted so I had to ask the librarian, she was so stuck up! She kept on asking me a thousand questions whether I was entering or not and she got the same answer for every question. No. But I managed to get the book, even though I wasted half of my free time trying to get the book off the librarian. Jessica started revising for this test, she already getting off of Professor Snape. Poor Girl. So, I just started reading through the book. It was fascinating to see the old pictures of the young competitors that took part. I could have sworn one of the boys looked like Leonardo Dicaprio when he did the Titanic film. Anyway I kept flicking through the pages. I went through page after page after page, and then I saw it. The page that caught my attention the most, out of the whole book. The headline that was in big bold letters.

'**TEENAGE TRAGEDY'**

A boy had been killed on the last challenge of the tournament, 20 years ago. And to my surprise, it was the Leonardo Dicaprio look-alike. He was only 15. They had the age restrictions lowered back then. They didn't think the challenges would have been that dangerous. The picture next to the text ached my heart. There he was standing there smiling; he had his whole life ahead of him and to have it taken away so suddenly, hurt me so much. If Cedric entered, he'd not only be competing for the cup and the money, but for his life. I had to tell him not to compete. He'd be putting himself in way, way too much danger that would probably cost him his life.

Jessica had finished revising for her test; she was really depressed now, thinking she was going to fail. She's lucky; she doesn't have someone that she cares about that's going to risk their life in a death-defying competition. I told Jessica that I was going to my next lesson, even though there was still 10 minutes till the bell went, I had to find him. I checked out the book and made a run for it to go and find him.....I just had to find him.....I just had to.........

I was told by three teachers to stop running, but I didn't there were bigger things at stake. Then I saw one of his friends, he'd just come out of the Great Hall. I was still running, so fast I almost knocked into him.

"Hey watch were you're going" He said to me.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Cedric, have you seen him?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"He's in there, putting his name in the Goblet, he's gunna do Hogwarts proud"

What he's already in there?! I turned to run inside, he was the only one in there, he was just about to put his name in the Goblet, he was gradually stretching his arms up to put it in......closer..... And.... closer....... I had to do something! The doors closed behind me, great, so nobody will see what I'm about to do. I began to run towards him.

"NO! CEDRIC, DON'T!" I managed to jump on him and knock him on the floor before he put the parchment in the Goblet, but my feeble attempt was worthless. The parchment flew out of his hand and went right into the Goblet. Shoot! Cedric started to struggle underneath me; I forgot I was still on him.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I got off him immediately

"I was trying to stop you from putting your name in the Goblet"

"Why?"

"Because I was in the library and I read this book and......" Wait, I couldn't tell him that he would die in the tournament! If he was chosen, he'd be so scared. I couldn't do that to him.

"And....?"

"I just couldn't wait for you to hear about it"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it"

He sighed. I'd over done it with the excuse; he probably didn't believe me anyway. What was the point? He picked me off of the floor and stared straight into my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said as he stroked my cheek gently.

"I don't know" Then the bell rang.

"Come on it's time for your next lesson, have you got transfiguration?"

"Err.....yeah, I think"

"What a coincidence, so have I" He smiled. I smiled too. Cedric grabbed his things and he took my hand and we walked to our next lesson.

Later on.....

The lesson went by really fast; I didn't know where the time had gone. Cedric sat next to me as usual and we started turning our animals into inanimate objects. Cedric had turned his owl into a wine glass; he did it with such perfection. It caught me off guard a bit; when I turned my owl into a book it still had my owl's wings and began to fly away, Cedric brought it down again. "Show-off" I muttered. It was time for lunch.

We went to the Great hall, were we had a glorious feast waiting for us. Cedric had gone to his table and sat with his friends and I sat with mine. Jessica had a horrible lesson, she failed to brew her potion properly and now she had a two hour detention with Professor Snape once lessons were all over. Harry and Ron had a fabulous lesson. Seamus blew up Professor Flit wick's beard, it wasn't the white colour it always was, it was black. It sounded funny at the time but when the Professor walked past, it was very serious, parts of his beard was still on fire, he tried to put them out, everyone in the hall started laughing at him.

I looked over to Cedric, he was facing me, so he could look at me. I smiled at him. He was drinking pumpkin juice and when he tried to smile at me, he spilt it out of his mouth all over his robes. His mates started laughing at him. He felt like a complete idiot. Ron was looking at him too.

"Why do you even talk to the guy? He's an idiot"

"What? I think it's cute"

"What? Spilling pumpkin all over his front?"

"Ok, I'll admit it's a bit silly but... what business is it of yours anyway, Ron?"

"None"

"Good, so keep your nose out of it"

Then the feast we were eating was gone. Dumbledore had risen out of his seat. He was making an announcement.

"Right, students it's time to clarify who will be competing in the tri-wizard tournament"

Everyone started cheering. But I wasn't feeling all that happy. Cedric had put his name in the Goblet, he could be chosen, and then it will be over. Dumbledore picked the first name.

"The champion from Durmstrang is......Victor Krum" All the boys from that school started cheering. I clapped pathetically; I wasn't in the mood for this. Then the second champion was selected.

"The champion from Beaux batons is.....Fleur Delacour" All the girls from that school were cheering for their champion. I clapped pathetically again. Now I knew what was coming next. The third champion was selected.

"And the third champion from Hogwarts is.....Cedric Diggory" All of the Hogwarts students clapped really loudly, I didn't. My feeble attempt to protect him hadn't worked. I shouldn't have bothered in the first place.

"Now that the 3 champions have been selected we can......" Then the Goblet started shooting fire again. Dumbledore turned around to catch the piece of parchment that flew from the Goblet. He read out the name.

"Bella Swan" He said quietly then he said it louder.

"Bella Swan?" What?! It can't be! That's impossible! There must be some mistake!

"Bella Swan!" He shouted. I had to stand up. I didn't want to, I wanted to run and hide and never show my face again.

I stood up, every single pair of eyes looking straight at me. I definitely wanted to run and hide now. I went to the room that was behind the teacher's dining table. There was a large amount of stairs. I walked down them into this large trophy room of some sorts. Fleur and Victor were standing by the fire whilst Cedric was pacing up and down. He looked at me, when I entered the room.

"Bella? How come you're down here?"

"Cedric, I..."

"You cannot be down here! This place is for champions only!" Victor said to me. Cedric looked at me again and asked me the same question. The teachers came barging down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Now I was scared. I'm so in for it now!

"Bella, did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?" Dumbledore said to me.

"No, sir, I would never....."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir!"

"We have no choice, she'll have to compete, she was chosen out of the Goblet" Snape said

"Bella, I'm sorry but as of today, you are a tri-wizard champion" Dumbledore declared

"No, I mean there's got to be some mistake, I mean, I never put my name in the goblet" I was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you have been chosen, now go to your common rooms, the champions have the rest of the day off"

That was it then. I stood there motionless. Chocking on my words. Holding the parchment in my hand, I ripped it up and threw it into the large fire. Fleur and Krum had left already, but Cedric remained still, completely unmoving. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks; the headline from the book kept ringing through my head, over and over. Teenage tragedy...Teenage Tragedy...Teenage Tragedy. I started to wipe my tears but they kept on coming, I was never going to stop.

"Is that why you did it?" Cedric said, I moved my head around to notice that he had moved an inch closer to me. I wiped the tears coming down my face.

"Did what?"

"That's why you stopped me from putting my name in isn't it?!, so you could put your name in, is that it, is it?!" He shouted at me.

"No! Of course not! I would never do that to you! Plus I'm too young!" I realised I was crying again.

"Then, why?!" He sounded like he was going to cry too.

"I didn't alright!"

"Sure you didn't!"

"Do you wanna know why I stopped you, huh?!"

There was a silence.

"Because I care about you! You told me that you might enter, and I was scared for you! I took the liberty to find out about the challenges from the past.... People die in this tournament Cedric! I came to warn you! To stop you, but I didn't tell you then because you might not have been chosen anyway!"

Cedric stood there with shock on his face. I had just admitted everything to him and he still never said a word.

"There I've said it! I care! Is it such a crime to you?"

"Do you wanna know why I entered?" He said to me, walking up to me slowly. I wiped the new tears dripping down my face.

"Why? To show off to your friends?" I guessed

"No, because......I......wanted to impress you....I really like you"

"What?"

"There I said it! Is it such a crime to like you?"

"How can entering a death-defying tournament impress me?! Especially when the person I care most about is in it?! Any other stupid girl would have fallen for it, but not me!"

I walked out of the trophy room to leave Cedric wallowing in his thoughts. I went back to the common room and sat on the sofa by the fire. Then, I cried my heart out for the rest of the day.

**End of Chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Never Dies Chapter 4**

**Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

Ever since I got told I was in the Tri-wizard tournament, nobody wanted to speak to me. Not even Angela and she was the kindest person I knew. Whenever I walked by, all I got was snarls and sneers and even a few of them shouted silly remarks, which I often ignored, but now they were getting a little harsh. Whenever I had a lesson with Cedric, I just ignored him and he ignored me. There were a few times when he would just take little glances at me, but other than that, nothing. Also, I ran into him a couple of times, we looked at each other, then just carried on walking like it never happened. Apart from the other girls, Hermione was the only one who believed me; she could see what was going on between Cedric and me.

"Bella, are you and Cedric, ok?" She asked me at lunch

"Yeah, we're fine, couldn't get any better"

"Well, you and him...seem a little more distant than usual"

"Do we? I haven't noticed"

"You're usually so happy when you're around him, and I've noticed his behaviour too when he's around you, and when you see each other, it's like you're the only ones there"

"Have you been reading Romeo and Juliet again?" I said to her, trying to blow off her observation.

"Yes...but that's not the point, ever since you two have been put in this tournament, it's done nothing but tear you apart"

"We weren't together in the first place"

"We'll it seemed like that to me"

"Well, we weren't" I said icily

"I think you should go and talk to him"

"Why should I? He's the one who entered the tournament because he wanted to impress me"

"He wanted to...impress you? Bella, don't you see? He really likes you, and that's always a good thing...Wait, he didn't impress you did he?"

"No, he didn't, People die in this tournament, Hermione, I tried to stop him from putting his name in, but he managed to do it anyway" I didn't want her to know that I actually jumped on him. What would she think if I told her?

"Well, I can see why it didn't impress you, I can see other girls falling for it, but, not you, I mean I wouldn't be if I was in your shoes"

"Exactly, so why do it in the first place? That's what gets me"

"Listen, I know what you think he did was wrong, but I still think you should talk to him, like you said, he was only trying to impress you" I looked over at him. He had his back towards me, he also had his head down as well, his mates were trying to cheer him up, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Maybe I should, for his sake anyway, not mine"

"Why not yours?"

"Because when he found out I was chosen as a champion, we had an argument"

"What was it about?"

"Well, he started asking me why I was chosen etc. Then I told him why I tried to stop him, and then he told me why he'd entered. But I blew it, I went over the top, I left him in that room, then I went back to our common room, that's pretty much it" Hermione looked over at him.

"Well, he seems pretty heartbroken over it"

"Yeah...that's why I'm doing it for his sake"

"Aren't you heartbroken about it?"

"Hermione, I've been entered in a death-defying competition, and you're asking me whether I'm heartbroken over someone as silly as Cedric Diggory?"

"Are you?" I gave in, I had to tell her, if I didn't she'd keep bugging me about it till I did.

"Yeah...a bit"

"Then go and talk to him" She urged. I groaned.

"Ok, fine!" I got up out of my seat. I looked over at Cedric's table. His mate nudged him, notifying him that I'd moved. He turned his to look at me; his friend started talking to him. Cedric was shaking his head at him; his friend gave him a slight smack on his head and told him to go. All I heard was him saying "Alright I'll go, jeez" I continued on walking out of the Great Hall and stopped on the corner, then I saw him. He kept turning his head in search for me; I hid behind a large statue. I didn't want to talk to him; I'd just had an argument with him and then I just go and talk to him like it never happened? No Way! I turned around to see if he was still there. He wasn't. He must have gone back inside. Phew!

"Hiding from someone are we, Miss Swan?" I turned around in shock to see Professor Snape, glaring at me.

"Err...No, Sir"

"I suggest you go and have your lunch like every other normal student" He said coldly.

"Err...I've already had mine, sir" He glared at me and walked away. I'll have to talk to Fred and George about pulling a prank on him, that's if they're talking me anyway. As soon as the Professor walked into the Great Hall, I could see Cedric standing in the corner, with his legs and his arms crossed. He was smiling. He walked over to me, I couldn't run anywhere, if I did, I knew he would catch up; he's the fastest runner in his year. I turned my head to avoid looking at him, but he'd already caught onto what I was doing. I looked at him again, he was so close to me, I was thinking of making a dash for it, when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked me gently.

"Cedric, can you let me go? I have a detention" I lied. He chuckled.

"You've only been in school for a few days and you're already in trouble with the teachers that must be some kind of record" I can't believe he bought it!

"Yeah, it must be" I fake laughed.

"Listen, about yesterday...."

"Don't worry about it; I was wrong to do that to you"

"Do what to me? I would have done the same if I was in your position"

"Oh...." That was all I could say.

"My friends told me to come and talk to you, they think the competition is tearing us apart" He grimaced when he said the word, 'apart'

"Mine too"

"Do you think it is?" He asked me unexpectedly. Err....what should I say? Is it? Or isn't it?

"Err....do you?"

"Well...I think it is, I meant what I said yesterday and I'm not going back on it"

"I think it is too" I agreed with him. But, I was unsure whether what I had said showed what I was really feeling inside

"Maybe, we should start over...if you'd like"

"Yeah, we should" Then the bell went.

"I have to go to my next lesson, but I'll see you around ok?"

"Ok" He lifted my chin up with his finger and kissed me on the cheek, he smiled crookedly. (I just wish he would stop doing that!!) Then he walked away. I touched my cheek where he kissed it and smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that Hermione made me talk to him. If there was one thing she was right about; it was this, Cedric and I, we can't be apart.

**Hope you liked it! Next one coming soon if I get reviews xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love Never Dies Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I've just put the pictures up for the Yule Ball scene on my profile, go and check them out! Here's the next chapter enjoy!!**

**Bella's Pov:**

A few months Later.....

The first task of the Tri-wizard tournament was coming a lot quicker than I had anticipated. Dumbledore told us that we had 5 months to wait for the first task. I just blew it off; Yeah, I thought. That's ages away! There's plenty of time! I was wrong..... With the tournament only 2 weeks away, I was getting more and more anxious by the second. I had a horrible dream last night. Cedric and I were competing in the tournament. We were in danger. I tried so, so hard to protect him, nothing worked, and we both ended up dying, in some sort of graveyard. It was like it was reality itself. The tense emotion I felt in the dream felt so real, like I was actually experiencing it. I woke up screaming his name. I woke up the other girls and some of the boys too. They all heard my screams. The next few nights were the same; I woke up screaming his name, after having the same nightmare. Hermione and the girls angrily confronted me for it. But not Angela.

"Bella, you can't go on like this, if you go asleep, you'll end up screaming again"

"Then the solution is simple... I won't sleep at all"

"Are you nuts?! You have the first task in less than a week and you need all the sleep you can get"

"But, if I start sleeping again, I'll just have my nightmares" Angela climbed off of her bed next to me and rooted through her stuff in her trunk. I was confused. What was she looking for? Then she pulled out something out of her trunk, it looked like something you would use in a voodoo ritual.

"Do you know what this is?" I shook my head, I hadn't the fainted clue what it was, and there was no point in denying it.

"It's a dream catcher, you put it by your bed and while you sleep, it gets rid of all the bad dreams that you might have" She hung it by my bed.

"Ok, I'm willing to go on a little faith here" I put my head on the soft pillow in hopes that the dream catcher would work. Angela told me to have sweet dreams. I smiled at her. Maybe this thing really worked.....Well, it didn't. It made my nightmares worse, like Angela had angered them in some sort of way, plus, I lost more sleep than I already had. I had defence against the dark arts again with Cedric, another double lesson. I can't even imagine what Moody would do to us this time. He'd already used two curses on me, Cedric was lucky in some way; he only had one used on him. The thought of Cedric getting tortured again makes me want to run to his common room (If I knew where it was) and just hold him in my arms and never let go. I got changed into my robes and made my way down to my lesson. I had lost a lot of sleep last night; I couldn't even tell whether I had gotten changed properly or even made it to the right lesson. But fortunately, I did.

Cedric was waiting for me at our desk; he smiled as I walked closer to him. Moody wasn't there yet. He was late. Great! I sat down onto my chair, Cedric greeted me, but I was too sleepy to take notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, with concern in his voice. I yawned.

"Yeah.....I'm...... (Yawns).....ok.......How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you're not, you need some sleep"

"How can I? Moody will be on his way and (yawns) I need to pay attention or I'll..."

"Good Morning, class" Moody said as he entered the room. I couldn't stay awake, I was so, so tired. I decided to fall asleep for a just a few short seconds, when I let my head fall; I hit it hard, on the solid wooden desk. That was going to leave a mark! But I wasn't paying enough attention to notice how hurt I was, I may have been asleep, but I could hear voices murmuring in the background.

"Bella! Are you ok?" I could hear Cedric say to me. I could feel a hand trying to move my shoulder. I'm guessing it was Cedric. I could also hear people giggling at me. Plus, I could hear Moody's footsteps getting closer and closer towards me. I can just imagine his magical eye looking at me.....ugh! Then I could hear them come to a sudden halt. He must be by our desk already.

"Is your friend ok, Mr Diggory?" I heard Moody ask him

"Err....no sir, she hurt her head"

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you escort her to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Of course" I could hear him stand up, and then his arm was under mine as he pulled me up. My body was limp, so it must have been hard for him to pick me up. He put my arm over his shoulder and carried me out of the classroom, I could hear even more people laughing at me, but the further we got away from the classroom, the quieter the laughs were. I couldn't feel my legs on the floor anymore. Cedric must have picked me up properly, like a groom when he carries his bride over the threshold. I would have complained; but the only thing I could focus my mind on, was the footstep sounds that Cedric was making as he brought me to the hospital wing. I could feel myself being laid down on soft material; we must have made it already. Now I could hear the rushed footsteps of Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh my word! What's happened here?"

"She hurt her head, plus, she hasn't had enough sleep" She felt my head to examine it, it really hurt.

"Oh deary me, thank you for bringing her down......"

"Oh, Cedric.....Cedric Diggory"

"Thank you, Cedric, you set a fine example"

"Thank you miss, but May I request, I stay with her?" What? He wanted to stay with me? Oh, he's so sweet......

"Of course you may, oh if only other boys were like you" I could hear Madame Pomfrey's footsteps moving further and further away into the distance. She had told Cedric to stay by me no matter what, because I would eventually wake up at some point. I could hear Cedric pulling a chair towards the bed I was sleeping in. Once he had sat on it, I could feel his soft, gentle hand in mine, and his other stroking my sore forehead, gently. I could hear him whisper sweet things to me. But he sighed afterwards and just said to me.

"What am I going to do with you?" Stroking my cheek again like he had done ages ago. I began to wake up and I saw his face, his beautiful, perfect face, like it was carved by angels only for me. Even though my vision was hazy, I could still see his marvellous features, perfectly carved like a Greek God.

"I don't know" I replied to him, smiling. His face was filled with so much joy and happiness. I stroked his cheek.

"You stayed" He smiled crookedly, making my heart melt again. "Well, you know, Madame Pomfrey told me to stay"

"That's not what I heard"

"Oh really? Then what did you hear?" He said playfully.

"I heard that you asked her if you could stay"

"Well, it was either this or going back to Moody, and I didn't want to face him on my own, not with you in here"

"Thank you, for everything"

"Happy to be of service" He stroked my forehead again. He grimaced.

"That is one serious bump you have there" He let go of my forehead, I tried to feel it myself and when I did; I was amazed by the size of it. It was about the size of a golf ball. I grimaced in pain. Cedric held my hand tighter than before, to try and comfort me; it did, but only for a little while. Madame Pomfrey came back with a cloth and a large bottle that looked like it was filled with treacle. Cedric let go of my hand. She opened the bottle and placed the substance on the cloth.

"Now dear, this is going to hurt ok, Cedric do you mind holding her hand for a minute? She'll need the comfort." Comfort? What will I need that for? Still, Cedric didn't object to her request, he was all the more willing to do it.

"Now dear, get ready, this is going to bring the swelling down, and it's going to be really painful, so Cedric be prepared" Cedric looked confused.

"Prepared?"

"You'll see" Then she did it, she placed the cloth on my head. Nothing happened. Maybe it wasn't going to be as painful as I thought. Maybe......AAAAAAAH! I started to scream and cry in pain. It was so painful! It was like she'd placed a burning hot iron on my forehead. I tried to squeeze Cedric's hands for support. But, I'd already crushed his hand from the shock of the heat. So that plan backfired. I continued to cry in pain, how could this bring the swelling down?! Cedric tried to calm me with his words instead.

"Don't worry, I'm gunna make it go away, I promise"

"My.....H.....Head.....I....is........B...burning!" I screamed and cried. I don't think what Moody did to him, had as much as an effect as watching me writhe in pain. Tears looked like they were going to form in his eyes; it was painful to see him like this. I wanted this pain to stop, so the pain I was causing him would stop. Please....Please .......just make it stop! Then, it stopped. Tears were still streaming down my face. Madame Pomfrey looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry dear but it had to be done, Let me just go and get a bandage for Cedric's hand and some ice for your head" ICE?!....ICE?! WHY DIDN'T SHE USE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! IT WOULD HAVE BROUGHT THE SWELLING DOWN JUST AS EASILY! But, wait a minute; didn't she just say a bandage for Cedric's hand? I looked at his hand; it looked as if someone had literally crushed it.

"Oh ...Cedric......I.....I'm...so...sorry....I didn't mean to.....I...." He stroked my cheek softly with his other hand.

"I know you didn't mean it......Love is pain, right?" I was shocked by this; I looked into his eyes; they were just bursting with it, and apparently, I was too. I smiled at him.

"Right"

"The swelling seems to have gone down, at least"

"Yeah, I'm just glad the worst part is over" Madame Pomfrey came over to Cedric and wrapped his hand up in a bandage.

"That should heal in about 2 or 3 days" Then she came over to me and put the ice over my head, it cooled me down, she also gave me medicine, it tasted like dirt, ugh, but I couldn't help looking at Cedric's bandage.

"What will your friends say, about....that?" I said pointing at his hand.

"I'll just say I fell over a step and landed on my hand"

"They won't believe that"

"Oh? Why not?" He said, smiling.

"Because....you're perfect.....you're Cedric Diggory....you're not expected to make mistakes" I can't believe I just said he was perfect! Nice going, Bella! I scolded myself again.

"Hey, even perfect guys like me make mistakes, nobody's perfect"

"But, you are perfect, perfect in every possible way" I blurted out. The medicine was making me drowsy, I could have said anything.

"So are you" He said, smiling crookedly. A few seconds later, the bell had gone. Moody's lesson was over. Even though Cedric had other very important lessons, he wanted to stay with me. Angela, Hermione and Jessica came to see me. Angela was disappointed that her dream catcher didn't work, she thought it was her fault that I was in this mess, but I simply told her that I was the one who banged my head on the table, not her. Hermione was working up strategies for the first task. She heard Barty Crouch talking about it with some other guy, his name was Ludo Bagman, I think. Anyway, she said they were talking about dragons, and that they were needed for the first task. And Jessica, well let's just say, she wouldn't stop talking about this really cute Gryffindor called Mike Newton. I think I've seen him around before, he sounds like a nice enough guy, and he probably is. I still had to stay in the hospital wing, just so Madame Pomfrey could keep an eye on me. I told her I had a lot of trouble sleeping, that's what caused me to hurt my head; She gave me this medicine (with Dumbledore's permission) I had to take it each and every night, to ensure that I would have a good night's rest.

It worked. Each night I slept like a baby. But that didn't stop the nightmares. It was still the same one, each and every night, like there was a message that was trying to get through to me. It was obvious what it was, me and Cedric were going to die in the tournament. There wasn't a doubt about it.

* * *

Now that the competition was tomorrow, I felt like I shouldn't have a reason to live. If I did, I wouldn't be in this, stupid competition! The only thing that kept me going was the support of my friends (yes they were talking to me now!) but most of all; it was the fact that Cedric and I were doing it together. At first, I thought he was just a friend who helped me out whenever I fell, but I've realised that there is something much, much more to our relationship, if you want to call it that. There's something locked deep inside, inside both of us, but something is making us way too shy to let it break free. I can see Cedric trying to let it out, bit by bit through his actions, but because he is probably scared of what I might think or say, he just pushes it aside. I'm just shy altogether, even though I've never felt like this before, I'd never ever be able to pluck up the courage to do what Cedric is able to do, even just the tiniest bit. But if my dream had any meaning, like the fact that myself and Cedric might die in the tournament, it makes me feel sort of lucky in a way, I've never experienced _any_ type of love, not even from my friends or my step parents, who were meant to be kind enough to let me into their arms. But with Cedric, I feel like I've experienced all the love in the world when I'm with him. Just to see his face every day makes my whole life just that little bit better. Like I'm covered in wounds somehow, and he has the bandages to make it all better. It sounds cheesy I know, but that's how I feel and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way when you're with that special person who you can't be or live without. So, anyway, if we are going to die, I'm glad it'll happen because I'll be in his safe, guarding arms. Together in heaven for all of eternity.

* * *

Cedric knew about the dragons, he was in as much danger as I was. Somehow Fleur and Victor found out too. So now we all knew but the only people I was worried about was Cedric and me. Victor would only care about himself winning and Fleur, well ... Actually I don't get her at all. But the first task was only an hour away and I am more nervous than ever. I had changed into the clothes I was meant to be competing in. They were a horrible maroon colour, ugh! The others got let off easy; Cedric's were yellow, Fleur's were blue and Krum's were a darker colour to mine. Cedric wouldn't stop pacing up and down the tent, I didn't blame him; I would have done the same if I weren't so frozen with worry. Fleur kept twiddling her thumbs and Krum said spells under his breath, maybe he was going to use them when he fought the.....dragon. Barty Crouch entered the tent with a few other men including Dumbledore. He had a small bag in his hand. He told us to put our hands in, we had to fight against a larger version of the dragon we had chosen, and collect some golden egg which was the clue to the next task. Fleur pulled out the Welsh Green; Krum got the Chinese Fireball, and Cedric, the Swedish Short-Snout, which left....the Hungarian Horntail. That was the nastiest of the bunch. Great! Seeming as though Cedric picked first, he was the first one to go out to get his egg. I felt like I was going to cry, my heart ached at the pain he could be in, if he wasn't careful. I walked over to him, to wish him good luck. But no words came out. He could see my discomfort. He stroked my face and kissed my cheek tenderly. Then, off he went.

I couldn't feel my body, I could hear the crowd cheering and gasping as Cedric tried to dodge the dragon. My heart ached even more by the second. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Did he manage to get the egg? All of these questions surrounding me, I couldn't wrap my head around any of them. I just kept chanting to myself. Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok.......please. If there was any justice in the world, he had to be ok, he just had to be. Then, the crowd starting cheering again, he'd done it! But was he ok? A couple of teachers entered the tent, carrying someone on their shoulders. I felt like I was going to collapse. It was Cedric, he was groaning in pain, holding his ribs. The teachers laid him down on his stretcher, I wanted to rush to him, but the teachers were pushing Fleur and Krum away from him, they would certainly do the same with me. Madame Pomfrey came through the tent, pushing the teachers away. Cedric was still groaning in pain, I wanted to hold him and take all of his pain away. I edged closer and closer towards him, hoping that I wouldn't be told to go away. I wasn't, Madame Pomfrey said I could hold his hand to comfort him. But, I wanted to do more than that, I wanted to hold him in my arms. I stood by his side holding his hand, his other hand never let go of his ribs. The more he groaned in pain, the tighter I held his hand. Madame Pomfrey suggested I talked to him.

"Cedric.....it's me....Bella.....I'm....here.....don't......worry.....you're....in good...... hands" I was choking on my words trying to comfort him. He turned his head.

"B.....Bella?" I was shocked by what I saw. The whole right side of his face was burned. Madame Pomfrey said he just barely escaped the full wrath of the dragon mother. So in a way, he was lucky. I didn't want to listen. He was hurt! How was he lucky?! The dragon had ruined his perfect, beautiful face if it was up to me right now, I'd go out there and make that dragon pay for what it did to my perfect Cedric. I started crying. Fleur was next to face her dragon, she exited the tent thinking that she would probably face the same fate as Cedric. She never, she was completely unharmed; she escaped with a ruined skirt. I still stayed with him, holding his hand. Madame Pomfrey put some orange paste on his severe burns and said it would heal in about half an hour. I stroked his face and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" teasing him with his own words.

"I don't know" He teased me back with my words. I started crying.

"What did that dragon do to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm here and that's all that matters"

"True" Krum came back from fighting his dragon. He had a few cuts and bruises and a few burns but it wasn't as serious as Cedric's was. Now it was the moment I was dreading. It was my turn. I could hear Dumbledore announce my arrival. I had to leave Cedric, I didn't want to; I wanted to stay there and comfort him. Cedric could see I had to go. He grabbed my arm, I looked at him.

"Promise you'll come back to me" I walked back to his side. I bent down and kissed his sore lips gently.

"I promise" I whispered. And then I left. I had my wand in my hand at the ready. I could hear the crowd cheering for me as I arrived on the rocky surface. I looked up to see if I could find my friends, I couldn't. There were too many people. Gulp! Ok, here I go. I carried on walking; I couldn't stop thinking about Cedric and the headline from the book. But if Cedric made it, then so could I; I would do it for him. I can do it, I know I can; Cedric believes in me, and I do the same with him. I could see the egg right in front of me, all I have to do is just run up and get it; I can't see the horntail anywhere. I decided to run for it, the horntail had to be somewhere it wouldn't just disappear like this. I tried to remember some of the spells Hermione taught me. Most of them included transfiguration, but I'm only a fourth year. I wouldn't be able to do it, even if I tried.

I could hear growling behind me, the crowd had gone silent. I can see why; I turned around and there it was. Staring at me, with its large yellow eyes. I started to back away; every time I did so; the horntail would get closer and closer towards me. I had to do something! Just to lure it away. I heard Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog, maybe I could do something like that but different. There was a duplication spell Hermione taught me; maybe I could use that. Err.....what was it? _Edge bono? Edge....bono.....? Edgebonoyoutoosis!_ (The spell from Wizard's of Waverly Place) That's it!

"_Edgebonoyoutoosis_!" I shouted. The crowd started cheering. There were suddenly two copies of me. Just standing there motionless. It began to confuse the horntail. I told my copies to run for it, the dragon began to roar, I said the spell again, the more copies I have, the better. "_Edgebonoyoutoosis!" _I said again. More and more copies of me were getting created; the dragon was getting more and more confused by the second. I told my extra copies to run. They did. The dragon was chasing my copies, completely confused. I decided to make a run for the egg, whilst the horntail was dealing with the copies. It was finishing them off quicker than I thought. I started to run for the egg, I told the last remaining copies to run for the egg too. The horntail didn't know which one to go for. I managed to get close enough to the egg to grab it. The closer I got, the louder the crowd was. I just had to move a few more inches.........that's it..........almost.........there..............GOT IT! The crowd started cheering even louder than before. That was for you, Cedric! But, it didn't look like the horntail was finished with me. It started breathing fire, I ran as fast as I could back to the tent, but I tripped and somersaulted all the way down, getting slashed and cut because of the sharp rocks I fell into. I could feel my ribs just snap from the pressure of hitting the rocks that were causing me so much pain. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I felt like I was going to die. I could hear teachers rushing towards me and picking up my lifeless body. They rushed me back to the tent and placed me on my stretcher. Madame Pomfrey examined me; I still can't believe after all that, I ended up with a broken arm, a few bruises and cuts, and maybe a broken rib or two. But at least I survived. I did it, all because Cedric believed in me, and I believed in him.

After a few hours, I was able to walk. I still had a cast on my arm, but all the same, I could still walk. Cedric's face healed up pretty quick, it was like he was never damaged in the first place, but if you were close enough, you could see the scars from when he was hurt. Every time I looked at him now, it left a painful reminder of what had happened. His perfect face ruined. But, I didn't care. We both survived it. We were still together and that's all that mattered. Just me and him. And the worst was over........................................for now.

* * *

Professor McGonagall called everyone into the great hall the next morning. Everyone was wondering what it was all about, there was some sort of record player behind her, Mr Filch was holding Mrs Norris and he was standing next to the record player. The Professor split us up into girls and boys and we all sat at opposite ends of the room.

"Now, I've gathered all of you here because, as part of the Tri-wizard tournament, everyone is expected to take part in what is known as the 'Yule Ball'. Now the Yule Ball has been part of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception, now I want everyone to put their best foot forward and I meant it literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost....a dance" Everyone started murmuring to each other about how excited they were. The professor clapped her hands again, she wanted everyone's attention.

"Now I want all of the ladies to stand up, and all of the gentlemen to stand up" All of the girls willingly stood up, the boys were a bit more hesitant. The professor urged them to stand up and one by one, they did. "Now inside every girl, is a secret swan that is bursting to come out and inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance.......now, Mr Weasley, you can be my volunteer, now put your hand on my waist"

"Where??" He looked confused and shocked at the same time. Mr Filch began to play the music. The Great Hall was filled with beautiful, enchanting music, which entranced me. It was Debussy, Claire de Lune. "Now everybody, grab a partner and start dancing" The professor said. All the boys stood there, unmoving. But Cedric moved forward towards me. I hesitated at first, but then I moved closer towards him. He held his hand out like a proper gentleman, asking his lady to dance. I slowly and steadily took it. He pulled me closer to him, trying not to hurt my broken arm. He twirled me around. Everyone started whistling at us, I forgot we were the only couple there, apart from the professor and Ron, they would rather watch us than do it themselves. Then I stopped. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He said smiling.

"I can't dance" He chuckled. "Well, I could always make you"

"I'm not scared of you, Cedric Diggory" He chuckled again. "Boy, you really shouldn't haven't have said that"

Then he grabbed my waist and started spinning me around. I can't believe I was actually dancing, sort of. He looked like he was such an expert at this. I had to keep my right hand on his shoulder seeming as though my left arm was still in its cast. But apart from that, dancing seemed quite easy, especially when I did it with Cedric; I would gladly do it with him any time. More time had passed, we were still dancing and it was like Hermione said. It _is_ like we are the only two people when we're together. Nothing else seems to matter. Just me and him, that's the way it's always been, and it's also like what the sweet old candy lady from the train said. It _is_ true love. And to be honest, I couldn't think of anyone better. And....I can't believe I'm saying this but,......I love him, I love every waking moment I spend with him, no matter whether it's good or whether it's bad. And I can't imagine a life without him, it would be physically impossible to think of a world without my Cedric, the love of my life. I _need_ him; I want to be with him always.....forever. Cedric was still smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're dancing"

"Yeah, I guess I am, kinda"

"Bella, would you do me the honour of coming to the dance with me?"

"Yes, I would love to go with you; in fact I couldn't imagine any other person I would rather go with"

"Perfect"

"But, wait, we're both champions, we have to go with our own partners don't we?"

"Not any more... I asked Dumbledore if I could, he didn't have a problem with it"

"How did you? I mean you've only just find out about it, right?"

"Wrong, Dumbledore wished to see me and I heard him talking about it with Barty Crouch and that's when I asked him"

"Oh, well in that case, yes I would love to go with you"

"You already said yes"

"I know I just wanted it to be more official, I wasn't sure about whether you were going to have your own partner, after what I said about us both being champions"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He smiled "Oh by the way, my cousin Alice is coming over for a few weeks; she wanted to see me in the tournament."

"That's nice"

"Oh and because you're apparently going with me to the dance, she wanted to dress you up for the ball when she gets there"

"Cool, I love a good dress up" NOT!!

"Bella, you're not that good of an actor, did you know that?" He said smiling again. I just smiled back. I didn't need to act when I was with him.

"Now, Get ready" Now I was scared.

"For what?"

"The big finale" I was about to complain; But he did it way too quick before I could say anything. He grabbed my waist from both sides and lifted me up. Our audience was ooooing and aaahing. Then he placed me straight down. He twirled me around for a couple of times and as the music was gradually coming to an end, he lowered me down into a dipped position. He pulled me back up and everyone started standing up and cheering like they wanted an encore. Well, they were certainly weren't getting one of those I'll tell you that! Even Professor McGonagall clapped. I blushed bright red; all of this attention wasn't doing me any good.

"Well done! Mr Diggory, Miss Swan that was beautiful! You're both quite the experts! Well done"

I sat back down on my side trying to get over what had just happened. All of this attention was nauseating. All of my friends were applauding me. I looked over at Cedric; all of his friends were ruffling their hands through his hair, congratulating him. We didn't need to get up and dance with the other couples; Cedric and I had done enough for all of them. The Professor kept on scolding the couples, they weren't as nearly as good as me and Cedric were. Not that I had noticed of course. With the ball only two weeks away, I felt excited; for the first time this year, I felt overjoyed, because I'd be dancing with my Cedric. But the one thing I'm really not looking forward to, is the fact that I'll have his cousin dressing me up; I think I'd rather face the horntail again.

**End of chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks again for the reviews and for the people, who have chosen this as their fave story, I love you all, you're the best! In the next chapter, It's going to be the ball and the second task, oh and a very hyperactive, shopaholic Alice!**

**Next chapter coming soon, please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love Never Dies Chapter 6**

**Sorry I haven't updated! Too much homework! **** Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin guys! Even if it's just to tell me that the story totally sucks, at least I'd know that I had to improve it. You're opinions mean everything. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!! :D**

**Bella's Pov:**

This morning I had to get up early. Cedric's cousin, Alice Cullen, was coming to visit. I was dreading it; Cedric kept on telling me how excited she was because she was going to get to dress me up for the Yule ball. I only agreed to it because I felt guilty. If I was going to become part of Cedric's life, I'd need to be able to get along with his family; otherwise there would be no point. I waited at the grand entrance for Cedric. It was 7:30, he was late. Where could he have gotten to? Maybe, he's not an early riser? Who wouldn't be on a Saturday morning? Oh, yeah, me. I'm more of a morning person anyway. An hour had gone past and he still wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't coming at all. As soon as that thought escaped my head, I could see him coming around the corner. He was still in his pyjamas. I had to smile. He was trying to fix his 'bed head' hair, it was sticking up at all ends. No matter how hard he tried to fix it, it always bounced back out again. Plus, he was yawning. So I'm definitely guessing that he isn't an early riser. But, I loved seeing him like this. He was mumbling something under his breath sleepily. So, I greeted him, to try and wake him up a bit more.

"Morning, sleepy head" I said to him pleasantly. He looked at me, smiling at me in the process, showing me his beautiful, gleaming white teeth.

"Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"Even better now that I'm here with you" I started to blush. A burst of light came from outside the grounds and appeared this beautiful girl that had just awed me with her beauty. She had short black wavy hair and her clothes looked designer. She started to run towards Cedric; she picked him up and started swinging him around in her arms.

"Oh, Cedric! I've missed you so, so much! How've you been? I want to know everything!" So, I'm pretty much guessing that's Alice then. I started to smile; she was holding him way too tight.

"I'm.....great, Alice but I would be a..... Whole lot better if you'd let me....go" He said struggling for air.

"Oops! Sorry, I was just so excited to see you and....." She turned to face me, now I was nervous. My whole body was shaking. What if she wasn't nice to me? What if she didn't like me?

"Oh, hello!" She said to me politely. "I'm Alice! And you must be......."

"Um, Bella......Bella Swan" Just the sound of my first name had driven her up the wall.

"Oh my gosh! You're Bella? Wow, it's so nice to finally meet you! Cedric's told me all about you! He's right, you do have pretty eyes!" I blushed bright scarlet.

"No, I haven't, Alice!" He said to her, blushing.

"Yes he has!" She said to me. "Oh, he never shut up! Bella this, Bella that...."

"Aliiiiiice!" He said whining, begging her to stop.

"But, don't worry Bella, they were good things.....Now I heard, you were going to the ball with a certain someone!" She said to me.

"Err......yeah, Cedric said you wanted to dress me up for it" I said nervously.

"And, dress you up I shall! I'm going to take you and Cedric to hogsmeade, to pick out your outfits!" She looked back at Cedric; he didn't look too pleased. Shopping was as repulsive to him as it was to me. It should have been, he's a guy.

"Fix your hair! You can't go out like that, Cedric! People will stare" She started to smooth out his hair, he was going to complain, but Alice looked like she would win hands down. I for one loved his hair that way. His beautiful brown hair, sticking out in all possible directions. It was like a wild animal, which had to be tamed. I could imagine my fingers just brushing through his hair. Each strand taking a new position as I gently brushed through it, his hair getting wilder and wilder.....

"Bella?...Bella!" I woke up from my little daydream.

"Huh?"

"Come on; let's get to Hogsmeade before all the good dresses get cleaned out"

"Um...ok, Cedric, you coming with us?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there" He smiled and walked up the stairs. I began to wonder whether Cedric really was planning on going with us to Hogsmeade. I hoped he would, I didn't want to be alone going through the tortures Alice would put me through. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Alice and I made our way down. I gulped at how may dress shops there were. Alice could sense my discomfort.

"Don't worry, Bella, we're going to have a great time" She giggled and dragged me to the first shop. The dresses she made me try on were either, too big or too small. But there was one that Alice made me try on; it was very revealing.

"Alice, there is no way I'm going to wear this!"

"But, Bella" She whined. "It shows off your figure perfectly"

"Alice.....just please, can I take it off before Cedric turns up?"

"Fine, let's try.......this one" She picked up this purple satin dress. From where I was standing, it looked fine, that was until I put it on of course.

"What do you think, Bella?" The dress was way too short; I'll bet if I bent down, people would see my knickers.

"This one's a definite no, no!"

"But, Bella!" She whined again. "You've just said that about the last 20 dresses!"

"I know, Alice, it's just...none of these dresses look special enough for Cedric and....."

"Don't worry, I'll find you a dress that's so special, you'll be ripping it out of my hands just to try and take it off of me!"

"Good, that's what I'm hoping for.....but like I said none of these dresses are.......good enough for me"

Alice frowned and started looking around the shop. She continued to frown as she walked back to me.

"Maybe you're right, these dresses don't look special enough, maybe we should go and look in another shop" Alice grabbed my hand and took me out. She walked me into the next one. This one was for bridal dresses and suits.

"Um...Alice, I don't think Cedric would want me to wear a wedding dress...." I said nervously.

"Not yet!....." She giggled. I was actually surprised by that.

"Anyway, these dresses look special enough, just pick one and I'll change the colour if you don't like it"

"You can do that?"

"Sure I can, now, go and scout around and see if you can find one that catches your eye, we'll pay for it, and then I'll change the colour"

"Ok" I started to look around. I had to admit, these dresses were fairly pretty, I couldn't take my eyes off them. Then there was the one that caught my eye the most. It wasn't white like the others. It was a beautiful dark blue colour with white lace patterns on it. It was so beautiful; it was bound to get Cedric's attention. I called Alice over to show her what I had found; she was just as shocked as I was.

"Wow, Bella! That's a beautiful dress! But are you sure you want to change the colour?"

"I don't want to change the colour; I love it the way it is"

"Oh, good, I agree!"

"Let's buy it then, shall we?" We both walked to the cash register; there was a sweet old lady. She smiled warmingly as me and Alice walked over to her.

"Oh, simply beautiful! Wonderful choice! Who's the lucky boy?" I cringed; she thought I was getting married! Alice answered for me.

"Oh, there's a boy alright, but she's not getting married"

"Oh?" The lady looked confused.

"Yes, there's a ball, and I wanted to choose a really special dress for the person I'm going with"

"Oh, a ball! Well, young lady, I think you have made a fine choice! That boy of yours is going to be so lucky!"

"Thank you, but, I feel like I'm the lucky one"

"Oh, how sweet, now seeming as though you are willing to purchase this dress, you also get a diamond necklace with it, do you wish to see it?"

"Um, yeah, sure, of course" She went underneath the desk and pulled out an average-sized box, containing the necklace. She began to open it; I was shocked by what I saw. The necklace was ten times more beautiful than the dress was. It was simply breath-taking. I couldn't describe it. I almost cried just looking at it. Cedric was going to love it. I hoped.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Alice burst out. "We'll take it please!" Alice had taken out her money and paid for it. The diamond necklace may have come free, but the dress certainly wasn't.

"2,000 gallons?! Alice, were you serious?! How could you afford all of it?!" She tapped her nose.

"That's no excuse! You've only just met me, and you're spending that amount of money for me already!"

"Bella, I feel like I've known you for years!"

"That's not the point..."

"Bella, please, just be happy that we've got the perfect dress for Cedric; which he's going to love, by the way!"

"Oh, ok, it's just, I don't like having money spent on me, that's all"

"Don't worry about it, its ok" Alice started to look around. It was getting dark; we'd been shopping all day. "Where's Cedric? He was supposed to be here 8 hours ago! I still need to buy him his suit!"

"It's ok; we'll get it for him, instead"

"No Bella! It's bad luck! You're not supposed to see it till the day arrives!"

"Alice!" I whined. "For Pete's sake, I'm not getting married! It's just a ball!"

"Ok Bella, Whatever you say. But we still need to find his suit."

"Well, I need to get back to Hogwarts, so you can get it and I'll see you back at the school, okay?"

"Oh, okay, but when I get back, Cedric said the headmaster wished to see me over something"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, that's him; I think it's something to do with me visiting or something like that"

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later" I waved Alice goodbye and made my way back to Hogwarts. It was getter darker and darker by the minute. The bushes beside me started to shake. It made me think whether there was something or somebody standing behind them, waiting to jump out at me. I tried to ignore it and carried on walking. There were older boys standing around the corners of the street, messing with their wands, saying stupid spells. But I couldn't make them out; they were slurred, which meant they were drunk. One of the boys had caught sight of me and started walking towards me; his friends behind him.

"Hey, pretty lady, where are you off to this late at night?" His friends started laughing behind him. I tried to ignore them and carried on walking but no matter how much I tried. They just kept following me. I tried to run.

"Hey, where you running to?" He called after me, he was chasing me. Just keep running Bella! I told myself. Just keep running! His friends had dragged on behind. They didn't feel like running. I kept on running as fast as I could, hoping to lose my stalker. I kept telling myself not to look back. And do you know what I did? I turned back, to see if he'd given up. He had as far as I could tell. I couldn't see him anywhere. He must have given up. You did it Bella! I praised myself. Then I turned around to have the shock of my life...

He was standing (barely) there, grinning menacingly. My heart had leaped right into my mouth. I couldn't breathe; I wanted to back away but my feet wouldn't let me. He started laughing, his voice still slurred.

"You really shouldn't have done that, pretty lady" He grabbed my arm; his skin was so, so cold.

"Get off me!" I struggled, but he still wouldn't let me go.

"But you're such a pretty lady; I don't want to let you go"

"I swear to god, if you don't let go of me!...." I warned him.

"Oh" He laughed. "Pretty lady wants to get violent, does she?" He laughed. Then he grabbed my neck. For a drunken guy, he was strong! I couldn't breathe. My air passages were being blocked. I needed air. Then, he threw me on the cold hard ground. I didn't realise there was glass on the ground at first, but that was until the rough shards of glass started to cut through my skin like butter. I began to cry. I wish Cedric was here; he'd be able to help me... Stop it, you're being stupid! Cedric can't save you all the time! You're just being a big, whiney baby! I heard more footsteps approach me. Oh no! Here are his friends! .... I closed my eyes wishing it was over, when I heard a familiar yet distant voice. I opened my eyes. "_Expelliarmus!" _I saw a flash of light come at the boy who attacked me. I was saved! The boy had at least gone up two feet in the air. I tried to get up to try and thank my saviour. But my body was limp, I couldn't get up. There was glass in my arm and on the right side of my face, and my legs were sore from the force of hitting the ground. I felt a warm hand touch my cold arm. It was pulling me up gently. The stranger placed me in their arms. They sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" I recognized that voice anywhere. Especially one that's so angelic, it made my heart miss a few beats.

"Cedric?" I said, dazed and confused.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Err...yeah I think so......um, I don't know" He lifted my chin to examine my face.

"You're hurt...you're bleeding" He said it as if he was crying and so was I... almost.

"Don't worry about it....I'll be fine"

"Fine?!" He said, enraged. "Bella, I almost lost you, do you realise how painful that feels?" He was beginning to cry now. I shook my head. He stroked the good side of my face, and kissed my head gingerly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "It's just I worry about you too much, you mean so much to me"

"Same here" I smiled.

"Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey" He picked me up onto his back (I would have complained) and he carried me back to Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 and a half weeks later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the night of the Yule Ball. And to be honest, I couldn't be happier. Tonight was going to be just about Cedric and me....the two of us together....nothing could possibly ruin this......nothing.....

"Hi, Bella! Time to get you ready!" Alice burst in through the door. I was wrong...only **one** thing could ruin this, and it's just walked through my door. I groaned.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy puss! You want to look amazing for Cedric don't you?" She placed my dress onto my bed. I just nodded.

"Right then, we only have one hour, best get started!" She had this big suitcase with her, she opened it, it was full of makeup and other things to make me look pretty. I gulped at the amount.

"Right, first we have to put on your dress and your heels" She picked up the dress and told me to try it on. She help me get into it. I think it took about ten minutes just to get the back zip to go up, it kept on getting stuck. But we did it. It fitted me wonderfully. It showed off my figure without having to revealing anything. I shuddered at the memory of the revealing dress. Ugh! Alice told me to turn around so she could look at me in the dress. When she turned around; she started screeching like she had just won the lottery.

"WOW, BELLA CEDRIC'S GOING TO LOVE IT!" I blushed.

"You really think so?" I said, twirling around.

"YES! HE'D HAVE TO BE DUMB NOT TO!"

"Thanks, Alice"

"Right, now for makeup and hair!" She sat me down on a chair in front of this grand mirror she'd brought with her. My hair was a big ball of knots and tangles, but Alice brushed through it with great ease. She had got a curling iron out of her other suitcase and started curling my hair. She sighed.

"You're going to look so special Bella, Cedric is so lucky to have you" She looked a bit down.

"Aren't you going to the ball? Don't you have someone special?" She smiled half-heartedly.

"That's nice of you to ask but, I don't go to this school and I don't have anyone special" She wasn't as excited anymore, she was starting to become a bit sadder. I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"You have to have someone, I mean, I can't imagine someone as special and as beautiful as you, not having somebody" Her mood lightened a bit, but then it went down again.

"Well, there is this one person. His name is Jasper Hale"

"What's he like?"

"Actually, I don't really know, he doesn't even know I exist, I try to make him see me and, every time there is school dance, I'd plan to go and ask him, but, some other glamorous girl would ask him first. See, I was never good enough for him, never have been, never will be"

"Of course you are!"

"I see what you're trying to do here, but...."

"Alice, this Jasper person, doesn't deserve you; you deserve way better than him! He's just too stupid to realise how great you are. One day you're going to meet Mr Right, and he will love everything about you, he won't go off with other girls, he will love you for you, if I was a guy, I'd go with you, so why can't he?"

"Gee, thanks Bella"

"You're welcome" Alice had taken the curling irons out of my hair and put it into a bun. "Now that your hair done, time for make-up" She started rooting through her make-up suitcase. Then she started placing the make-up on my face. It felt weird! All of this, just to make me pretty? About half an hour had passed.

"Voila! You're done, Bella!" I looked in the mirror. The girl staring back at me didn't look like me at all. She was a stranger to me. I lifted up my hand to touch my face, the reflection did the same. I just couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Alice, I look....pretty"

"Of course you do! Now, it's time to go. There's a certain boy waiting for you downstairs" She smiled. I gently rose out of my chair, trying not to rip the dress, if I stood on it, Alice would kill me! But she stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here, Cedric wanted you to wear these." Alice pulled two tiny items out of her pocket. They were blue diamond encrusted hair clips. They were so beautiful, they took my breath away, and I couldn't even speak.

"H....how........d......did......he.......get......these?"

"They belonged to his mother, Elizabeth, my auntie, she said to him whenever he should meet a fine young girl, he should give these to her"

"I........I can't take these, Alice, I....can't" I felt like I was going to cry.

"Why not?" She sounded disappointed.

"Because they're too beautiful, and they belonged to his mother...I"

"Don't worry, oh and don't forget the necklace!" She placed the clips in my hair and the necklace around my neck, for a small necklace, it sure was heavy. But it was beautiful all the same.

"You look wonderful, now I think you have a certain person to impress" She smiled and I did too.

"Come on, I'll lead you downstairs, now promise me when the ball is over, you will give me every detail"

"Yes, I promise"

"Now promise me you'll have an awesome time"

"Oh, you can definitely count on that I'm sure"

"Good, now come on we're....I mean you're going to be late!" Then she dragged me out of the room, ready to meet Cedric. Remember what I said about being terrified? Scratch that, I've never been more nervous, not even for the tournament.

* * *

The heels Alice had made me wear, were killing my feet. I was a clumsy, accident-prone person; not such a good idea to put heels on me, who knows what's going to happen. I dare to think. Alice had walked me all the way to the stairs. I just took a peak around the corner to see if he was waiting for me, and to see if he was looking at me if he was there. He was there, but he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to his friend who was helping him look smart. I let out a little giggle. I turned back to Alice; she was edging me to go. I was completely frozen.

"Bella, what's wrong? Isn't he down there?"

"Yeah he is, it's just, I can't do this"

"Yes, you can and I'm going to make you" She smiled mischievously. I gulped. What was she going to do? She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me down the stairs. I tried to walk as slowly as I could, taking each step nice and slow, I didn't want to slip and perhaps fall on anybody. I kept looking at my feet, to make sure every step was precise. Alice nudged me and told me to look up. I did; everyone was looking at me. But, most importantly, Cedric was. He was smiling from ear to ear. He looked so, so happy. I began to smile back. He looked so smart, so beautiful in his suit. I was so glad, no, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that this person was mine. I know it was officially, only for the evening, but I felt like, he was mine for an eternity. Mine forever and always.

Alice had just led me to the last step, and I tripped. What a surprise! Cedric had rushed over and grabbed me before I fell flat on my face. Others had started laughing at me. I ignored them. As long as I was in the arms of my angel, I was fine. Cedric started laughing too.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know" He started to stroke my face gently.

"You look beautiful" He noticed I was wearing his mother's clips. My heart had skipped a few beats. He held out my arm which I gladly took. Alice started giggling. I looked at her; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Aw, Alice what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just you two look so beautiful....." I smiled, she was right.

"Right, I'm going to go back upstairs, you two have a wonderful time!" Then she ran off up the stairs. I could tell she went back to my room to cry her eyes out. I felt sorry for her. That Jasper guy really is special to her. And what really makes me angry is the fact that she thinks she's not good enough for him, or anybody for that matter. She has a wonderful personality that everyone loves or would love if they'd known her. I just can't understand why she'd feel that way. She's wonderful.....she's........ Cedric interrupted my train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Alice....she said to me that she doesn't feel special enough because of this guy at her school and I think seeing us two has just made it a bit worse"

"I know what she feels like"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I sometimes feel like, I'm good enough for you" I was shocked by this.

"Of course you're good enough for me! Why do you think that?"

"Because...just looking at you every day, listening to your beautiful voice every time I see you, it makes me feel like I don't deserve a beautiful angel like you" I was still shocked about what he had just said. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. How could he possibly feel like he doesn't deserve me?! He will always be good enough for me! Always! Why do you think I went to the ball with him? How could he possibly think that he wasn't good enough for me after all I've done, to show him he _was_ good enough for me! Honestly!....Boys!

"You will always be good enough for me! Remember that! You. Always. Will. Be."

"Yes, ma'am" Suddenly, everyone around us had burst into laughter. Ron and Harry were walking down the steps. Harry was wearing smart dress robes, but Ron.... his was a whole different story. His was a horrible brown colour, covered in a light brown lace. They were practically ancient! It was funny to look at him like that, but I knew what it was like to be laughed at by lots of people even though Ron was the person who started it. Cedric stopped laughing after 10 minutes. Professor McGonagall came up to us and spoke to us about being the first people to dance. I gulped. The first?! Cedric seemed calm with it, but I wasn't. All of those eyes on me! No way!

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -Later On...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't as bad as I thought. I'd already practised it with him before, so it wasn't as bad, not really. I tripped a few times. Those heels were a death trap. How could girls wear them? It's beyond me. Cedric had to lift me up a couple of times. That was.......something. It made me feel like I was on a roller coaster and I was going to be sick, but I was in Cedric's arms. That was good enough for me. Then it was the time of the night were we could leave with our partners, if we wanted. Cedric left with me at the first opportunity he could get. He led me onto the courtyard. It was covered with dazzling lights and beautiful ornaments and decorations, there were a few couples, but they'd left. Cedric had walked me into the middle of the courtyard, there was a fountain. How did that get there? He sat me down. I looked up at the night sky. The stars were a lot brighter tonight. I turned to look at Cedric. I smiled to myself. The sight of him was ten times better than looking at the stars. To me, he was my night sky full of stars. He looked at me, smiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tonight. It's been the best night of my life"

"Mine too" Then he grabbed my hands.

"Bella, remember when I said I liked you?"

"Yes" I grimaced at the memory of our argument.

"Well, I was wrong, I don't like you" WHAT?! HE WAS WRONG?! HE LIED TO ME?! I felt like I was going to cry. He didn't want to be with me. I couldn't breathe. I had just been cheated and lied to. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?! I rose up out of my seat.

"I think you've said quite enough!" Tears were streaming down my face. He looked at me shocked and confused.

"What?"

"I get it! You don't like me! Fine, if you don't mind, I have a bed to get to" I started to walk away; I felt his hand grip my arm.

"Wait, Bella!"

"Get off me, Cedric!"

"You didn't let me finish" He spun me around to face him. I didn't want to look at him. Not now, especially after what he just told me. He lifted my chin up with his finger. I looked into his eyes. I was entranced by his eyes. I was lost in them. I could feel another tear fall down my cheek, which he brushed away.

"What I was going to say was.....I don't like you"

"I know I heard that part" I said icily.

"I'm not finished" He said stroking my cheek.

"I don't like you....."

"I get that part!" I tried to walk away, he didn't grab my arm. He must want me to go.

"I don't like you......I......I.......I love you" My legs felt like they were going to fall under me. I can't believe I just tried to walk away from him. I didn't know he was going to say that! I feel like such an idiot! I turned around.

"I love you, Bella Swan; I can't imagine any other person I'd want to be with, but you" More tears kept falling down my cheek. I walked closer towards him. I stroked the side of his face, and then I pressed my lips to his. I was wrong about before. Tonight was THE best night of my life. We both unwillingly pulled away.

"I love you too, Cedric Diggory" I smiled. He held me closer towards him. I don't know how, but we eventually started to slow dance.

"I remember the first day I saw you come in through the Great Hall doors, it was your first ever time, I knew even then you would be special to me" I smiled, thinking back to my first year. I was so scared. I'd been brought into a whole new world, I knew nothing about.

"I remember when I first saw you.....you took my liquorice" I accused him playfully. He chuckled.

"I said I was sorry" He whined. We both laughed.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone"

"What about your friends?"

"You know what I mean"

"I feel the same way too" He smiled. He looked up at the sky. I did too. There was a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made my wish. I wished that Cedric and I would stay together like this forever, no matter what happens, we'll always be together, no arguments, nothing. Our true love will never ever die. Shh, don't tell anyone! I want it to come true! Cedric looked back down to see me making a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing, I already have my wish" I smiled. Then Cedric pulled his lips to mine.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I didn't put the second task in this chapter because I wanted it to be all about the ball. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all. The next chapter will definitely include the second task. And will Cedric and Bella have another argument?? Read to find out! **** Please Review! xx**

**P.s. Sorry for the rubbish beginning, hopefully it got better as the chapter progressed. If it didn't let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Love never Dies Chapter 7**

**Thank you so much for either adding me as your fave author or the story as your fave! It really means a lot! I'm really glad you like the story as much as I like writing it, so thanks! Here's the next instalment! Enjoy! **

**Bella's POV**

Tomorrow is the day of the second task. Gulp! I haven't figured out the egg yet! I'm done for! Every time I open it, it screeches at me. How on earth am I meant to figure it out?! I'm pretty sure the other contestants have figured it by now. Especially Cedric. He's smart. Oh, what am I going to do?! I woke up this morning feeling warm and fuzzy. Last night was amazing. Cedric and me under a starry sky and then he declares his undying love for me and me the same with him. Nothing could tear us apart now, especially after last night. I had a transfiguration lesson and I couldn't wait! I had it with Cedric. True bliss! I woke up humming to myself. Alice was still here, she noticed my sudden happiness. Plus, I forgot she wanted me to give her every detail from last night, but I couldn't. Not after what she told me about Jasper, I just couldn't do that to her. But, that didn't stop her from asking me over breakfast.

"So, what happened?" She asked enthusiastically, as I placed a piece of toast in my mouth. I signalled her to wait as I chewed. I didn't want to talk with my mouth full.

"Nothing much happened" I said simply. Alice looked over to Cedric's table; he was smiling as much as I was.

"Doesn't sound or look like nothing much to me" Pointing over at Cedric. I blushed as he gave me his famous crooked smile. I almost choked on my toast.

"Okay, okay! Something...did happen last night" I said giving in; there was no way I could win with this girl.

"Spill!"

"Okay, we danced...then we went onto the courtyard and we looked at the stars....that's pretty much it"

"No way! That couldn't be the only thing you guys did, if I know my Cedric, he would have kissed you" I choked on my toast as she said those last words.

"Just out of curiosity, is there anything else you would have known him to do?"

"Yes, there are others, but that's not important, did he kiss you?" She asked eagerly. I stayed silent, she'll catch onto it in 3...2...1...

"OMG, he did!" Bingo! I knew she'd catch on; she tends to do that from time to time. Do I know her or what?

"Yeah, he did"

"Wow, what was it like?"

"Err...ok....I guess" What was I meant to say?!

"Ok? Is that all? Come on Bella, you can tell me.....surely he was a lot better than that.....right?" I sighed giving in. She just kept pushing and pushing until I told her.

"Right, it wasn't....ok.....it was.......amazing" She started giggling uncontrollably.

"You know, most cousin's would be furious with girls like me going out with their cousins, you know, they'd be more... protective"

"Not me! I couldn't be happier! Cedric's always been the lonely one in the family, I'm just so glad he's found you!" I looked over at Cedric, he still hadn't stopped smiling. I couldn't even imagine a beautiful soul like him...alone. It wasn't worth thinking about.

"Maybe you're right"

"Of course I'm right, you complete him Bella, and I've never seen him so happy!" I smiled. The bell began to ring; it was time for my transfiguration lesson with Cedric. YAY! I asked Alice where she would go if all of us are in lessons, she just said she hangs around in the library doing boring things, or she would ask Dumbledore if she could leave the grounds to do shopping. (Safety Rules and all that) I just said goodbye to her, then she shouted something at me.

"By the way, somebody wishes to speak to you after breakfast!" She was hinting that it was Cedric. What would he wish to speak to me about? We had nothing to really talk about, except how much we loved each other. But that was pretty much it. I walked out of the Great Hall doors were a certain person was waiting for me. I blushed and smiled. Cedric was standing in the corner, waiting for me like he had done a while ago. I walked over to him.

"Hey, you ready to go to class?" He shook his head. I was confused.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to class today and neither are you" He said seeming very happy about it.

"Huh?" I said, now even more confused than before. He bent down and whispered something in my ear.

"There's somewhere I want to take you"

"But, we'll get expelled, we can't skip lessons" I whispered angrily at him. He just smiled.

"Not today, can't you bend the rules, just this once?" He smiled crookedly at me. Damn his persuasiveness!

"Oh....ok then" I was still unsure of whether to do this.

"Excellent, now come with me" He grabbed my hand and just pulled me across the corridors, down the stairs and through some more corridors. We hid around a corner trying to catch our breath.

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" He grabbed my hand again and we started running. Actually I was kind of enjoying this. The rush of adrenaline I had because I was breaking the rules was fantastic. I could just feel it pumping through every inch of my body. I think I should do it more often. Why am I thinking like this? Of course I shouldn't do it more often! What am I thinking?! We both ended up on this huge balcony; there was an amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds and beyond. It was truly breath- taking.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?"

"Nope, we're not there yet" He walked to the corner, were there was a broomstick leaning on the wall. Gulp. What does he plan to do with that?! Err....I dare to think. He got on it and tapped the space behind him, signalling me to get on.

"Oh, no! No way, Cedric, there is no way; I'm getting on that thing!"

"Yes you are, how am I supposed to take you where I want to take you, if you won't get on it?"

"No, Cedric I refuse to...." He interrupted me by stroking my cheek gently and started using the puppy-dog face.

"Please, for me" I had to admit, he was pretty cute when he did that. No, Bella! You don't want to go on that thing, just say no and walk to transfiguration. It's easy, you put one leg in front of the other after you turn away from him, go!

"Ok" What?! Bella, are you nuts?! Fine, don't come crying to me later on, after a broken leg from falling off that thing! Just you watch! You'll regret it!

I got on it behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, I started to whimper. Cedric told me not to worry, he was a decent flyer and he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I trusted him. That was the only thing I could have right now. All of my emotions had to be crammed at the back. Cedric didn't warn me about when he was going to take off. He was so going to pay for it. It shocked me so much that I began to scream as he shot through the trees, missing them by only inches. He just laughed. What was so funny to him? Then he eventually began to land. I felt like I was going to sick. I could see stars spinning around my head. Cedric chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time"

"Next time?" I said still feeling sick. I hope there wasn't a next time. I don't think I could take it. He picked me up off of the broom and carried me through the forest. I looked back to see Cedric's broom following us behind him. Like it was stalking us. He must have charmed it; he wouldn't have been able to carry me and the broom at the same time. He told me to close my eyes. Now I was more confused than before, but I did what he had asked me to do. I could feel him place me down onto soft yet wet grass. Yuck!

"Now open your eyes Bella" I opened them. I was astonished. We were in a beautiful meadow, covered in wonderful green grass, flowers that were in bloom. It was just magnificent. The sun was beginning to shine onto the raindrops that had begun to fall last night. (After me and Cedric went to bed) they were like diamonds, reflecting in the sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said as he slowly sat down next to me.

"How...How did you find this place?" I said still taking in my surroundings.

"It's just outside the castle walls, I come here to think. Remember that time I was late for Moody's class?" I grimaced at the memory of Moody torturing us. But I nodded anyway.

"Well, Dumbledore didn't want to see me, I was here, trying to think, I tend to lose track of time when I'm here"

"What do you think about?"

"Certain things, you, mostly, but now that we're in the tournament, I think about that a lot too, I have nightmares; we both die in the tournament in some graveyard. You try to protect me and I try to protect you and..." I was shocked by what I was hearing. He was having the same nightmare. How could that happen?

"Don't worry it's just a bad dream, right?" I tried to reassure him.

"Right, but....it's got to mean something, I mean every dream has a meaning, otherwise, why would you have them?" Cedric was now deep in thought, which he suddenly took himself out of.

"Anyway, that's not why I wanted to bring you here"

"It's not?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow"

"The second task"

"Yeah, I figured out the egg"

"I kinda knew you were going to figure it out"

"Yeah, and I kinda knew, you wouldn't" We both smiled, we knew each other so, so well.

"This is why...I plan to tell you about the second task"

"You...you can't, it's cheating!"

"You can talk, you're the one ditching classes" he said smiling.

"Hey, I was forced"

"You shouldn't give into peer pressure" I just sighed. I could never win with him. Not in a million years.

"Fine, just tell me"

"Okay, well, you had to put the egg underwater"

"Sure, why didn't I think of that?" Smacking my forehead dumbly

"Anyway, there was a riddle we had to solve; do you want me to tell you?"

"Go ahead"

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took" It took me a few moments to think about it, trying to realise what it had meant. Then it hit me.

"Cedric, there aren't any mermaids in the black lake are there?"

"Well done, Bella, you figured it out quicker than I did"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it took me 2 hours"

"Really? I thought it would take you less than that" He chuckled.

"I'm not that smart" Then I just realised something.

"Wait, didn't you just say, 'recover what we took'?"

"Yes, they take something precious from us, which makes us want it back, that's why we have to get it"

"The only precious thing I have is....." I looked at him, and then I smiled.

"The only precious thing I have is you; you're more precious to me than anything else I have in the world"

"You're the most precious thing to me" He stroked my face.

"So, what could they possibly take from us?"

"I have a confession; I know what they're going to take from me"

"What?" I was now shocked, what could they possibly take from him?

"The reason Alice came over here, she, not only wanted to see me in the tournament, but... she's part of it"

"What??" I said, completely stunned.

"She's the thing that's going to be taken from me"

"What? How could you possibly do that?!" I stood up, completely enraged.

"Do what?!" He said, starting to get infuriated with me and was slightly confused.

"Use poor Alice in a dangerous competition like this"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice, Cedric! How could you do this?!"

"I.....I......listen, Bella, you would have been taken away from me if you weren't entered in the tournament, Dumbledore had to suggest the next important thing to me! I disagree with it more than you do, she's my cousin, Bella, she's family, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have done it! So you have no right to shout at me!"

"I have no right?! I have every right! And you know it! Doesn't Alice get a say in this?!"

"She knows" His voice was becoming gentler.

"How could she agree to this?! This tournament is dangerous, doesn't she realise that?!"

"Listen, Bella, I don't know why you're mad at me, but it was Alice's choice, not mine!" He was enraged with me again.

"It doesn't matter! She can't be a part of it!"

"Do you think I wanted any part in this?!"

"Obviously you did! You did it because you wanted to impress me, remember?!" Now Cedric had risen from his spot.

"I know I did it, maybe my life would have been a whole lot simpler, if you weren't..."

"A part of your life?" I said, finishing his sentence.

"No, that's not what I was going to say"

"Don't lie to me! I know it was what you were going to say!"

"Why don't you ever let me finish my sentences?"

"Because I know their endings, I know you too well, Cedric"

"Not well enough"

"If I don't know you well enough, then what were you going to say? Go on, enlighten me"

"I was going to say, my life would have been a whole lot easier if you weren't.....dazzling me all the time, that's what made me do it, that's what made me enter"

"I.....I dazzle you?"

"Yeah, ever since the moment I first saw you"

"It's not fair"

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that I argue with you, then you try and soften me up by dazzling me....with your eyes....and your smile and...It's just not fair"

"I dazzle _you_?" He seemed pretty smug about it. He started to slowly walk towards me.

"Yeah, you do, ever since I first saw you, on the train" He started to brush away my hair away from my face.

"Why do we fight? It hurts me to raise my voice even just a little bit, especially at you, and I don't want to"

"Me neither"

"Shall we just carry on like it never happened?"

"Cedric, you know I can't, especially after what you've just told me"

"I'm a lot more hurt about it than you are, she's my cousin, Bella, she's family, next to you, she means the world to me, even if she is a hyperactive, shopaholic"

"I know...I just...couldn't bear to see her hurt, I care about her too, she feels like family to me already"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, especially you"

"Hey, I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes, so don't blame yourself, come on, we best get back to the school, they'll be sending out a search party out for us soon"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Later On - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cedric and I had made it back to the school. Transfiguration was already over and it was time for break. Cedric had to leave me to go and meet up with his friends, but that was ok. I needed to speak to Alice alone about her newly-made decision. I wouldn't storm up to her. I cared about her too much to do that to her, especially after my little mishap with Cedric. I couldn't bear to hurt his family, it would break his heart. I found her in the library, where she promised she'd be earlier on. I had to confront her gently, and it had to be quick and quiet, because we were in a library.

"Hey, Bella, did Cedric show you the meadow?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah, he did, it was wonderful, listen I need to talk to you" I whispered back.

"Is it about what Cedric said about my....decision?"

"Yeah, it is, how could you do that, Alice?"

"I had to, he's family"

"I know that, but, you could get hurt"

"Don't worry, Dumbledore said I was going to be completely safe and so will the others"

"Oh...ok, It's just I really care about you, you know"

"I know, thanks for looking out for me, I know what I'm doing"

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you later"

"By the way, I was told to tell you that the champions are meant to do a photo shoot and an interview with the Daily Prophet in the err......trophy room, I think, by the teachers dining table"

"I know where it is, thanks Alice, I'll see you later"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The next Day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was the day of the second task. Urgh. I'm glad Cedric had told me all about the task; otherwise....actually I don't really want to know what would have happened to me. I'm just glad that I know. Cedric had taught me a spell that would keep me underwater for over an hour. The bubble head charm. Cedric had practised it with me after our separate interviews with Reeter Skeeter. The journalist for the _Daily Prophet_. I had never seen anyone so, annoyingly nosy in all of my life; she wanted to know absolutely everything about me. What I do in the mornings, what I eat etc. I should have told her to sling her hook and leave me alone, but I couldn't; she would have written something fake about me in the papers that would have horrified everyone, even Cedric. So, I had to tell her. She even asked me about my love life! As if I'd tell a nosy person like her what my love life was like! She had some nerve. Anyway, getting back to the tournament. It's only an hour away. And I'm more scared than ever. Not only for me and Cedric, but for Alice too. She may have said Dumbledore was going to make sure she was safe, but I'm not so sure. Anything could happen to her. They had thought the Leonardo Dicaprio look-alike was going to be safe, but look what happened; he died.

I had to go to the Grand Entrance, where I would be taken to the black lake. Cedric sat next to me, and Fleur and Krum sat next to each other, facing us on the rowboat. I had to cross my arms, Cedric had placed his hand next to me, and it was really hard to resist temptation. It was absolutely freezing outside, which meant the water was too. It took about ten minutes before we were actually out in the open. There were these large tower things. Maybe that's were our audience were going to watch. Getting off of the rowing boat was tricky; it kept wobbling all the time. Cedric had managed to help me without me having to fall over, which was a good start up to now. We had to wait till our audience had arrived. We had to get changed into our erm...costumes that we would be competing in. Krum was okay with taking his shirt off. He had the muscles and the body for it. Cedric seemed okay with it too, but he seemed a bit self- conscious about taking his shirt off in front of me. Fleur and I had objected to the whole thing, we were girls, we didn't want to get dressed in front of two boys, plus it was freezing. So what were we meant to do?

Apparently one of the teachers had told the boys to just turn away whilst we got changed because they didn't have anywhere else to put them. Silly idea if you ask me, I felt like a five year old telling them not to look. Fleur and I were both given swimming costumes. Hers was blue and mine was red. _**(Pics of swimming costumes on Profile)**_But it was still freezing, wearing them. I think I should have a nice warm bath when I get back. That's if I get back, of course. I had just barely passed the first one. The thought of a nice warm bath would keep me going for now. As long as I kept thinking about it, I should be ok. I waited at the line where I was supposed to stand before I had to dive in. Cedric waited next to me too, he looked at me; he couldn't stop smiling. I slapped him lightly on his arm, warning him not to take it any further. He understood. Then Dumbledore came to stand by Fleur and me. He placed his wand at the side of his neck, which made his voice become amplified.

"Silence!" The volume of his voice had hurt my ears, I felt like my ear drums were going to burst.

"Now, Welcome to the second task, last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts" I immediately looked at Cedric, he wasn't looking at me. He was right; something was going to be taken.

"This treasure, one for each champion, lies at the bottom of the black lake. Which they only have an hour to find. After that, they remain alone, no magic can save them" I gulped. "You may dive in after the cannon sounds" Then, the cannon had been set off. I said the spell and then dived into the water. The water immediately began to freeze my body quicker than the air had. But I could still breathe. Cedric had waved goodbye to me and began to search for Alice. I decided to follow him; I didn't want to be left on my own. Especially in dark creepy waters such as these. Our task had made me think. If Alice was being taken from Cedric, then what was being taken from me? It was like I said to Cedric, he was the only important thing to me, so what could they possibly take from me? I continued to swim as fast as I could, whilst Cedric tried to keep up with my pace. He may have been a fast runner on the ground, but he was definitely no fast swimmer underwater.

After what felt like more than the hour we were given, I managed to find this little underwater city of some sorts. It was magnificent. I felt like one of those archaeologists, who had just made a huge discovery. But this was no time for sightseeing. I had to retrieve what was taken from me. Cedric had followed me and at last we were both swimming at the same pace. As we got closer to the large ruins, we could see little shapes hanging from pieces of seaweed. The more we got closer, the more we could see what those shapes were, they were people. I immediately swan up to them. That's when I saw Alice. I touched her face, she was out cold. I waved Cedric over, he came over immediately. I looked at the others. There was a little girl about the age of six or seven. She must be Fleur's little sister. I looked at the next person, it was Hermione. Was she my treasure? I looked over at the last person. It was Angela. I wasn't sure whether Angela or Hermione would be my treasure. They were both my friends. Both were very important to me, so which one was it? I decided to go for Hermione first. But then this little mermaid came up to me threatening me with her spear.

"_Choose your own!" _It said to me.

"But she's my friend too" I tried to tell her, but it came out in bubbles.

"_Only One!" _She growled at me, and then she swam away screaming. I turned around to see a shark coming towards me with its razor sharp teeth. I dodged out of the way, trying not to get bitten, when it bit through Hermione's vine. Of course! Now I get it! It must have been Krum; he'd taken her to the ball. So she must be his treasure. I immediately went for Angela. I zapped the vine with my wand and she was immediately set free. Cedric had then set Alice free. But there was one problem. Fleur hadn't come for her treasure, her sister. Where could she have gone? Cedric had tapped his watch, showing me we only had fifteen minutes left. I told him to go ahead without me, I'd wait for Fleur, she had to be somewhere. Cedric hesitantly swam away from me with Alice. If there was going to be one person that was going to be last, it was going to be me, I didn't deserve it. Not by a long mile. I still continued to wait for Fleur; there was still no sign of her. What should I do? I can't stay here and wait for her. There was no sign of her. There was only one other option. Retrieve her sister for her. I swam over to her and zapped her vine. I grabbed hold of her with my other arm. (I had Angela in my other). And I began to swim back up to the surface. The closer I got to the surface, the lighter it became. I was going to make it. I would have survived the second task, all because Cedric and I did it together, again. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet, but whoever did it, thank you, this tournament has done nothing but bring us closer than ever.

I managed to get to the surface, as soon as Angela and Fleur's sister hit the surface; they immediately woke up from their deep sleep. The crowd had begun to cheer, each voice getting louder and louder. I swam the two girls back to the tower and they were immediately seen to. Fleur was there, hugging her little sister, she was overjoyed to see her. I was immediately ragged out of the water so quick I didn't even have a chance to speak. All I could feel was loads of arms and hands around me, wrapping towels around me and giving me words of congratulations. Cedric ran up to me.

"Bella are you alright? You must be freezing!" He wrapped his towel around me.

"Yeah....I....I.....I......I'm........all......all.......right"

"Well done, you made it"

"I finished last, Cedric"

"Next to last, Fleur never got past the Grindylows" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, hoping to warm me up, it did. I was glad, I was in his safe guarding arms as usual, and that's the way I wanted it to stay. Dumbledore had started to speak again, his voice still amplified. He was about to announce the winner.

"Well done to all four champions. Now I'm pleased to announce that first place goes to...Cedric Diggory!" Everyone started to clap for him. Even I did. He deserved it.

"It would seem that Mr Krum would have finished first, if he had not been attacked by the Grindylows, but he had displayed a fine effort to rescue Miss Granger, and we haven't forgotten Miss Swan, oh, no!" Huh? What about me? What have I done?

"Miss Swan had shown great determination, not only to rescue her treasure, but Miss Delacour's as well; we have decided to award her second place, for outstanding moral fibre!" I was shocked. Second Place! I could hear voices of congratulations all around me, but the only voice I was interested in was Cedric's. I could feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me. It was Alice.

"Wow, Bella! Second Place! I knew you could do it!"

"Th....Th.....Thanks....Al........Alice!"

"Oh dear you're freezing, come on, let's get you by a fire"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Later that Night- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was now sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, sipping my freshly made hot chocolate. Cedric couldn't be with me all day, he had to go back to his own common room, but Alice stayed with me. She couldn't stop talking about the second task.

"Wow, Bella, I still can't believe it, Second Place!"

"I know, I'm trying to wrap my head around it myself"

"Did you ever think you'd get this far?"

"Nope, not at all"

"What's going to happen now? I mean, you and Cedric are tied."

"Nothing's going to happen, it doesn't matter who wins, as long as me and Cedric are ok, that's all that matters"

"So don't you care about the prize?"

"Alice, I feel like I've already won the prize, I have Cedric"

"Aww, that's sweet, Bella"

"It's true, Hermione kept saying that the tournament has done nothing but tear us apart, but, I think it's done the exact opposite"

"I think so too!" She started giggling uncontrollably again.

"What?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to tell you till tomorrow, but....."

"What?" I was getting really excited.

"Remember what I told you about Jasper not noticing me?"

"Yeah"

"Well, there's another school dance at our school and he called me up and asked me to the dance, apparently all he's ever wanted to do was ask me, he didn't want to be with the other girls, he only wanted to be with me, he was just shy"

"That's great Alice; you'll have to find a spectacular dress for it!"

"I know, what do you think will impress him the most?"

"Alice, just be yourself, he will like you for you anyway"

"Yeah, you're right, but the bad news is, I have to leave tomorrow"

"What?"

"I have to leave, my school wants me back as soon as possible, there were only so many days I could stay"

"Please don't go, Alice" I felt like I was going to cry.

"I have to, I'm sorry Bella, I really am" I hugged her tightly.

"I'm gunna miss you, Alice, more than you'll ever know"

"Hey, I'm not gone yet!" I started to wipe the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"I know, but you will be...."

"I'm just so glad I met you, Bella, I'm so glad to see the type of person you've turned Cedric into. He was never like this before he met you and......you've turned him into a new person, Bella. And I'm so happy" Alice began to cry too.

"We've had some good times though haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have, but, don't worry I'll come and visit when I can"

"You'd better, or I'll track you down, all I have to do is ask Dumbledore what school you're from, promise me you'll visit?"

"I promise, now, you'd better get some sleep, you've had a tough day" She was wiping her tears away from her face.

"But, will you be here in the morning?" I said, getting up.

"No, I'll be gone before you wake up"

"Oh, ok......" I ran to her and hugged her with everything I had.

"I'll miss you, so, so much Alice, remember that"

"I will, you won't forget me will you?"

"Alison isn't it?" She hugged me for the last time then she waved me off to bed. I was sure going to miss her. I went to bed that night dreaming about all of the times we had together. I really was going to miss her. I hope she visits me again soon.

**End of Chapter!**

**That's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry I had to get rid of Alice, I didn't want to but I wanted her to have her happy ending with Jasper just like Bella and Cedric, but don't be discouraged, I'll bring her back soon in another chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review! Xx Next chapter coming soon! **

**P.s. I'll have to write about the third task in the next chapter or the one after it (even though I don't want to) I want to bring Edward into the story, I can't go on about Cedric and Bella forever. Cedric is going to have to die at some point.*cries* so I'm sorry to those who want to keep him in. I want to keep him in as much as you do, but I can't. Edward has to come in at some point, otherwise I wouldn't be keeping to my story. So I apologise again. xxx**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write another chapter as quickly as you'd like, but I've been having major writer's block and need to think of an exciting chapter to keep you all entertained.

Plus. On top of that I have had stacks and stack of homework from school; because I'm doing my GCSE's this year and the next, so I have to do that to.

I promise I will start writing the next chapters as quickly as I can because I know you're all waiting to find out what happens.

So, once again, I apologize

Oh, and thanx for all the people who have read it, reviewed it, or added the story as their fave or me as their fave author, thanx it means a lot to me so thanx once again!

Love from

twilightgirl2009 xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8

True Love Never Dies Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Alice was right. She was gone before I woke up. I missed her already. She had a special presence here at this school and not having her here made me feel...well, I missed her. That's all you need to know. Seeming as though the champions did such a good job yesterday, we were allowed to have the day off. This was great for me because I could just drown in my sorrows from the nightmare I had last night. I don't want to talk about it, it'll come back to me in flashes during the day and I don't want that. But I might as well tell you, otherwise what would be the point in telling you my story?

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I stood there motionless trying to take in my surroundings. It felt familiar, the smell, the scenery, the chill I got down my spine. It was all recognisable. I was in the graveyard again. But I was alone this time. Cedric wasn't with me. So this nightmare must be different. I looked down. My wand was in my hand, like I was ready for a duel or something. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. I began to shake, but I started to walk towards the cauldron in front of me. Then I saw it, the face that would haunt me forever. I'd never seen him in my nightmares before, he was new. He looked like that...what's his name?...That doctor who person...David...something. Anyway, he walked towards me slowly and steadily, each step he took made my heart miss a few beats. This is it, I thought. I'm going to die. He smiled at me menacingly and took his wand out of his pocket. Goodbye world. It's been nice. He didn't have to say any spells to send me hurtling through the air and to land on the grave stone that symbolised the grim reaper. It may have been only a dream, but it hurt. I tried to get up, but I was shaking too much from the pressure of hitting the gravestone. He began laughing at me again._

"_Look at you, Lord Voldemort was right, you are pathetic! Can't even stand up for yourself, don't you listen in your lessons?"_

"_W...Why are you doing this to me"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Lord Voldemort sent me to finish you"_

"_F...finish me?" Now I was scared more than ever. I tried to get up again but my body was still shaking, I couldn't get up._

"_Ha-ha, look at you, you're helpless. Looks like your pretty boy Cedric isn't going to save you this time"_

"_C...Cedric? If you've done anything to him, I swear to God! ..."_

"_Oh, now she decides to fight back!"_

"_What have you done to him?"_

"_Don't worry, he's fine, aren't you Cedric?" He turned around and I turned my head. There he was. The Greek Adonis. But ... his face was different. It was a lot paler...no, it was paler than pale. It was... it was..._

"_Hello, Bella" He smiled evilly at me. What was wrong with him? What's happened to him? His face may have looked different... but his angelic voice certainly wasn't._

"_Cedric, come on, we have to get out of here, now" I felt like I was going to cry._

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

"_W...what?"_

"_I said I'm not going anywhere" He knelt down in front of me. "And neither are you" He whispered in my ear whilst brushing the hair away from my face. Then I looked into his eyes. They were crimson. His beautiful brown eyes were gone. They had been replaced with eyes that looked like they belonged to the devil or something. What had happened to him? What had happened to my perfect Cedric? I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I remembered I still had my wand in my hand at the ready. I tried to stand up but Cedric (if it was him) pushed me back down._

"_You're not going anywhere" He smiled evilly. He showed his beautiful white teeth, but they weren't his, not anymore. He was a ...a...vampire? Then he lunged at my neck. And the last thing I heard was the laughter from the stranger behind him._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -End of Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I remember waking up after that nightmare, screaming. I also remember my limbs feeling really sore, like they had done in my nightmare. Something was going on, I could feel it; I wouldn't be having these nightmares if something wasn't going on. You might think I'm crazy...I can tell you do. But... I'm not, am I? I'll probably let you lot decide for yourselves. Whatever you decide, you'll probably be right. I might or might not be insane. Either way I cannot be sure.

I wish Alice was here. She'd understand...No, wait...She'd think I've been driven up the wall too. Isn't there anyone I can talk to? I know! ...No, he wouldn't understand...oh, wait there's err...no, she wouldn't believe me either. Urgh! Isn't there anyone? HELP ME PEOPLE! Well, there is no point in telling Cedric. He would be the last person I would want to tell. He'd probably think I was nuts and would never want to see me again. I wouldn't blame him. But I want to see him. The champions have the day off so... why shouldn't I see him? All I have to do is ask where his common room is...oh and the password too. But, wouldn't Cedric have already told me already? Or maybe he didn't realise that I'd want to visit him. As soon as that thought escaped my head, Harry walked through the door carrying some old rags. What would he be doing with those? I smiled at him as he entered.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh, you mean my invisibility cloak?" Was that what it was?

"Invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, you just put it over you and you're invisible, I just had to get away from Snape's lesson"

"Where did you get it?"

"I got it as a Christmas present in my first year here, there wasn't any name though"

"No name?"

"Nope, all it said was 'use it well'"

"And have you?"

"Yeah, it comes in real handy when I need to sneak out at night and stuff"

"So was that you I heard a year ago?"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"I thought it was nearly-headless Nick that night, I even went to Dumbledore about it, now I'll have to apologize to him for being such a snitch"

"Sorry" Then my brain hatched an idea.

"Hey do you mind borrowing that cloak to me?"

"Sure, what do you want to use it for?"

"What do you think I'm gunna use it for? It's an invisibility cloak isn't it?"

"Point taken, do you want it now?"

"Yeah, I'm gunna need it for tonight"

"Whatever you're doing, I don't want to get involved"

"Don't worry, you won't need to be" His face looked sad and perhaps slightly worried now. There were many mixed emotions on his face which I tried to make out, but only the sadness in his face was noticeable. What could be wrong with him? He seemed ok a second ago. Was it the fact that he thought that I was getting up to mischief with his cloak? Surely not. He knows I wouldn't do such a thing. Does he?

"What's wrong, Harry? Listen, if you don't want me to lend the cloak..."

"No, I'm completely fine with that it's just..." He looked as if he couldn't get his words out. If he was ok with me lending the cloak, what could be playing on his mind for him to act like this? And why?

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"N...No, I want to, It's just...I had a scary nightmare last night"

"Join the club; I've been having them too"

"You have? How come?" He sat on the sofa next to me, now completely focused on what I had to say.

"Well, I've been having nightmares since I was 5, but they seemed to have become a lot worse ever since I was picked for the tournament"

"I can see why, this tournament must really scare you"

"Yeah, but I'm managing to pull through it, very...very slowly, but I'm getting through it all the same"

"I can't imagine what you're going through, I thought I was going to be mysteriously chosen for the tournament" Ok, that was strange.

"How did you come to think that?"

"Well, I've never really told anybody this but, remember what Moody said about me being the only one to have survived the...killing curse?" That brought back memories and not the ones I wish to remember either. I could just see the dead spider in front of me, lying there lifeless. I shuddered. But I nodded to answer his question.

"Well, it's true; my parents were killed when I was only tiny. You-know-who had killed them with the killing curse, but I managed to survive it, that's why I have this scar". He lifted the bits of hair that was covering his scar. "And he's been trying to kill me ever since"

"Harry, I...I'm so sorry to hear that...I"

"It's no biggie, what are you meant to say? Because both my parents are dead, I've had to live with my aunt and uncle and with my cousin, Dudley" He made a disgusted face.

"Well, it can't be that bad I mean you're with family, right" He laughed a little.

"That's what I expected you to say, yeah sure I'm with family, but they treat me like something they've found on the bottom of their shoes"

"I know how you feel, I'm the same, I don't live with family, I'm adopted, apparently they were my parent's closest friends but I could never be sure because they wouldn't treat me like the way they do if they were"

"Listen, I know I shouldn't be asking this but, how did your parents...you know" At first I didn't understand what he had meant but I eventually got it in the end.

"Oh, well, that's a mystery I'm not sure how they died, all I got told by my step parents was 'they died in a car crash because they went for a drive and they never came back because they didn't want you' but I don't believe that"

"That's terrible, I know what you're like and I know they would have loved you to bits, I know I would have if you were my daughter"

"Aw, thanks, you're such a good friend"

"No thanks needed, all part of the job ma'am" I giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you said you get around the school a lot in that cloak; well, do you happen to know where the hufflepuff common room is?"

"Yeah, it's on the fifth floor, behind the second tapestry, oh, and if you want to know the password, it's cauldron"

"How...How do you know that?"

"When Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff, Ron wanted to pull a prank on Cedric for making us lose, so he wanted me to find out where his common room was and lucky enough, I just happened to run into Fred and George, who told me"

"Wait, did Ron pull the prank on him?" I started to sound a little angry.

"Don't worry, Bella, he didn't, I talked him out of it because I said to him I 'couldn't find' the common room, so he just gave up in the end"

"Thanks" I sounded quite relieved now.

"Oh and by the way, I was going to write to my godfather, Sirius. He gives me advice when I have nightmares; you could write to him if you wish, I'll let him know you're writing to him, just write your letter and I'll write the address on for you"

"Thanks, harry, you really are a good friend, oh, and I don't think I'll need your cloak after all"

"Oh, ok, let me know if you change your mind"

"I will" He stood up and exited the room, taking the cloak with him.

Now I felt bored. I had nothing to do. What Harry said gave me a lot to think about. He was like me in so many ways. He had horrible step parents too, well, aunt and uncle. I guess I'll never be that lucky, at least he's with family. I have to live with so called friends of my mom and dad's. But the thing that troubled me the most was that you-know-who was after him, so he could finish him off. Just like me; it was only a dream, right? At least, I hope I'm right. Just sitting here thinking about my life just depresses me that little bit more. I missed Alice, I missed her a lot. What would it have been like for her to go back to a school where she was welcomed as the cousin of one of the Tri-wizard champions? It would have been great I suppose. But, little did they know she was actually a part of it. That was the whole reason she came here.

But, I really missed her. I even missed her shopping sprees. That was what Cedric would call 'desperate'. Really desperate. Speaking of Cedric, I had to see him. Even two seconds away from him was excruciatingly painful. I had to see him, right now. I got up off of the sofa and put on my robes. I would have been pulled over for it, even though I'm not really taking part in the lessons today. I placed my wand in my pocket, why I would need it, I would never know, but you still never know. I walked down the small flight of stairs then I exited through the painting of the fat lady. I looked at her, she was sleeping, bless her. She must have stayed up all night gossiping with the other paintings.

Now I was on the corridor and I had to walk towards the moving stairs. Man, I hated those things! They always took you to the places you don't intend to go! I just hope this time they take me to exactly where I want to go. I ran up and down a couple of stairs. I had to run before the stairs began to change. Who invented changing stairs anyway? It's just stupid! Now, where did Harry say Cedric's common room was? Err... Oh yeah, that's right. He said it was on the err... fifth floor. Okay. To my surprise, the stairs didn't change. This meant I was going to be there in no time. I was now on the fifth floor trying to look for the second tapestry. There wasn't even a single tapestry. Never mind a second tapestry. Could Harry have been wrong? Well, he can seem like that sometimes, so maybe he was wrong. I could hear somebody coming, shoot! What would they say if they found a Gryffindor by the Hufflepuff common room? If it was even here. I had to hide, it didn't matter whether it was a student or a teacher, I still would have been told off. I had to think of a way to hide without getting caught, I couldn't hide behind the suit of armour, I'd so get caught. I tried to remember certain spells that would help me. Invisibility spell? No...I don't learn that till 5th year. Why didn't I just take the cloak off Harry when I had got the chance? Stupid Bella! I remember being taught a spell in 1st year, not by one of the teachers, I think it was one of the students. It allowed me to swap clothes with whatever person I chose, without them knowing of course. Great, now if only I could remember the spell...

Shoot I can hear them coming! Err...cloth-es chang-es!**(A/N:Stupid Spell I know)**I hid behind the suit of armour. I couldn't see the person, only what they were doing. They stood by a wall and tapped their wand on it twice. What were they doing? Then, a tapestry formed in front of them. That must have been the one that lead to the common room. Result! I said the spell and my clothes were immediately swapped with the other person. My robes had my name on them,whoever they were, they were bound to suss me out sooner or later, but I didn't really care at the moment, as long as I saw Cedric, that would be fine with me. I looked at the robes I was wearing. They weren't a girls, they were a boys, I looked at the name tag. _Andrew Griffin._ He was one of Cedric's friends. He was quite nice, for a while, then Cedric began to spend more time with me and Andrew got mad. Oh well, he had it coming to him.

I waited for Andrew to walk into the common room, when the door behind the tapestry opened, and out came Cedric. Damn, I was going to be found out for sure. Cedric looked at Andrew, he eyed him up and down till he got to my skirt. He burst out laughing.

"What?" Andrew said confused.

"Dude, nice skirt" Cedric said trying to keep in the laughter, which he failed miserably.

"What?" He said again. Cedric pointed at my skirt and Andrew looked down, then he realised.

"Woah! How did I get in this?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I'll keep your little secret" He winked at him, still in fits of laughter.

"Ced...I...I'm not...g...never mind"

Hearing the sound of Cedric laughing made me want to laugh too. I had to cover my mouth, I was full to bursting with laughter, I had to admit, Andrew looked quite nice in my robes, maybe he should wear my clothes more often.

" Hey what's this?" Cedric said now more serious. He noticed the tag sticking out from the robes. Damn! I was so going to get caught now and not only that, it was going to be by Cedric.

"What?" Andrew said. Andrew pulled at the tag and read my name from it.

"Bella... Swan... Hey Ced, isn't that your bird?"

"Nope, I don't know any Bella, and even if I did, she wouldn't be my 'bird'" Wow! I can't believe it! Cedric was sticking up for me, no wonder I love him so, so much. Wait a second, did Andrew call me Cedric's..._bird_? Wait till I get my hands around his no good for nothing...

"I'm sure you have a bird called Bella"

"Well, I haven't...besides I think you should go looking for her, all you have to do is find the girl in your robes, I think I just saw her go across the landing, be quick if you want to catch her"

"Good idea, Ced...Wait till I get my hands on her" Andrew walked away, well, I say walked but really he ran for it. Cedric began laughing again, it felt so good to hear him laugh, it was too bad I couldn't join in, yet. But then he suddenly stopped.

"Alright Bella, you can come out now" Damn. Now I had to show myself. I stood up gently, trying to look as innocent as possible. Cedric began smiling at me.

"Nice" He said eye-ing me from head to toe in Andrew's uniform.

"Sorry about that, I err...had no other alternative"

"No. There's no need to apologize, , it was about time somebody taught Andrew a lesson, I'm just glad it was you, you really suit that uniform, maybe that hat put you in the wrong house" That was it, I couldn't bear it any longer. Standing and talking to Cedric behind the suit of armour was torture. I simply ran to him and hugged him with everything I had.

"Woah, What's brought this on?" He said hugging me back.

"I missed you, I couldn't stay away"

"I missed you too" He said, brushing away the parts of hair that was covering half of my face.

"That's much better, I prefer to see all of you" I smiled.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I said. He didn't say anything but smile. He took my arm and gladly pulled me through the entrance of his common room. It wasn't really that different to the Gryffindor common room except it had a few more windows and a bigger fire place, oh and a lot more paintings and a gorgeus black leather sofa. As I walked closer to the sofa, I noticed a book there, that had been left open with a bookmark in the middle. I picked it up and read the title. "New Moon" I said aloud. I remembered that book, it was about some vampire guy falling in love with some girl and he loved her and she loved him, but he left her to save her because he thought he was too dangerous for her to be with. Why would anybody be reading things like this? I was too...depressing for my liking. Then, I noticed Cedric wasn't beside me anymore, he was behind me. He kept on looking at the book I was holding. I looked at the book and then I looked back at him.

"You were reading this?..."

"Err...Yeah" To be honest, he looked kind of...embarrased. Why would anybody like Cedric be embarrassed...over a book?

"You ok? There's nothing to be err...embarrased about"

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed, it's just nobody knows I read these books"

"There's more?"

"Of course there is"

"Oh, so...err..."

"You're ashamed, I know"

"No! Of course not, it's just...I didn't think that...you read stuff like this"

"Well, I...only read it when...I'm alone"

"Doesn't Andrew or your friends know?"

"No, they think the books are...stupid and depressing, but I think they're a lot more different than they claim them to be"

"Why what's so special about them? It's just a book" He sighed. He sat on the leather sofa and signalled me to sit next to him, which I happily did.

"Well, funny enough, there is a girl named Bella in it and well, she reminds me a lot of you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Everytime I read about her in the book, I imagine I'm reading about you not just some character in the book"

"What does she do that reminds you of me?"

"A lot of things, but mainly its her personality that reminds me of you"

"Great I'm being refered to a non-existing book character"

"Yeah, but when I read about her and I think of you, she's not the non-existent character, in my mind she's you, you're my Bella...Bella" He smiled to himself.

"I'm glad that you think of me that way, are there any other characters you could refer to somebody else? Just out of...curiosity"

"Well...err...Edward Cullen" He seemed a bit embarrassed when he said that name.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's Bella's love interest"

"Oh, so he's like you?"

"Unfortunatley, in many ways yes"

"How is that unfortunate?"

"Well, he's too...lovesick for my liking"

"And you are?"

"Well, I was..."

"Till you found me?..."

"Yeah, till I found you...and I couldn't be happier"

"Me too"

I snuggled up next to him by the fire. This was perfect, if only time would freeze up and we'd stay like this forever, it would be true bliss. Cedric began to stroke the side of my face that was facing him and began humming something that instantly took my breath away. I looked at him. He stopped instantly.

"You don't like it?"

"Don't like it? It's lovely, what was that?"

"It's a...err..."

"A what?"

"A lullaby, I err...wrote it"

"You wrote it?"

"Yeah, I play the piano, when I'm at home and stuff but now I never seem to have enough time"

"You...You play the piano?"

"Another embarrassing thing you've found out about me today"

"No, no, I think playing the piano is...beautiful, what was the lullaby for? Was it for a baby? or..."

"Well, you're right about one thing, it is for somebody but not for a baby"

"Who did you write it for?" Cedric blushed a bright crimson, like I did when I was nervous or embarrassed.

"Come on, you can tell me..."

"Okay...I err...wrote it for...you"

"F...For me?"

"Yeah, you inspired me to write it..."

"Wow, well, I can garantee you, that you have my approval"

"That's what I was hoping, I was meant to show the lullaby tonight but...err... I didn't expect you to actually come here" He started laughing again, probably because of Andrew.

"Well, I missed you, you can't blame me for that"

"Can't say I do, but actually...I was going to visit you"

"You were?"

"Yeah, I missed you too" He gently kissed my forehead.

"Wait, if you were going to show me the lullaby tonight then, why did you hum it just then?"

"Well, seeing you, just brought it right out of me"

"Well, I do have that effect on people" I said jokingly, I already knew I didn't have any sort of effect on anybody.

"Yeah, you do, but mostly on me, which to be honest, I don't find fair"

"I don't find it fair when you do the same thing to me"

"Well then call us both evenly matched" I began to yawn. Strange. It was around 1 in the afternoon, I think, why would I feel the need to sleep now? I was with Cedric, I didn't need to fall asleep, I want to look at him, spend time with him, I would never get this time again.

"Sorry...I...err"

"You're tired"

"Am not"

"Stubborn little Bella"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Shh, go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up"

"You Promise?"

"I promise" He kissed my forhead and began humming his lullaby to me. I fell asleep in seconds, but now that I think about it, I know I really shouldn't have.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I've decided to put this chapter into Cedric's and Bella's Pov. Hope you enjoy it! **

Cedric's Pov

Bella lay gently in my arms, I felt so safe and secure now. She was with me, my Bella. The girl whom I loved as soon as she walked through Hogwarts doors. She looked so dainty and fragile then. She still does now, but I know she is stronger than any person than I have ever come to know or perhaps ever will know. She is everything to me. Bella mumbled gently, she was talking in her sleep. Did she do it often? I rubbed her arm soothingly as I tried to listen in on what she said, I know I shouldn't have, but it seemed like a good idea.

"C...Cedric?" She mumbled as she began to shake ever so gently. I rubbed her arm again.

"It's ok, I'm here" I wasn't sure whether she would hear me, but at least I was trying to comfort her, awake or asleep, or was I just comforting myself because I felt anxious of what she was doing?

"P...Please...d...don't" She mumbled again. At first I thought it was adorable that she spoke whilst she slept, but now...it was just plain scary.

"Bella?" I said trying to wake her up, but my attempt was futile, nothing seemed to wake her. I tried to shake her a bit.

"Bella? Please wake up" She mumbled again as I shook her.

"Pl...Please Cedric...don't ...hurt me" This brought me a sense of confusion and astonishment. Why would I hurt her? Did she think I was hurting her by...shaking her? That's it, I had to wake her up and fast.

"Bella? Wake up" I said suddenly sounding a little panicked, the girl was only asleep for crying out loud.

Then Bella began to twist and writhe just like if she was in pain. I began to panic, what should I do? I couldn't help but watch her do this, not that I wanted to...hell no! I wanted to help her. Suddenly, she began to scream. It was a harsh, ear piercing sound. What was happening to her? What was happening to my Bella? I began to stroke her forehead gently as she continued to wriggle, scream and writhe as she said "No! Please don't hurt me!" At first it didn't seem to work... then it gradually began to calm her down. The sight of seeing Bella in pain was almost unbearable; I didn't want to see the love of my life screaming in pain, it made me feel like doing the same thing.

Bella sighed as she finally calmed down, I ran my fingers through my non- tameable hair with relief, Bella was okay, and that was all that mattered. Bella gradually began to open her eyes.

"C...Cedric?" She said softly

"Shhh" I whispered

"What happened?" She asked looking rather confused

"You don't remember?"

"No, did anything bad happen?"

"I wouldn't say 'bad' exactly"

"What would you say?"

"I would say...terrifying"

"It was that bad? Whatever it was that happened I mean"

"Yeah"

"What did I do?"

"You screamed; you were having a nightmare" Bella gasped.

"Cedric I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She said hugging me by my neck; I unwillingly pulled her away from me.

"No, no, you didn't, you just...scared me a bit, and I thought something bad was happening to you"

"That's me hurting you! Don't you get it? I can't stand hurting or scaring you" Tears were falling down her cheeks which I gently stroked away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told you, and I don't like hurting you either"

"No, no, I'm glad that you told me, it's good to be honest" She said wiping away her new tears. Most of them had fallen onto her lips; I stroked her tears away and pressed my lips to hers. To me, it felt like a true love's kiss that united us both. I could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips as I washed her tears away. I felt joy and happiness surge through me, to know I did this for her made me feel as if I could do anything. I unwillingly pulled away from her and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Feeling better?" I whispered gently.

"Much" She whispered back.

"We best get to class" I said to her

"We're not in lessons remember? We're champions, well, more you than me" She blushed

"Did I say we were doing a lesson?" I said mischievously

"Huh?"

"You'll see" I said and I grabbed her arm and took her to the door.

-Bella's Pov-

Cedric dragged me lightly to the door. Where was he taking me? He was mysterious like that. I decided not to question him and just got on with it. He took me to one of the defence against the dark arts classes, why we were here puzzled me and I began to look around for clues which could give me inspiration as to what he planned to do. He let go of my hand and stood facing me, leaving me puzzled in the process.

"H...how come we're here?"

"Dumbledore spoke to me..."

"He speaks to you a lot lately" I noted

"What I was going to say was...he spoke to me about the last challenge"

"Is there anything he talks to you about apart from the tournament?"

"No not really, but he said that the last one is extremely dangerous and we need to be as prepared as possible"

"Cedric, when have all the tasks not been dangerous?"

"Anyway, I brought us here so we could practise"

"I thought we weren't doing a lesson" I said crossing my arms

"Well, not the way the teachers do it" He said smiling

"So, you're going to be my teacher?" I kind of liked the idea of Cedric being my teacher; I tried to imagine it in my head.

"More or less"

"Well then, we best get started...Mr Diggory" I giggled

"I also brought us here because everything we need is in this room that we can use whilst we practise, I'd hoped the teachers wouldn't have minded"

"Mr Diggory, do you even know what we are meant to be practising on?" I giggled again, I could get used to this.

"Well, all I know is that we have to do everything that we have ever learned since coming into Hogwarts"

"But, I haven't been here that long..."

"That's why I'm teaching you, we'll go over the stuff that we know and the stuff that you don't, I'll teach you"

"Err, Mr Diggory; I don't exactly feel right being in a room that's not supposed to be used"

"No problem, we'll just practise at the meadow"

-One run across the school and a death defying trip on a broomstick later-

"Please Cedric, don't send me on that thing again, I don't think I could take it" I said whilst my head was still spinning. Cedric just giggled.

"I think you handled it pretty well"

"Screaming and crying to get off isn't taking it 'pretty well'"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually" I gulped

"How many times are you going to take me on that thing?"

"Whenever we come here" He smiled

"Err...couldn't you just pick a similar meadow that doesn't have to include a trip on...that?" I gulped staring at the death defying machine I had to call a broomstick.

"Would you rather jump from the school balcony instead to get here?"

"Aren't we meant to be practising?" I asked trying to change the subject. I ran to the centre of the meadow, I grabbed my wand and had it at the ready.

"Okay, today Miss Swan we are going to focus on the basics of defending yourself, now when I tell you to, you are going to defend yourself from me with the expelliarmus spell, okay?"

"Ced...I mean Mr Diggory, why would I want to defend myself from _you_? I don't want to"

"Okay then, pretend I'm some evil being who wants to get you, is that okay for you?"

"Yeah sure, that could work" I said nervously. I didn't care whether we were practising or not, I was not going to attack Cedric. Cedric readied himself. I raised my wand at the ready and suddenly stopped. This seemed familiar.

_-Flashback-_

_I was still in the meadow and Cedric was still in front of me, but he wasn't Cedric; he was the 'evil being' I have had nightmares about. I held my wand shakily, ready to defend myself. The evil Cedric began to taunt me._

"_Go on Bella do it, you know I'm not your Cedric, you know you want to" He smiled flashing his unbelievably white smile. I know I want to, I thought. You're right, you're not my Cedric, but you could do something and use it against me, I'm not taking that risk._

"_Aww, is little Bella scared?" He said in a babyish tone. I tightened my grasp on the wand._

"_I'm not scared of you if that's what you think" I said trying to act as bravely as I could, even though I knew my attempt was feeble._

"_Oh, I think you are, otherwise you would have attacked me already"_

"_I'm not like you"_

"_And what do you think I'm like?"_

"_For one thing, I know you're not Cedric and two, you're evil"_

"_Ouch, that hurt"_

"_Good" I mumbled to myself, 'Cedric' began to pace thoughtfully_

"_So...you think I'm evil?" I didn't answer; he knew what the answer would be anyway._

"_Well, how about I show you how evil I can be?" He edged towards me menacingly; each step he took sent a shock of fear throughout my body, he then pulled a wand out of his robes._

"_P...Please, d...don't hurt me" I begged, but that didn't stop him, he still edged towards me with that evil look in his eyes._

"_Well, that wouldn't be very evil of me now, would it?" He smiled menacingly._

""_Pl...Please Cedric...don't ...hurt me" I said trying to back away from him._

"_Silly Bella, I'm not Cedric either"_

"_No! Please don't hurt me!" I began to scream_

"_Don't you see? No-one can save you in your nightmares" He laughed, I closed my eyes, everything went black_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted with my eyes closed. All I heard was a whooshing sound, and then a loud grunt as Cedric fell hard on the soft grass. That immediately made me open my eyes. I looked at Cedric who was sprawled across the flowers that were crushed beneath him, I ran to him.

"Cedric, are you hurt? Oh, I'm so sorry!" I began to babble, checking to see if anything was broken, but thankfully he wasn't hurt. Cedric began to laugh hysterically.

"Wow, Bella you're better than I thought"

"Cedric! I thought you were hurt!" I slapped his arm.

"Bella, it's a harmless spell, how could I get hurt?"

"Don't make me do it again please? I was really worried"

"Okay, do you mind if I practise?"

"No, of course not, you can practise spells on me for as long as you wish" I grabbed his arm and helped him up steadily. Cedric brushed himself off and pulled his wand out of his robes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Yeah, you need to practise" I said readying myself again.

"Ok, get ready" Cedric raised the wand. I gasped lightly, the vision was happening again.

-_Flashback-_

_He edged towards me menacingly; each step he took sent a shock of fear throughout my body, he then pulled a wand out of his robes._

"_P...Please, d...don't hurt me" I begged, but that didn't stop him, he still edged towards me with that evil look in his eyes._

"_Well, that wouldn't be very evil of me now, would it?" He smiled menacingly._

""_Pl...Please Cedric...don't ...hurt me" I said trying to back away from him._

"_Silly Bella, I'm not Cedric either"_

"_No! Please don't hurt me!" I began to scream_

_-End of flashback-_

"Bella?... Bella!" Cedric said as he shook me into reality.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Okay, practise is over" He said firmly

"Huh? No, why? I was ready"

"You were ready? You were screaming for me not to hurt you"

"Was I?" I had no recognition of what had happened. I remember the...vision, but I didn't realise I was screaming in reality.

"You were, please don't do that again" He said as he held me close to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember doing it"

"Maybe you should speak to somebody about it"

"You're the only one I want to talk to"

"I meant someone that will know about what you're going through"

"But I don't want to talk to anyone else; you're the one I will always want to talk to"

"You're so stubborn Bella"

"Am not!" I said as I pulled away from him.

"If you're not stubborn then you'll talk to someone"

"Who do you have in mind?" I was afraid of who he was going to recommend.

"Hmm" He said as he contemplated, but I knew who he wanted me to see.

"Dumbledore?"

"Got it in one"

"But..."

"You'll never get this problem solved unless you tell him"

"But, he'll be way too busy to see me"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll make time to see you"

"Oh, you're sure?"

"Yeah, he's managed to see me during his busy schedule"

"Speaking of which, I think you see him more than you see me"

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah"

"Why? Are you jealous?" He said playfully, showing his beautifully white teeth.

"No, why would I be?"

"Just saying, but I still think you should see him"

"Let me think about it...no"

"Why not?"

"My problems are my problems and their private"

"If they're private, then why do you tell me them?"

"Because I want to"

"Oh you can tell me your problems but not Dumbledore who could really help you?"

"You're not exactly helping me here"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore could"

"Oh look, who's the stubborn one now huh?"

"Still you"

"Damn" I mumbled to myself, he always managed to catch me out.

"Please...Just do it for me"

"But...I"

"Please" He said pulling the puppy dog face, he knew I couldn't resist it, damn his gorgeousness!

"For you...okay" He smiled, he knew he'd won.

"Come on, it's getting dark, we'd best get back to the school so you can see Dumbledore first thing in the morning" I groaned.

-Once we were at the school-

It was after hours and Cedric and I tried to sneak into the school without getting noticed.

"Hey! Are those my robes?" I heard a voice say. It was Andrew, he was still walking around in my robes and I had completely forgotten I was in his.

"Andrew, calm down" Cedric said calmly.

"How can I calm down, Ced? I've been walking around the school in a dress! A dress!" I giggled a little. Andrew heard me and glared.

"Do you think this is funny?" I shook my head.

"Don't you dare speak to Bella like that" Cedric said furiously yet quietly, I had never seen him like that, not since our argument in the trophy room after we were announced champions.

"This is Bella?" Andrew said. "She took my robes?" He scoffed

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you could leave her alone"

"What's happened to you Ced? You never used to act like this, now you've changed because of_ her_" He glared at me again.

"'Her' has a name and her name is Bella"

"You know Ced, I don't get you, falling head over heels for some girl who barely knows how to walk in a straight line without falling over or keeps banging her head on a table" I felt a surge of embarrassment flow through me; I couldn't believe he actually remembered all of that. I tried to let that insult go but I could tell Cedric was filled with anger and hatred for his friend. He pulled out his wand and grabbed Andrew by the collar, and pressed his wand to Andrew's face.

"I think you'd best apologize to her" He said furiously

"Cedric stop! Let it go! He's not worth it!" I urged him, trying to pull him away from Andrew.

"Is there a problem?" a small, husky voice asked. Cedric had returned to his calm stance and let Andrew go by his collar.

"Nothing Professor Dumbledore" Cedric said calmly. "Nothing at all"

"Good" He said in response. "Now I expect you two to go to your dormitories at once, and Miss Swan could you please follow me?" Me? What had I done?

"Yes, sir" I responded. I wasn't liking were this was going. Professor Dumbledore had begun to walk away from me and the boys. Andrew had begun to walk over to his dormitory and before Cedric did the same, he stroked the side of my face and whispered "Tell him, Bella... see you in class tomorrow" and followed Andrew to their dormitory.

I smiled to myself and then followed Dumbledore. Where we were going, I didn't know. But I had a horrible feeling about it. After 10 minutes, we finally arrived at his office; this can't be good, I thought. When Professor continued to venture off deeper into his office, I remained standing by the door, horrified of what awaited me.

"I hear you have something to tell me, Miss Swan?" He must have heard Cedric.

"Something to tell you, sir?"

"Yes, it seems to me that you have had a lot of...nightmares lately, am I correct in saying so?"

"Yes sir, you would be correct in saying so, but how did...?"

"Oh, I know many things Miss Swan, like the fact that I see you have taken quite a liking to Mr Diggory" I blushed immensely.

"Miss Swan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, young love is a beautiful thing, I remember when I was your age when I danced with my childhood sweetheart" Professor Dumbledore seemed deep in thought at this point which he immediately brought himself out of.

"Now, why don't you tell me about these nightmares of yours?" He said sitting down on his grand desk chair. I edged towards him as I spoke.

"Well, they're hard to explain professor; every night, they're different"

"That's fine, just take your time explaining each one" I took a deep breath in and began to explain my nightmares to Professor Dumbledore. Every sentence I spoke intrigued him all that more, I could even see the cogs working in his head as he thought logically about everything I had said. Then I finished, I waited for the professor's answer.

"Well, it seems we have a problem on our hands" He said twiddling his thumbs

"How big would you say the problem is professor?"

"If we manage to sort out the problem before it really gets out of hand then it shouldn't be that big"

"But professor...this is happening every night, I'm even seeing my nightmares during the day, like short visions"

"During the day you say?"

"Yes, I almost hurt Cedric when we were practising because I had a sort of vision of the nightmare I had earlier, Cedric's even said that it is scaring him and I don't want to scare him, I don't want to scare anybody or hurt them because this keeps happening to me, I don't know what to do."

"Well, nightmares are sometimes based on our own fears, is there anything that has been scaring you or worrying you lately?"

"There's the tournament but...I've sort of gotten used to the idea of being in it, so I can't understand why there would be anything else"

"Have you tried a dream catcher?"

"Yes"

"And did it work?"

"No"

"I'm going to look into this further, I want you to get some sleep and let me know what happens next"

"But sir, what if something happens to me? I could end up either screaming or sleepwalking as a result, I could really hurt somebody"

"I'll keep teachers on watch for you, I can assure you; you'll be safe"

"Thank you"

I walked towards the door before I said "Good night professor". I then exited the room. The thought of teachers on watch terrified me, if teachers were going to be watching me, something bad was bound to happen. Something was awaiting me, I could feel it. Even though I had told Dumbledore like Cedric wanted, I still didn't feel any better. I tried not to think about the horrifying things that awaited me as I walked slowly and quietly to my dormitory.

**End of chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry x1000 for not updating as often as you wanted, I've been so caught up in my studies that I had completely forgotten about the story and I promise to update as often as I used to. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people who loved my stroy so far and reviewed it also. I love you all, you are awesome!**

**Next chapter coming soon **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's Pov

Last night had gone surprisingly better than I had expected. I had no nightmare, which was a first for me. Today, I was feeling strangely...happy. I got out of bed and got changed into my (original) robes, (Why they were there, I had no idea) something was telling me today was going to be a good day. I could feel it in my bones. Angela and the girls were still asleep, I looked at the clock. 7am; lessons were going to start in an hour. But, I had this warm feeling still inside me, maybe I should just leave them. I exited the dormitory and made my way to the grand hall. When I arrived, I was surprised to see a special someone next to my seat greeting me.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Cedric greeted politely as I sat down in front of him.

I'm fine, thank you" I said pleasantly

"You seem in a happy mood today" He noted

"Actually, in a weird way, I am"

"I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep"

"Yes, I did, it feels wonderful waking up like this in the morning, I haven't felt like this in a long time"

"I'm glad you feel that way; I'm also guessing that you told Dumbledore last night" he smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I did" I groaned

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd have the teachers on full watch patrol over me"

"That sounds a bit...weird for someone who is just having nightmares"

"I know, but apparently to him; these aren't just normal nightmares, they're something serious. I told him about us practising and how I thought I hurt you because I had the vision and he's decided to keep the teachers on full watch patrol because he thinks I might do it again, but next time, I could seriously hurt somebody"

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure there isn't a next time" He said supportively.

"I appreciate the thought but, it's not something I can control"

"Well, we can work on it"

"You don't get it, these things come at me unexpectedly, there's nothing I can do"

"We'll find a way...Together" He smiled crookedly

"If there was a way, I'd try it; I wouldn't give up, but there isn't so..."

"So...?"

"We just do nothing and then just try to expect the worst"

"You always do think on the bright side of things don't you, Bella?" He said sarcastically, I slapped him lightly on the arm. Cedric looked to his left.

"Looks like Dumbledore's going to give an announcement"

"What could it be about now?" I wondered.

Dumbledore entered the room and placed himself in the middle of all of the school's teachers. By now, the grand hall was full of students waiting to hear what the headmaster wished to tell them.

"Good morning students, I'm sure you all had a wonderful night's rest" I wasn't sure whether that was insinuated towards me, but I tried to block that thought out.

"Now, I'm sure you are all enjoying the tri-wizard tournament? Am I correct?" Everyone in the hall cheered, except for me and Cedric. We knew the full extent of what the tri-wizard tournament would bring to the champions, even though we were doing it together, it terrified us to the bone.

"Unfortunately, the date set for the last challenge has been re-arranged" Cedric and I looked at each other in shock. How come they've changed the date? Would we have to wait longer? Or was the date so close that we'd only have to blink and the date would be upon us? I waited impatiently for Dumbledore's answer.

"The new date for the last challenge is in 3 days"

"What?" Cedric and I said to each other in unison, we couldn't have been heard because there was so much cheering and applause.

"We have to go and see Dumbledore now!" I tried to say to Cedric over the cheers.

"What? I can't hear you?"

"We have to go!"

"Why?"

"You'll see, now come on!"

I signalled Cedric to get up and follow in my direction. Dumbledore had left his grand chair and exited the room to leave the teachers in charge of exiting the students. I grabbed Cedric's hand and dragged him with me to try and catch up to Dumbledore. Man, he sure was fast. We finally managed to catch up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He turned around to face me and Cedric.

"Hello, I'd imagine you two to be in class by now"

"Sir, there's something we have to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"Why was the date for the last challenge changed?"

"I'm sorry miss swan but I'm afraid I cannot tell you"

"Why not professor?"

"I don't wish to put you both in any danger"

"How could we be in any more danger than we already are with the tournament?"

"I apologize Miss Swan, but I'm afraid I can't take that risk"

"I'm sorry to disagree with you professor, but Bella's right, we're already in enough danger with the tournament, how could this be any different?"

"You both aren't going to quit are you?"

"No" We said to him in unison

"Well, if you must know, myself and the ministry of magic have concluded to end the tournament as soon as possible"

"What could have possibly lead you to that decision?" I asked

"Mr Crouch was murdered"

"Murdered, professor?" Cedric asked

"Yes, Mr Diggory and I do not want anything to happen to the both of you or the other champions"

"What makes you think anything will happen to us?" I asked

"He was murdered after the second challenge"

"Then, why wasn't everyone notified back when it happened?"

"The media are a blood-thirsty bunch miss swan, and it was up to me and the ministry to keep it on the down-low"

"And it took you this long to conclude ending the tournament earlier that planned?"

"It was a hard decision, Mr Diggory, especially with the media at every corner. Now, I want you both to go to your lesson and what has been spoken of must remain quiet, do you both understand?"

"Yes, professor" We said in unison

"I bid you both a good day" He then walked off leaving myself and Cedric to our thoughts.

-Once we were in class-

I wrote on a small piece of parchment and slid it along the table towards Cedric. He read my inscription.

_What shall we do? _

Cedric grabbed his own piece of parchment and began to write his response. He slid the parchment in my direction.

_There's nothing we can do, Dumbledore told us to keep quiet._

I looked at him then began writing.

_I understand that, but Mr Crouch was murdered! How could we not ignore that?_

I passed the parchmentover to him. He read it and contemplated over my words before he wrote on the paper and passed it back.

_I know we can't ignore that, but we'll have to._

I looked at the note and frowned.

_Oh, look at who_'s _following the rules now?_

I passed the paper over to Cedric; he gave me a confused look before he wrote on the paper.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Did he sound...angry? I wrote my response.

_What I mean is...You're always breaking the rules taking me places and stuff and now when something like this happens, you want to obey the rules._

I passed the paper over to him and waited for his reaction, he smiled? Was it a smile?

_I didn't think you would have minded and it's not really breaking the rules if we don't get caugh_t. He paused and frowned before he wrote more. _As for following the rules, murder isn't something to meddle in, it should be left to the people involved._

He slid the paper over to me, I frowned and then I began to write.

_Apparently to Dumbledore, we are involved. He didn't want to tell us about Mr Crouch because he thought we'd be in danger if he did._

The bell notified the students that it was the end of the lesson. Everyone packed up their things and headed off to their next lesson. Cedric wasn't with me for the next one, unfortunately. But there was one person whom I was with that I desperately had to talk to.

"Harry!" I called as I entered the classroom.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" He said as he turned to face me.

"Err... remember how you said that I could write to your godfather?"

"Yeah, is something the matter?"

"I was wondering if you could send a letter to him, I haven't written it yet, but this is important"

"Sure, I've already told him that you want to write to him, he said that's fine... by the way, what is it that's so important? Is it another nightmare?"

"Not necessarily, but it is quite important"

"Okay, just give me the letter once you're done and I'll send it off"

"Cool"

Now that I was able to write to Harry's godfather, I had to think of how I could write the letter. Would I start by introducing myself? No, that wouldn't work. Should I just dive in and talk about my problems? No, I wouldn't want to drive him away. This was going to be hard; especially writing to a person I've never spoken to in my life. Maybe thinking it through isn't good enough; maybe I should start writing it out as think it through. I grabbed a large piece of parchment from my notebook and began writing the letter.

_Dear Harry's godfath_er,

No, that wouldn't work; it's too...what's the word? Stupid. I crumpled up the parchment and grabbed a new piece and started again.

_Dear Sirius Black,_

No, that doesn't work either, it sounds too formal. I then grabbed another piece and started again for the third time.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm __Isabella __ Bella Swan, Harry said that I could write to you for some advice, I hope that's okay. _

Why did I put that? Harry said that Sirius said it was fine. I've put it there now; I'd best just carry on.

_I'm sure you're aware of the tri-wizard tournament, and I don't know how much Harry has told you about me but I was unexpectedly chosen for the tournament, even though I am too young; I was still entered as a champion and now I have to compete. I've done both challenges but the last terrifies me a lot more than the first two. The last challenge was meant to begin in about a month's time, but because of a serious incident, it has now been changed and now it is going to take place in 3 days. I confronted Professor Dumbledore, who announced the decision to the school, and asked him why the date had suddenly been changed. I'm not supposed to tell anybody this, as instructed by Dumbledore, but Mr Crouch was murdered. Dumbledore was and is afraid that something will happen to the champions, but mostly me, as I have been a recent victim of nightmares that come to me during the day, and result in me being completely unaware that I'm actually physically hurting people as a result of these nightmares. I hope you can help, Harry recommended you as he told me you help him a lot with his problems that are about his nightmares. I can understand if you can't help me; most people can't, but I will appreciate the thought of you actually trying to help me._

_Thank you._

_Bella Swan_

I hoped what I had wrote was enough information for Sirius to handle. If not, well, I'll just have to wait and see. But it seemed like enough. I put the letter in my notebook so I could give it to Harry later. But, writing that letter made me think. Was I betraying Cedric in a way? He told me to keep quiet about this sort of thing, and he knew I wouldn't let it go. But, wasn't I also betraying Dumbledore? He was the one who told me to keep quiet in the first place, but being told that a murder had occurred isn't something a person is going to let off easily. So, why would Dumbledore tell Cedric and me? We mustn't have been in that much danger if he did.

The lesson had gone quicker than I had wanted. I packed up my stuff and exited the room. I was surprised to see Cedric waiting in the corner. He smiled as I approached him.

"Hello" He said cheerfully

"Hello, how come you're here?" I asked

"Can't I wait for the girl of my dreams?" I blushed. "What's this?" He asked curiously. I noticed the piece of parchment that I had used to write Sirius' letter was sticking out of my notebook. I tried to lie my way out of it.

"Err...just some notes" He ignored me and read the inscription on the parchment. I tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh, is that the time? Sorry, Cedric I'd best get going" I walked away for about two seconds

"Hang on a second, Bella"

"Damn" I muttered to myself. I turned around to face him.

"Notes, huh?" He turned the parchment around so I could see my writing. I felt a rush of embarrassment, I felt like a child being told off for stealing a cookie from the jar. "Bella, you promised"

"What am I meant to do, Cedric? This isn't something I can just ignore"

"Bella, we're not involved; just leave it to the ones who are"

"Why is it so easy for you to ignore something like this?"

"It isn't, Bella; you know that"

"Oh yeah, it sure looks it"

"Bella, you know I don't like fighting like this"

"Who says we're fighting?" I said crossing my arms

"You know what I mean"

"And you know what I mean, when I say that this can't be ignored"

"Bella, please..."

"No, I can't let this go; I've had nightmares for the past 6 months because of this stupid tournament, thinking that something bad is going to happen to us, this has only just confirmed it. How can I let something like that pass?"

"And I've said I'd help you no matter what"

"Well, you're not helping me now are you?"

"I'm trying to in the best way I can, but you're not letting me help you"

"That's because you're not much of a help right now" Crap. I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, I'm not? Well let me show you how much of a help I can be" Cedric then began to walk away from me and down the stairs. I stood there speechless. The love of my life was walking away from me. I could feel the tears form in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. What had I done? I ran down the stairs calling Cedric's name as I went.

"Cedric? ... Cedric?" I called out frantically.

But I was too late...

He was gone.

**That's the end of another chapter! Sorry about the ending, but it had to be done to fit in with the rest of the story that I have planned. Thanks again to the people who read and reviewed. I love you all! **

**Next chapter coming soon xx**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today is the day of the last tournament, only an hour to go. I never got to speak to Cedric; he must really hate me. I wouldn't blame him if he did; especially after the way I treated him. He was only trying to help me, like he said. But I blew it up in his face; me and my big mouth. When I had lessons with him, he still sat next to me, but said nothing. He didn't even look at me. I didn't try to speak to him, what was the point? Something bad was going to happen; it was the most dangerous challenge of the whole tournament; there was no way me or the other champions were going to escape it. I began to pace up and down whilst twiddling my thumbs. I felt nervous, no, I was more than nervous. I was scared.

"Bella, could you stop pacing? You're making me feel anxious" Angela asked me

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just pacing because I'm terrified for my life here!"

"Sorry, Bella. It's just I'm scared for you, this tournament's got me nervous"

"You're not the only one, although nervous isn't the word I would use"

"Oh, If only I was you" She said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" I stopped pacing to look at her.

"What I meant was if I were you, I'd be able to understand what you're going through. That way I'd be able to help you better" I felt sadness rush through me.

"Cedric tried to help me; he wanted to understand, but me being me, I just blew it up in his face"

"Oh, Bella" Angela stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry, I forgot" I began to weep in her arms

"I miss his voice, Angela. It's like I don't exist anymore, he just won't talk to me"

"I'm sure he wants to, but he just can't find the words"

"I would have sensed that, face it; I've lost him"

"No, you haven't. You just give up too easily"

"Because there's no point in trying, if I do get him back, I'll just blow it"

"You never lost him in the first place, just give him time, that's all guys need" I pulled away from her and wiped my tears.

"How do you know what guys need?" I asked softly

"I don't; I just have a feeling" I giggled. It was nice talking to Angela; she was the person you could always rely on. She always makes you feel just that little bit better, whatever the situation.

"Come on, they're waiting for you"

"I don't want to do it Angela, I'm scared" I said as I began weeping again.

"Don't worry; I'll be with you all the way"

"You will?"

"Yeah, now dry those tears and go out there and do the best you can"

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

"Well, I'll make sure I have something to say if it isn't, now go on and make me proud"

"Thanks Angela, you're a really good friend"

"Just doing my job" I took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck" I needed all the luck I could get.

I exited the room leaving Angela with her thoughts. Right now, I needed advice; I needed help. I didn't know how to do this. I wondered what Sirius would have said to me, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting through the tournament, win or lose, treat whatever injuries I may receive, and then get to bed completely relieved that the whole thing was over. It seemed like 5 seconds before I was out onto the courtyard, where the champions were going to be lead to wherever the challenge was going to take place. Fleur and Krum were there. They were just chatting amongst themselves; they never really noticed me come towards them. Cedric was there too. He didn't seem to notice me either; not that I blamed him. But that didn't stop me from noticing him. He stood there looking down, arms folded, in his yellow and black tracksuit. His hair...god, that hair...that beautiful, untameable hair with each strand in a new direction and those eyes; those exquisite emerald eyes; the gateways to his soul, and finally...his lips. Those wonderfully soft lips, pressed into a straight line. I smiled to myself; he was an angel. An angel that I'd lost because I had a big mouth.

"Right, champions this way!" Hagrid suddenly said. I placed my hands in my pockets and began to walk behind Hagrid. Cedric followed then Fleur, then Krum. I didn't take any notice to what or who was behind me; I only focused on what was ahead. Cedric had overtaken me, still not taking any notice of me. He looked as if he was letting off steam the way he walked. It was best to ignore him, I thought. Just think about getting in bed at the end of the day and then just get on with your life. Hagrid had led us to some large maze that seemed endless. Was this the final challenge? A maze? P-lease! As we approached the maze, we were greeted by a large crowd of students from Hogwarts and the other schools, holding banners showing us who they supported. I could see Angela and Hermione holding a banner saying 'you can do it, Bella!' They didn't know how wrong they were. I couldn't do it; I'd never be good enough to win, not that I wanted to. My other friends were standing in front of the giant banner showing their support by cheering. But Harry had a grim look on his face; I knew why. He was scared and so was I. I stood in my position and readied myself along with the others. The audience cheered louder as Dumbledore entered the arena.

"Silence! Now, welcome to the final challenge of the tri-wizard tournament; our four champions are now are going to compete in the hardest challenge of the entire tournament for the tri-wizard cup. Professor Moody has placed the cup deep inside the maze that stands before our champions. If they wish to resign from this tournament, they should send red sparks from their wands, now champions take your positions, the first to go are Mr Diggory and Miss Swan who are tied for first place" I gulped as I readied myself. This is it; no turning back. I turned to look at Cedric, he was looking down. He must have felt the same. I tightened my grip on my wand.

"Champions, the challenge starts now!" Everyone began to cheer loudly as we entered the maze. I took a step at a time as I entered the maze, the maze looked endless. It was dark and looked endless. But I still carried on. "Lumos!" I said. My wand had a bright glow at the point. The maze began to close up behind me, even with light coming from my wand; it still felt to me as if I didn't have it at all. I gulped and carried on walking with my wand in front of me. It was as if I had just walked into one of my nightmares. My heart was pumping a thousand times per minute. I didn't know what was going to happen, something or someone could just launch themselves at me and attack. But even if they did, I'd be ready; I didn't practise with Cedric for nothing.

Cedric. I'd completely forgotten about him. Would he be like me? Would he be feeling scared? Stupid question; of course he would and right now, I needed him. More than I ever have done. To me, it seemed like I was walking forever, when I came to a clearing, with different paths leading opposite directions. Where to now? I began looking around hoping I'd find something that could help me or at least give me inspiration to lead me in the right direction. I looked back the way I had come, the path had closed up. I turned back around and looked at the paths in front of me. Suddenly, I heard a woman or a girl scream. It must have been Fleur. It had come from the west side, should I go and help her? Or... was it just something that my imagination had created because I was so terrified to be here? I'll go with the first one. I took the western route to try and find her. She'd best be in trouble otherwise I could have taken some route that has probably landed me in huge danger.

After running aimlessly trying to find her, I managed to. She was being...grabbed by the hedge. It was pulling her in with all of its roots, and she didn't seem to be moving or conscience. I began to panic.

"Fleur?" I asked her. No response. I noticed that she still had her wand in her hand. I then grabbed it, pointed it towards the sky. "Perriculum!" I said, the wand then sent some sort of flare into the sky and out spread red sparks. I looked back at Fleur, she was gone. I knelt down and whispered "Don't worry Fleur, help is on the way" I got back up and continued to walk down the path with my wand in front of me.

I carried on walking slowly with my wand still in front of me. That was until I seen a small light, was that the end? It seemed like that in the movies. If you headed towards the light, that was the end of you. Was I dead? Did something happen to me already without me knowing? Nah, I think it was just me being paranoid again. I edged towards it with great anxiety. The light suddenly began to move closely towards me as I edged forward. It gradually got closer and closer until I saw what the light was; it was the end of a wand. Cedric? I ran towards the wand hoping that it was him; then I could apologize to him. I was easily disappointed. It was Krum, but something didn't seem right. He looked normal, but...his eyes. He looked possessed in a way. I tried to get his attention by saying his name.

"K...Krum?" I said nervously. Krum turned his head slightly to the left. He looked confused.

"Krum?" I said again, this time I sounded slightly less nervous than before. Suddenly he grabbed my neck and pulled me towards the bush. I tried to gasp for air, but I couldn't breathe; what the hell was his problem? But I could tell something was wrong with from the start. His eyes, maybe he was possessed or bewitched in some way? Well, whatever it was; he was hurting me. I tried to pull his arm off of my neck, but he was too strong; not that I was weak or anything, but this was beyond strong; my lungs were struggling with the pressure, they had no air. Krum held up his wand towards my face; what was he going to do? He was about to say a spell, when I saw another light at the end of the path. I'd hoped it was the light at the end of the tunnel, because at this rate I knew I was certainly going to die.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard a voice say. Krum put his wand down and looked to his left and loosened his grip on my neck, which wasn't much. He was then hit by a bright light causing him to fly about 5 feet away from me. I dropped to the ground gasping and choking for air, holding my neck. The light at the end of the path seemed to get closer and closer; it was coming fast. I looked at Krum to see if he would get up and attack me or my saviour but he never; he remained still. I looked in the direction of the light; it wasn't coming towards me, it was in front of me. I tried to look up.

"If you ever touch her again...!" I heard an angelic voice whisper menacingly. At this point, I knew who my saviour was.

"Cedric" I said still gasping for air. "Leave him, he's bewitched! Cedric, please leave him alone"

"He could have killed you" Cedric still said in his menacing tone.

"Well, he didn't" I said as I tried to get up steadily.

"He still could have"

"What is your problem? Why are you like this? We should be working together, not against"

"I thought you never wanted any of my help" He said icily

"I...I do, I will always want your help Cedric"

"Then why did you say...?"

"I was angry...Cedric, I was angry and I couldn't control what I was saying"

"I thought you said you didn't like hurting me"

"I don't Cedric, I will never ever want to hurt you; not even for my life"

"You say you don't want to hurt me yet you say those things"

"I don't mean to" I realised that I was beginning to cry now. I didn't care that I was in a death-defying maze, I was here with Cedric and the fact he was actually talking to me made this whole challenge that little bit better.

"I'm sorry Bella but I'm not sure I believe you, I forgive you then you end up hurting me again, I'm an actual person with feelings and I don't want the person whom I love above all else hurting me, I'm just not sure if I can forgive you again"

"Cedric, no, please, don't leave me; I'm scared" I cried.

"I'm not leaving you; I'll always protect you, but I can't have you hurt me anymore"

"No, Cedric, please I'll try harder, please just ...please don't leave me"

"Bye Bella" He said. He then began to run off towards the opposite end of the path. Oh no Cedric, you're not leaving me. I ran after him completely forgetting about Krum, but he was going to wake up soon anyway.

"Cedric!" I shouted as I ran after him. The bushes behind me began to close up as I ran and ran. There was no turning back, I had to run whether I was after Cedric or not.

"Cedric!" I called out again. Sweat dripped down from my forehead. Was it just me or was it hot out here? But that didn't matter; I had to get to Cedric. What seemed like a lifetime of running; I finally caught up with him. But he wasn't running anymore, he just stood still in the clearing ahead, just staring at what was in front of him. I ran towards him and stood next to him trying to catch my breath. I then stared in the same direction he was looking. There it was. The tri-wizard cup in all of its glory. Cedric and I looked at each other in unison then we both decided to run towards it. As we both ran towards the cup, a strong wind blew, blowing us towards the cup as if it wanted the both of us to get it. Why I ran to the cup, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I had to be with Cedric no matter what? Yes, that had to be it. It couldn't have been because I wanted the cup; no way. What would I do with a cup and eternal glory? Nothing, that's what.

"Bella!" I heard Cedric scream, I suddenly grinded to a halt and turned around. Cedric had tripped and the bush that had got Fleur was getting Cedric too! But then I looked at the cup, eternal glory sounded good right at that moment. I almost edged towards the cup when Cedric screamed for me again.

"Bella! Please help me!" I looked back at Cedric, he was struggling: the roots were pulling him in. I had to do something, fast! I pulled my wand out of my red tracksuit pocket and pointed it at the roots. "Reducto!" A spark flew from the wand and hit the roots directly causing them to whither. Cedric lay panting in the middle of the path. I ran to him and pulled him up gently. His beautiful face was covered in mud and I could even see the scars that he'd got from the first challenge. I stroked his face gently trying to get the mud off, mind you; he did look awfully cute with mud on his face.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked him gently.

"I...I thought you were going to let it get me" He said as he tried to get his breath back.

"Never... are you hurt?" I said panicking.

"No...Bella, I...I...was...so...scared" He said as he held me close to him. I could feel his tears drip onto my shoulder. I began to cry too. He was finally in my arms, where I wanted him to be. I'd missed his touch for so long. I put my arms around his waist and held him close to me. No matter what happens to us now, I didn't care, I had Cedric with me; my angel...my saviour. Right now, I felt invincible. Cedric loosened his grip on me and pressed his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. Then his lips touched mine. They were soft and gentle, but I could also sense the urgency. We were united; we were one. We weren't just high school sweethearts; we were more than that. Nothing could hurt us now. We were shielded; we were protected with the love we had for each other. In fact, it was more than love that we had for each other. I don't think there's been a word that has been invented for what we feel for each other. It was a true love's kiss.

A large gush of wind caused us to break away from each other unwillingly. Cedric looked at me. "Run" He said. I grabbed his hand and we both ran towards the cup. Cedric suddenly stopped; I looked at him to see what was wrong.

"Take it, you saved me, take it!"

"No, I don't want it; you deserve it more than me!"

"No! You saved me, I'm repaying the favour"

"There's nothing for you to repay, you owe me nothing!"

"Take it!" Man he was so stubborn!

"We'll take it together! One, two, three!" We then grabbed the cup in unison. Since then everything seemed a blur, but that was until we both hit something really hard. We hit the ground with such force that we were both struggling to breathe.

"C...Cedric...*cough* are you okay?"

"*cough* yeah I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah *cough* where are we? I asked dizzily.

"I don't know, but I *cough* don't think we're in the maze anymore"

"The cup was a ...port key?"

"Must be"

"Let's have *cough* a look around" I tried to get up steadily whilst my legs were like jelly. Cedric did the same.

"Whoa, head rush" I said, I almost fainted but Cedric managed to catch me just in time. "Thanks" I said to him gratefully.

"Like I said, I'll always be here to protect you"

"But...you won't love me, will you?" Cedric never responded; he just put his head down and looked at the grass below.

"It's okay, I know the answer anyway" I mumbled to myself. "Why don't we have a look around? Just to see where we are" I offered.

"Okay" Cedric said raising his head again to look at me. I began to lead the way with Cedric behind me and I began to take in my surroundings. This scenery felt familiar, it had danger written all over it; but I had Cedric with me so, that didn't really matter, but I'd fight to the death to keep him safe. Then reality hit me, I'd been here before but I just couldn't think of when or how. I slowly edged around the old gravestones. Gravestones? And then past the cauldron. C...Cauldron? Oh no!

"Cedric!" I said as I began to back away from it all.

"What Bella? Is there something wrong?"

"We need to get back to the cup, now!"

"Why, what's wrong?" He said starting to sound panicked.

"I've been here before...my nightmares, please we have to go"

"No, if anything tries to harm you, I want to protect you"

"Well, you can if you go back to the cup, now move!" I said trying to push him back. But he wouldn't budge.

"No, Bella you've pushed me away for too long, and I'm not going to let you do it this time" He said stroking my face gently.

"Well this time is for a good reason, please; you're always protecting me now, I'm returning the favour; please just go!"

"Why don't you let me help you? I'm trying to help you, but you're always pushing me away, I knew I shouldn't have tried to forgive you" Cedric said sounding quite angered.

"This is for your own good, please, for me...please!"

I turned around to see that there was a man standing before us; he was only a short distance away. He was the man from my nightmares, the cause of all my pain during the night and the day.

"Hello Bella" He smiled menacingly, edging towards me.

"Cedric, back away now, and get to the cup" I mumbled to him.

"Don't you recognise me?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella's told you about me"

"How do you know Bella's name?" Cedric said, now putting up his wand. I tried to signal him to put him down, but he wasn't listening to me at this point.

"Oh, I know everything about her...even you, Cedric Diggory"

"What do you know about me and her?" Cedric now held a defensive position in front of me. I was too frozen to even tell him to stop.

"Well, I've been visiting her in her nightmares of course, I'm sure she's told you. And you...well; I just know that you acting like the hero to impress your lovely damsel, like you're doing right now. But unfortunately, your services are no longer required...thanks Cedric, but I'll take it from here"

"You'll have to get through me first"

"Cedric, no; just leave it, please" I said finally being able to speak.

"Yeah Cedric, listen to your lovely girl"

"I won't let you touch her" The man sighed and shook his head.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, I'd grown kind of fond of you" The man then pulled out his wand out of a pocket from his dirty ripped up coat. I pushed Cedric away.

"Please, leave him alone... I'll do anything... just please leave him alone!"

"Okay" The man said in defeat. "Come over here"

I looked over at Cedric, he looked frightened.

"Cedric, please; it's for your own good"

"I won't let him touch you"

"But it'll save your life"

"You are my life, Bella" I felt a tear drop from my face. He did love me. But now that I knew that; I wanted to go to that man even more, just to protect him. I edged towards the man as he smiled evilly. Maybe this was a bad idea, but I still wanted to protect Cedric. But then the man grabbed me almost instantly and covered my mouth with his grubby hand. Yuck! Cedric put his wand up at the ready.

"Do you have any last words to say, Cedric?"

"Yeah, let her go!"

"And do you have any last words to say to Cedric?"

"Mmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmhmhm" I said under his mouth.

"Aww, how romantic" He then put his mouth towards my ear and began to whisper.

"Say goodbye to your love, Bella" I gasped and began to struggle, but he had tightened his grasp so I couldn't struggle any more. He then whispered a spell, I didn't recognise it; it was in Latin, I think. He then pointed his wand at Cedric and purple sparks flew at him, sending him about 5ft in the air. I began to scream.

"MMMMMHMMMMMM!" I screamed, even though I had the man's hand on my face. I opened my mouth and bit his fingers with everything I had. The man screamed in pain; he managed to let go to nurture his hand then I punched him directly in the face (which really hurt) causing him to fall unconscious on the grass.

I ran to Cedric and held him in my arms. I cried.

"Cedric? Cedric...listen to me your going to be okay, he barely touched you... see, you're gonna be fine" Cedric's eyes began to close gradually but he tried his best to keep them open.

"Bella..." He said croakily.

"Cedric, it's me...I'm here, I always will be, and I'm never gonna leave you" Cedric screamed and groaned in pain.

"Shhh, it's alright; I'm here, I'll take the pain away, just stay calm..."

"Bella..." Cedric wept. "Please don't let me leave..."

"What are you saying? You're not gunna leave me...I love you, Cedric, I love you so much" I cried as I tightened my grip on his body.

"Bella...I love you"

"Please don't talk like that; you're gunna be fine, you're not leaving me!...Please. please don't leave me...you're all I have...I...I love you, I can't imagine a world without you, you're my life, you're my everything and I love you so so much, and I'm sorry for everything bad I've ever said to you, I didn't mean it, just... Please don't leave me!"

"Bella...?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I forgive you" He whispered.

With that, his eyes gradually began to close and just before they closed, one tear finally fell from his eye. It was too late...

He was gone.

**End of chapter!**

**I'm so sorry for the sad ending! I literally cried when I wrote this part because I couldn't bear to have them apart, but I had to for the remainder of the story. I apologize to all of those Cedric lovers, I myself am one and couldn't bear to do that to him, and even watching him die on screen was bad enough, So I apologize a thousand times over to all those people. And I also apologize to Bella for killing her perfect boyfriend, but every cloud has a silver lining.**

**Next chapter coming soon! Please R&R xx**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Previously: "Bella...?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I...I forgive you" He whispered._

_With that, his eyes gradually began to close and just before they closed, one tear finally fell from his eye. It was too late..._

_He was gone._

Bella's POV

"No! Ced-ric...please, don't leave me! ..." I wailed loudly. I pulled myself close to Cedric's uniform and clutched it tight. My heart had been ripped...no, torn, out of my body. I was nothing now; I was just a former shell now of what I used to be. My whole world had collapsed in front of me; I'd finally somehow managed to get him back and as soon as I do, I lose him; for good this time. My Cedric was never coming back. I wouldn't have his hand to hold when I was scared, I wouldn't hear that angelic tone to his voice anymore; but most of all, I couldn't look into his eyes; those beautiful emerald eyes that pierced the very fabric of my soul. Oh, Cedric...please, COME BACK TO ME! I NEED YOU! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!

As I continued to pour my heart out over my lost love, a grunt came from across the graveyard; the man was getting up. I finally looked up, still holding Cedric tightly, to see that the man had risen, and he was annoyed. But he wasn't the only one. I was. But I was annoyed, I was _furious_ and was bursting with anger and heartbreak; not a good combination for a girl. I picked Cedric's wand out of his hand and kissed his forehead lightly. _I'm doing this for you_, I thought to him. I managed to rise from my position to face the man and held up my wand in position ready for the attack.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I roared; newly found tears were forming in my eyes and dripped gently down my face. The man smiled devilishly.

"He was a spare; I didn't need him...besides..." He said eyeing my wand. "You don't even have the guts to kill me; you're scared"

"Scared and holding a wand, it's a good combination; do you want to risk it?"

"He didn't even mean anything to you anyway; you kept hurting him didn't you?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I didn't care about him, he meant more to me than you will ever know; he's the reason I'm not killing you right now" I said spitefully.

"Go ahead...you know you want to; but, think about it, it's not what Cedric would want"

"How would you know what he wants? You didn't know him and you never will!"

"Well, I know about you...and what happened to your parents all those years ago"

"My...My parents?... You're bluffing"

"Do you want a bet?" He smiled evilly. That was it; I couldn't stand this, I had to get him. I felt more irritable than an animal trapped in a cage; I had to be let out. The way he stood in front of me was like the time I was practising in the meadow. An ache formed in my throat, he was the evil being; I had to attack. I finally plucked up the courage and said the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" I spoke out loud. The wand hand sent sparks flying towards him and sent him flying 5 feet in the air. He landed with a large _thump_ on the ground. I stomped my way towards him. Whilst he was still on the ground, I grabbed him by the collar and looked into his dark black eyes.

"You're extremely lucky that I'm not going to hurt you, because unfortunately for you...I'm not the evil kind, I'm only doing this for Cedric, if he was still here, there'd be nothing stopping me; if I just hurt you now, who's to say I'm just as bad as you?" I said using all of the anger I had built up the whole time I was standing in front of him. I let go of his collar and turned to return to Cedric. I heard the man suddenly rise from his position, I could tell because he was grunting as he did it. I could hear him exasperate loudly as he breathed out heavily.

"Avada kadavra" He said. I turned around and threw out sparks from my wand that had blown off his spell. I had white hot fury in my eyes; I wish I could kill him for what he had done to Cedric. I wanted to tear him limb from limb; I wanted to make him beg for mercy; but that guy was right about one thing, Cedric wouldn't have wanted this. But, then he would have died for nothing and there was no possible way I was going to let that happen. The man began to laugh evilly as he laid spread across the dead grass.

"You really think you could just blow off my attack?" He rose gently from the ground, stumbling along the way. He pulled his wand to face me; I copied the same movement and faced my wand towards him.

"Let's see shall we?" I said sounding quite confident. Both of us looked into each other's eyes. I saw darkness and evil in his, he must have seen anger, fury and also sadness in mine. The corner of his lip began to twitch as he continued to look at me. I felt as if I was in one of those cowboy movies, both of us were waiting to draw our guns; or in this case, wands. But the tension that was felt still applied. One of us was going to die here, and it was going to be him, but I had the tiniest feeling that it was going to be me. I wiggled my fingers that held my wand. He did the same. I was ready to attack and so was he. Wind blew violently in my hair and it caused a rumble in the sky. The clouds in the sky began to swirl into each other turning into a dark purple colour. A storm was brewing, I could feel it; but it had only enhanced the anger I felt, so it didn't really matter. We both raised our wands and then said our spells in unison.

"Expelliarmus!" Sparks came from our wands and collided together and produced a long flow of something which looked like an electric current; little sparks blew from the collision and flew across the graveyard, causing the whole cemetery to light up with the sparks. I kept a tight grip on my wand with both of my hands. There was no way I was going to lose this; this was for Cedric and I wasn't going to lose it any time soon. I tried to increase the strength of my spell but edging forwards. This is it, I was winning. This is for you Cedric, I love you.

A bright light appeared on top of the collision of both spells. It was like the Northern lights, it was breath-taking. But, I wouldn't let that distract me. I had to beat this guy, I had to do this for Cedric; I had to do it. Then a bright shape appeared at the side of me and a ghostly voice said my name.

"Bella" a tear feel down from my face. I turned my head to the right to face the shape.

"C...Cedric?" More tears began to flow from my face causing me to lose a little concentration on my wand.

"Bella, let go. For me...this isn't you, this isn't my Bella"

"B...b...b...ut" I stuttered.

"I don't want you to do this, please don't..."

"Please...Please don't leave me" I begged.

"I'll never leave you, I'll always be here; please let go"

"I...I can't" an ache had occurred in throat, I couldn't seem to bring any oxygen to my lungs.

"You can Bella, I know you can...I love you"

"I love you...too" Cedric's ghostly hand stroked my hair, I couldn't feel a thing. Then he brought his ghostly lips to my cheek, it sent sort of an electric shock through me.

"I'll always be here...please, let go" I nodded my head; Cedric began to float away and disintegrate in front of me.

"No, please...don't leave me" I begged quietly. Before Cedric completely vanished, I heard him say. "I'll never leave you" then he was gone again. I burst of strength rushed through me. I felt Cedric's presence; he was here, like he said. I managed to loosen the strength of my spell before I actually let go.

"I give up!" I shouted to him. "Kill me if you want, but at least I'll know that I never stooped to your level!" I threw my wand in defeat onto the ground to show him that I really had given up.

"I knew you were a spineless weakling" He said menacingly.

"So what if I am, at least I know that I gave it my best shot and I stayed strong until the end" He suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"Such inspiring words, too bad I don't give a care about things like that; they make me want to hurl; it also too bad that I'm going to have to kill such a worthy opponent"

"Go ahead" I told him. "You'll be doing me a favor anyway"

"Well then, you might as well call me the Good Samaritan" He smiled evilly. "Say hello to Cedric for me"

I closed my eyes and braced myself; I may have lost Cedric for only what seems like ten minutes, but soon, I'll be with Cedric again; in heaven for all of eternity. I smiled internally at the thought. I'll be with you again, I thought. I'm on my way. I waited for what seemed like 5 long minutes before I opened my eyes again gradually. I looked up to see a green light heading towards me and then….eternal darkness.

Angela's POV

It had been three hours since Bella had entered the dark maze. I could feel nothing but anxiousness. What was happening? Was she ok? Did she make it? Was…was she hurt? Or worse…dead? I took that last thought out of my head. She couldn't have been; she may have just been hurt, but it couldn't have been serious enough that it could have cost her, her life. No, it's not possible. I looked at the centre of the arena. Dumbledore looked worried as he spoke to the judges; then they all had the same expression. They all looked worried and anxious. Fleur and Krum had been withdrawn from the challenge; it was just her and Cedric now. They must have been so terrified, not knowing who was still standing and not knowing whether they were the only ones left to face the dangers of the maze. I began to breathe at a rapid pace, tiny drops of sweat dropped from my forehead. Hermione looked at me in suspicion.

"Angela? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just worried about Bella that's all"

"Aren't we all?"

"I think something terrible has happened, I know I might be wrong, but I just have this feeling"

"Ang, you're being paranoid, I'm sure Bella's fine, and she's a strong girl don't forget"

"No, you're right, I am just being paranoid, Bella's fine" I may have said that to Hermione to fool her, but there was no way I was fooling myself. I knew something bad had just happened. I could sense it in my bones. I looked down at Dumbledore and the judges; they looked panicked. I frowned and turned my head towards Hermione and the girls.

"I'll just be a sec" I said as I rose out of my seat. I pushed past Harry and the boys and walked steadily down the steep stairs. Once, I got to the bottom I walked over towards Dumbledore and the judges. Something was causing them to be so jumpy and I had to find it out. I finally managed to get close to Dumbledore and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around cautiously.

"Oh, Miss Webb, my dear, what seems to be the problem?"

"I was about to ask the same thing professor"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you talking to the judges, something must have you anxious to act the way you did, I apologize for butting in professor, but I want to know; I have a feeling something bad has happened"

"I'm afraid to say that I also feel something bad has happened, Miss Swan and Mr Diggory have been in that maze for over three hours and the challenge was meant to end two hours ago"

"So something must have happened"

"But, they must have just gotten lost in the maze and all we have to do is find them"

"May I look with you professor? Bella is more than a best friend to me, she's my sister"

"I understand how close you are to her Angela, but I'm afraid I can't let you; it's too dangerous"

"But you let Bella and Cedric in there for the challenge" I accused hoping he would let me go in; no luck what so ever.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you; now go and sit in your seat"

"Fine" I mumbled to myself. I walked back to the crowd sulkily. Dumbledore was surely hiding something; sure he may have thought something bad might have happened, but I think he knows more than he's letting on. I sat in my seat whilst Hermione and the girls gave me weird looks.

"What?" I said looking confused and trying to look innocent.

"What was that all about with Dumbledore?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering whether….err"

"Never mind" She said looking back towards the front.

I looked in the same direction as Hermione, she was looking at Dumbledore. He looked twice as panicked as before. He began to walk fast into the maze with the judges on his tail. Something was up. A tiny drop of sweat dropped from my forehead. _Please_, I pleaded inside my head. _Please let Bella and Cedric be okay._

Many Hours later….

The crowd was now getting impatient, many had left to go to bed; others like me wanted to stay. Hermione was now beginning to feel impatient.

"Ang, I'm tired; Bella's going to be fine, she's probably just got lost and they've gone to get her, I'm off to bed." She rose out of her seat.

"No, Bella would want you to stay here and be there for her, not to run off to bed when she needs us most" Hermione yawned and sat back down.

"You let the others go to bed….*yawn*"

"That's because I need you here too, I'm scared; you're my best friend and I need you"

"In that case *yawn* I'd best stay here then. Just let me put my head on your shoulder" Hermione placed her head on my shoulder and yawned and gradually…closed her eyes. Well, having her here asleep was better than having her asleep somewhere else.

An extremely long wait later…

Dumbledore had emerged from the maze. I nudged Hermione to wake up. She groaned.

"Hermione, wake up; Dumbledore's back" I whispered.

"Huh? Um, what? What's the emergency?" She said dizzily, looking confused and sleepy.

"Dumbledore's back"

"What?" She said looking towards the entrance of the maze. "Do you think Bella's back?" She said sounding hopeful.

"She must be, oh, please let her be okay; Come on" I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs towards the middle of the arena. I practically ran towards Dumbledore at the speed of light.

"Professor, is she okay?" I said trying to catch my breath.

Professor Dumbledore had a grim look on his face and he began to walk away from me. I began to follow him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around on his heels.

"Professor, is she okay?" I said with an angry tone in my voice. There was no response. The grim look on his face still remained. My body froze. That look only meant one thing; she wasn't okay, something had happened to her. A tear dripped from my face. I could hear mumbles from behind me. I turned around to face the source of the noise. The judges were emerging from the maze, but not in the way you'd normally expect. They were facing backwards, with their heads looking down at something.

"Oh, no; please…no" I murmured to myself; more tears continued to flow from my eyes. I looked over to Hermione; she looked the same as I must have. She had her hands covering her mouth in shock with tears falling like Niagara Falls down her face.

"Please Professor; don't say that's who we think it is"

Dumbledore walked away completely ignoring the both of us. The judges finally emerged from the maze entrance carrying what looked like some sort of stretcher. A long white sheet covered the person beneath it. Hermione and I began to weep, holding each other for support. Then came another stretcher; But this one had long brunette hair flowing from the sides. Both Hermione and I looked at each other in confusion. If that was Bella…then who was….? We both looked at the first stretcher as it was being laid down in front of us.

One of the judges pulled the sheet away and revealed who was beneath it. I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Oh, god; Cedric" Hermione clutched herself to me for support. I began to shake; scared of asking the question I knew the answer to.

"Is…is he…?" I said unable to get my words out. The man nodded his head grimly and placed the sheet back over Cedric's head.

"Take him to the morgue" I heard him murmur to another man. The stretcher was being raised and taken away from the arena. Then came the next one; Bella's. As her stretcher was being laid down, we both noticed that her face was still visible and not covered with the sheet that covered the rest of her body. Her long, curly, brunette her spread across the grass as it finally touched the ground. Her face was as pale as chalk, like she had been completely drained of her life and had dark bruises all over her face. I found that we were crying a lot more than we ever could; one of our best friends lay in front of us. We felt as if we'd had our hearts ripped out of us. We felt numb, frozen; we were both cut. A woman came towards us; she was another judge. She had a sympathetic yet grim look on her face when she looked at us. She held her hands together in front of her.

"Are you her friends?" She said gently. We both nodded unable to speak. Hermione placed her head on my shoulder and wailed.

"She has a few broken bones in her body; she won't be able to move"

"Of course she won't be able to move; she's dead" I said to her icily.

"There are some traces that her heart may still be beating" Both Hermione and I stopped crying for a moment.

"She's ….She's okay?"

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

"_What Bella? Is there something wrong?"_

"_We need to get back to the cup, now!"_

"_Why, what's wrong?" He said starting to sound panicked._

"_No, Bella you've pushed me away for too long, and I'm not going to let you do it this time" He said stroking my face gently._

"_Why don't you let me help you? I'm trying to help you, but you're always pushing me away, I knew I shouldn't have tried to forgive you"_

_He then whispered a spell, I didn't recognize it; it was in Latin, I think. He then pointed his wand at Cedric and purple sparks flew at him, sending him about 5ft in the air. _

"_Please don't talk like that; you're gunna be fine, you're not leaving me!...Please. please don't leave me...you're all I have...I...I love you, I can't imagine a world without you, you're my life, you're my everything and I love you so so much, and I'm sorry for everything bad I've ever said to you, I didn't mean it, just... Please don't leave me!"_

"_Bella...?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I...I forgive you"_

_End of Flashback._

I gradually opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. Everything was fuzzy and eerie. I must have hit my head or something. That was typical of me to do that. I creased my forehead as I tried to focus on my surroundings. It was like waking up from a dream. I felt something gentle touch my hand. Everything was still fuzzy; I tried to focus on the source of what had touched me.

"Bella? Are you awake?" A voice said to me quietly. I groaned. Their words echoed in my head as if they had shouted them. I turned my head in frustration away from the noise.

"Oh, Bella what am I going to do with you?" I suddenly became more alert. There was only one person who said that to me. Cedric. I felt something wet drip down my face as I thought of him holding my hand. Everything that had happened was a terrible nightmare; He was okay, he was holding my hand. My love was with me. I tried to curve my numb lips into a smile which I failed miserably. But the feelings I would have shown remained the same. I wanted to get up from where I was and just hug and kiss him to death. I wanted to be in his soft and gentle embrace, telling me everything was okay.

My surroundings gradually became visible as I slowly gained back my vision. They weren't what I had expected them to be. Everything was white; so white. I turned my head towards the direction above the gentle hand that touched mine.

Small but heavy tears dripped from my face. It wasn't Cedric; it was Angela. Every time I hoped for something, I would be easily disappointed. Where was Cedric? Was he okay? Angela looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're awake; I was so worried" She said as she rubbed her hand against mine in comfort. My throat felt dry and rough, but I tried to speak all the same.

"Where's Ced…ric?" I asked throatily. Angela tried to blow off what I had said and looked in the opposite direction with her head down.

"Ang…where's Cedric?" I said again but with a bit more anger in my voice. Angela still never responded. Just then, there was the sound of a creaky door opening. I turned my head in its direction to see Dumbledore walking through as slow as a turtle. Behind him followed three people who looked like the judges from the tournament. Oh… the tournament; I had completely forgotten about that. Who won anyway? I'm guessing it was Krum, he was the strong type.

Dumbledore and the people had grim looks on their faces as they approached me. I began to show a confused look on my face, why were they looking at me like this? I looked over at Angela; she now looked at me with the same look. Why were they doing this? I sat up painfully and carefully in my bed. Yes, I was in the hospital wing; to be honest, I wasn't surprised at the fact that I was in here-again. The man behind Dumbledore cleared his throat, ready to speak. I braced myself for what he was about to say.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me" I said throatily.

"We all know that you have gone through a horrific journey during the tournament but we as judges have declared you the winner"

"W…winner? But w….what about Cedric?"

"I'm sorry; we couldn't have made him champion"

"W…why not? He was better than me by a long mile; we both grabbed the cup at the same time, it was a tie"

"We understand that but we have declared you the winner"

"No…I…I don't want to be winner; I don't want to be winner of anything, please… give it to Cedric"

"I'm afraid we-"

"I don't care! I don't want it!" I said; my voice sounding hoarse.

"But we-"

"Just tell me this…why can't you give it to him? He deserves it, he deserves it more than me and the other two put together"

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Swan but," He paused for a slight second and then finally came to speak.

"I'm afraid Mr. Diggory…has been sent to...to the morgue" The feeling of shock rushed over me like a rash.

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what happened in the maze, Bella?" Angela asked me for the first time. I looked at her confused. I didn't remember much, I don't think. Let me see, there was the darkness. Yes, I remember that. Then there was Krum trying to kill me; I also remembered that. Finally there was Cedric. He and I ran for the cup and then… what happened after that? All I remember was a green light heading towards…me. Reality finally hit me. Everything that had happened rushed past me. The graveyard, the man; Cedric. It wasn't a dream after all. Everything that had happened, it was all true. Tears filled and poured down my eyes like Niagara Falls. An ache began to expand in my chest. It was all too much; it placed excruciating pressure onto my heart-or what was left of it. I pulled the sheets that were wrapped around me like a cocoon away from me and tired go get out of bed. Dumbledore and the judges left the room still with grim faces, leaving me to grieve in pain alongside Angela. As I tried to get up, my legs began to wobble. They felt numb and weak. But it didn't matter-I had my whole world taken away from me-why should it matter to me now?

I held onto my bed for support. Angela rose from her seat looking at me with great sympathy- not that I would have cared- I didn't need sympathy, I didn't need anything except one thing, but I knew I was never going to get it.

"Where are you going, Bella? You're hurt"

"I…I don't care, I….have to get…out of here" I said; my throat still felt rough.

"Why? You're injured, you can't go anywhere"

"Try me"

"Bella, Please; get back in bed" She said gradually walking towards me with her arm raised towards me for support. I never took it.

"No….I can't stay; there's nothing left for me here"

"Bella…"

"Angela, Cedric is gone! And it's all because of me that I'll never see him again! I can't stay here and there's nothing that's going to stop me!" My legs were still numb, but now they were like jelly. I tripped and fell hard onto the cold, smooth hospital floor; falling onto a floor in a hospital gown; not a good thing. Angela walked over towards me and held out her hand.

"Please, let me help"

"I don't need your help" I wept as I rejected her. I folded myself into a ball position, holding my knees. I felt like a little child hiding away from their fears, holding themselves in order to try and feel security.

"Bella you can't stay on the floor" She said kneeling down to my level. I looked into her eyes. Sympathy and sadness showed more than any other emotion she may have been feeling at that moment.

"I…can't…I…" I wept again with newly- found tears falling down my face.

"Its okay, Bella; I'm here" She held me in her arms like a mother comforting her child; more and more tears came, I couldn't stop. Even though I had the security of Angela's arms, I had never felt more alone in my life. I have suffered loneliness throughout my whole life, but not on this scale.

"Cedric's gone, Angela….he gone; it's all my fault" I wept out loud. Angela pulled away from me and held me by my aching shoulders, by this time I still hadn't realized that I was still on the cold floor.

"It's not your fault Bella; things happen. Everything that happens in our lives, they happen for a certain reason, some good, and some bad; it's not your fault"

"But…it…is…my fault"

"Bella, what actually happened?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed this story recently, I love you; you are the best! I know the past few chapters have been quite upsetting and depressing but I'm so glad you've all managed to put up with it and still continued to read, so once again; thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you all and the entire story is dedicated to my Nan whom I love with all my heart, R.I.P. God bless her soul. **

**Bella's POV:**

I remained silent, I was afraid to tell her; but, she was my friend, I could tell her anything; why was I holding back?

"Bella, Please say you didn't..." She whispered shockingly... I know I'd been through enough but having her say that was...it was torture; how could she think that? I looked at her with shock and great confusion, I shook my head.

"Angela; why would I do that to him? You think I'd love him so much that I'd kill him in the end?" Of course that would never happen, I loved him more than she or anyone could think was possible.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that; but if that didn't happen, what did happen then?" I closed my eyes as I tried to picture it all, but I suddenly opened them again, I was too afraid to relive it all again.

"There was a...a man, in the graveyard" I said shaking.

"A graveyard? You were in a graveyard?" She asked shockingly and confused at the same time.

"The cup...was a...a...port key, Cedric... and I touched it; we didn't want anyone to lose, then there we were"

"What next?" she said like she was dreading to ask me.

"We looked around...I noticed that I'd been there ...before"

"Before?"

"My...my nightmares"

"Then...the man...appeared; he was in my...nightmares." I began to cry again in an instant. "I...tried to save him...Angela, I really tried. But...he killed Cedric; he promised he'd keep him alive! But...he killed him" She covered her mouth in shock.

"Bella, we have to tell Dumbledore"

"No, I don't want him knowing; I couldn't take the pressure of everyone knowing"

"But Bella, everyone is so puzzled and confused; they have to know, what if that man is still around?" I shuddered at the thought. What if he was? He wouldn't stop till he managed to kill me. More tears fell from my face but I brushed them quickly away with my hand.

"No, I don't want them to know; I'm not putting them in danger, I've already lost somebody because of this, I don't want anyone else injured or even worse because of it"

"Bella-"She interrupted.

"No, what I've said is final; if you were my friend you'd understand that"

"But-...okay" She said finally giving in.

"Take me back to our dorm" I said trying to get up; very shakily I might add.

"But, the nurses are taking care of you here"

"I don't care, they can look after me whilst I'm back in my normal bed, now help me"

Angela got a tight grip onto my arms and pulled me gently to her level. She placed my arm around her neck and helped me walk across the school. All of the other students were in lessons and every classroom door had been shut. It was good thing they were in lessons, otherwise I wouldn't have left. But, I knew the teachers wouldn't let the death of a student stop them from teaching the students lessons to prevent things like that from happening. After managing to get up 20 flights of stairs, we managed to finally get to the Gryffindor common room. Angela stopped in front of the painting, waiting for the fat lady to take a notice of her.

"Oh, deary me! What happened to you, my love?" the fat lady asked me, astonished.

"Never mind, she'll be fine" Angela responded. "_Caput draconis_"

The painting opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room and Angela helped me get up the stairs. Angela had done enough for me for one day; she needed a break.

"Angela, it's okay; I can take it from here"

"Are you sure? I mean you can barely walk"

"I'll be fine, thank you for helping me; go to your lessons and if anyone asks where I am, especially the nurses or Dumbledore; tell them I'm up here, but to leave me in peace, okay?"

"Sure, but, are you going to be okay up here on your own?"

"I can handle it; I been alone up here plenty of times before"

"Okay, well, I'll be back up after third period; I'm free fourth"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

Angela nodded and exited the room. Now I was alone and I was with my thoughts. Right now, I felt like collapsing. Not because my legs were like jelly, but because everything had fallen apart for me. My whole world... gone. I tried to make it up the five stairs that led to the girl's bedroom. After what felt like an hour of trying, I finally made it. I opened the door and looked at everything around me. I was back. Everything was exactly the way I had left it. I finally looked at my bed and noticed that there was a small wrapped parcel. I frowned. After wobbling for about a few seconds, I gripped the bed mast for support and picked up the small package and looked at the label and its inscription. I gasped in shock.

_For you, my love. _

_Cedric x_

I traced his beautiful handwriting with my finger; absorbing every curl and swerve his letters made. A large tear dropped from my face and landed onto the label, causing his name to blur and fade away. He was gone; he has faded away and I'm nothing without him. A small whine escaped my mouth as more tears fell down from my face. An ache developed in my throat as I held the bed mast stronger than before, hoping it would keep me from collapsing in a heap onto the floorboards; but it was too late. I collapsed onto the floor with a large _thump_ and I held the parcel closer and closer to my chest. This was the only thing I had of him left; I pulled the parcel away from my chest and pulled off the royal blue ribbon with great care. I place it onto the floor and gradually...opened the box.

There was just a piece of parchment and a CD case containing a CD. I frowned and decided to read the inscription. As I began to read his writing, more and more tears came as I tried to hold them back. I imagined what he would look like as he wrote these words; seeing the cogs in his head turning as he thought up the most beautiful of words, but it was too excruciatingly painful even to do that.

_My darling Bella,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've finally found the parcel I've laid onto your bed. I've been considering what you had said to me when we last spoke. You're right; we must have done something. I tried to persuade you to stay away from it all; I didn't just do it because I wanted to help you; I wanted to protect you. You are my life, my world. I love you. I hate it when we act like this; an ache forms in my chest every time I think of you because I know I can't hold you and protect you like I want to, and I feel it is all my fault. Every time I've seen you in lessons, I've wanted to talk to you, yet...I couldn't find the words. What I feel for you, will never die._

_I have meant every loving word I have said to you. I love you; more than words could possibly describe. You give me more than I shall ever deserve. I would understand that you would perhaps feel that this is cowardly; not being able to say this to you in person; but you've always known it. I can also understand if you never wish to see me again, but if you wish to take in anything that I have said...take this._

_I'm sorry, my love._

_Love Cedric x_

_P.S. Place the CD into your player _

In the end, I finally broke down. I wailed loudly every time I managed to catch a breath. Angela was right; I hadn't lost him, he was there all along. I crushed the piece of parchment closer to my chest. All of his words tightly wrapping themselves around my heart and soul; I tried to sense the love in them, but all I sensed was guilt and hurt. He may have said that he loved me, but I felt a deeper, tenser emotion coming through. He was hurting; he felt guilty.

"It was never your fault, it was mine" I wailed out loud.

Then I realised that he had told me to place the CD into my player. I hesitantly grabbed it and placed into the player at the bottom of my cabinet. I pressed down the handle and waited for it to play whilst still having a strong grip on the letter...

I gasped in shock. It was his lullaby, the one he had shown me. I listened closely as it developed. It was captivating; I could feel every essence of Cedric's love show through as each note was played. Every note that was played practically said '_I love you'_. I smiled a weak smile and brushed away some of the heavy tears.

"I love you too" I finally said quietly before I closed my eyes and clutched the letter tighter than before.

7 months later...

**Angela's POV**

Everything after Cedric's death, has gone down-hill; Especially Bella. Every day when she gets the chance, she locks herself away and just sobs her heart out. She has never been the same. She's never spoken to anybody the way she used to. She remains the quiet little girl in the corner, who has lost the love of her life; but no-one seems to care. Sometimes when someone dies, you'd expect the whole world to stop; the world shouldn't carry on without this person. But, I'm afraid everything and everyone moves on, it's only the person who is grieving that senses the real pain. Something that no person can run from, it will always be there. The only time Bella managed to speak was at Cedric's service and even then, she couldn't do it. She had burst into tears and she walked away. I couldn't feel anything but sympathy. I wanted to comfort her, but Hermione said to leave her and let her be; so I did. I don't think Bella will ever be the same again. Cedric meant a lot to her, more than anyone would ever know; even me, but all I can do is imagine. He made her feel happy; he made her feel like she was on cloud nine. He was her everything. I don't think anyone could ever give her even a section of what Cedric had given her. Not in a million years; it'd have to take something colossal for Bella to even feel a microscopic piece of happiness, but even that would disappear in a flash. Like I said, she's never going to be the same again.

I was in the courtyard with Hermione, Ron and Harry waiting for Bella. Harry and Ron were talking about random things whilst Hermione and I sat on the stone bench in silence. After a short wait, Bella finally appeared through the archway. She had her backpack on her back and had her head facing down. I stood up as she gradually approached the group.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stupid question; I knew the answer, she would never be okay. Bella simply nodded and placed her backpack onto the freshly mown grass.

"What lesson do you have next?" Hermione asked as Bella sat down onto the stone bench.

"I have flying practise" She said quietly, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Bella, you can't fly a-"Ron said but immediately stopped after Harry hit him with his elbow.

"Ouch!" Ron said as he rubbed his arm.

"Bella, you've never flown before; why do you want to now?" Hermione asked her sensitively.

"Because I want to, I want to fly" She responded quietly again. I already knew the reason why. Cedric was the best flier that Hogwarts had seen since the fifties; it was understandable that she wanted to fly, even though she hated it more than anything else in the wizarding world.

"It's okay Bella, we understand; If you want to fly then we'll support you, won't we guys?" I looked at the rest of the group who all nodded in unison. The corners of Bella's lips curved into a tiny smile, which was good because we hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. Suddenly, the bell went for next period. Bella grabbed her backpack and rose off of the stone bench. I looked at her face; she was whiter than the stone she was sitting on. She had purple circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep; she looked ill.

"Hey, why don't I walk you to flying practise?" I offered; Bella nodded. Then I said goodbye to Hermione and the boys and I signalled Bella to walk with me. Other students rose from their positions on the ground, picking up their bags and leaving to go to their lessons. But there was a certain group that wasn't leaving at all; they rose from their positions on the ground, but they stood menacingly, facing towards our direction. It was Malfoy and his gang. I moved Bella and myself into the opposite direction hoping to avoid them, but they instantly followed. I heard one of the boys laugh and I turned around to face them.

"Draco" I said icily. I hated that boy, there was a reason he was put into Slytherin; he was just as slimy as his father.

"Angela" He spoke in the same tone. "How's the crier doing?" He then looked at Bella. I signalled Bella to turn her head away from these beasts, this I was going to take care of myself.

"What did you just say?" I said angrily.

"I asked how the crier was doing." Draco smiled evilly and the other boys around him laughed as if he had just told them a funny joke; but nothing about this was funny.

"Back off, Draco!" I said to him defensively.

"Can't I just ask a simple question?" He said icily again.

"No, you can't! Especially not someone who is just as slimy as the people who brought them up! Now back off!" I said pushing him back.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You filthy little mud blood!" Now that got me, I simply froze. I felt Bella's hand leave mine; I suddenly began to panic.

"She said back off, Draco!" Bella said angrily. This was the loudest and longest I'd ever heard her speak in a long time, I still remained frozen as Bella confronted the boys in front of her.

"Ooh, the crier's getting tough" He said menacingly. Draco looked back at the boys who were still laughing, but Bella remained still and unaffected by their mocking laughter. All the boys began to mockingly cry in Bella's face_. "Cedric! No! I love you, Cedric; please don't leave me! Boo hoo" _

That was it. They'd crossed the line; at first I thought Bella would cave in and run off in tears like she has always done just at the mention of Cedric's name; but in fact, she did the very opposite. She grabbed Draco by the collar-quite menacingly in fact- the boys surrounding him began to back away like a monster stood before them.

"Listen, you can say what you want, but I have been through _Hell_ and back; do you think I'd be fazed from a person who actually from the pits of hell itself and who is just disgusting and slimy as his father? Now for the final time, _back off!_" She said to him menacingly. She let him drop to the ground and Draco suddenly looked angered.

"My father will hear about this!" He said in a threatening tone. Bella then crouched down to his level.

"_Can't Wait" _She said menacingly. Bella then rose up and picked her backpack from the ground-which had dropped to the ground earlier on. Bella stormed away leaving me and Draco in complete shock. I chased after her to get my answers to the questions I wanted to ask her.

**Bella's POV**

That felt good; standing up to Draco and his minions. It was about time somebody did, I just didn't think it would actually be me! A small smile crept up in my lips.

"Bella!" I heard Angela called from behind me. I hesitantly turned around to face her. I waited for her to catch her breath.

"W...what was that?" She asked breathlessly. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know" I said plainly. "Someone should've stood up to those boys a long time ago"

"Yeah they should've, but I didn't expect it to be _you_! What's happening to you, Bella?"

"Nothing's happening to me Angela; I'm fine"

"Something has happened to you, Bella; you're not like this"

"Would you rather have me crying and in pain, letting people walk all over me?" I said in an angry tone.

"No but, you can't be like this; Cedric wouldn't have want-"

"What would he have wanted, huh?" I said now in an angrier tone. "Go on, enlighten me"

"Well, for starters; he wouldn't want that" Angela hinted towards the previous incident. "Someone should stand up to Draco, but it shouldn't be you"

"And why shouldn't it be me? I've had people walking all over me for too long and I'm sick and tired of people thinking they know every detail about me and expect me to do what they will always expect of me" A small tear escaped from my right eye, but I immediately brushed it away.

"I have a practise to get to" I said trying to get away from her.

"Don't think you can hide from me, Bella; you can push me away all you want, but I'll always be there"

I then turned away from Angela in a hasty retreat to get away from her. The nerve of her; thinking she knew every little detail about me and about Cedric. _Cedric would want this for want you, Cedric would want that._ They only use him as an excuse to show me their expectations of me, but I'm not falling for it. I've been walked on for too long; only_ I_ know the things that Cedric would have wanted for me and he wouldn't have wanted me to be stood on by others; he wanted me to be strong, so that's what I'm doing; I'd like to see anyone step on me now.

Flying practise was a big flop. I fell off my broom about nine times, but I managed to get up and start again. I think I'm getting the hang of it...somehow. How Cedric coped, I don't know; but I'm going to keep trying for him. I rubbed my sore arm (I kept landing on it in practise) on the way to my next lesson. Defence against the dark arts. Moody had gone, which was a good thing. I wouldn't have been able to stand being taught by him again. Not after the trauma he put me and Cedric through. Something told me that I was early. Maybe it was the fact that...nobody was there?

I walked towards my desk when I noticed someone sitting in Cedric's seat. I froze and growled internally. How dare they sit in his seat? Maybe it was just some joke someone was playing one me, expecting me to believe that was actually Cedric sitting at the desk. I wasn't falling for it. I stopped to look at them from behind. He had bronze coloured hair that looked as if it was just going to bounce out of shape any minute. He didn't move; he was as unmoving as a statue. From behind, he did remind me a lot of Cedric, but only from behind. I thought I'd take a closer look of this person, just to see what he looked like from the front. I carried on walking till I reached the desk and placed my backpack onto the floor. The person remained still and looking towards the front. I then hesitantly...sat in my seat and placed my arms on the desk.

I tried to make it look as if I was waiting for him to speak to me, which I was. But, he didn't seem to be taking any notice of me. I finally gave up and decided that I should look at him; I was astonished. He was more beautiful than any living person in the entire world. He had a marvellous pale, sculpted face that looked as if it was carved by angels. His eyes...a dazzling topaz, I was lost just looking at them and his lips. His lips looked like marble that was pressed into a straight line, but I'll bet if someone was lucky enough to kiss those lips, they'd be as soft as a feather. I tried not to look at him without leaving my mouth hanging open, or without drooling. But he was just too astonishingly beautiful not to do so.

It was then the person turned his head to face me. He looked at me as if he was staring directly into my soul, I felt vulnerable under his gaze. It was then he curved his lips into a heart-melting smile; showing his sparkling white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back; I was putty in his hands.

"H...hello" He said politely.

"Hel...lo" I responded nervously.

"Do you have a name to match that beautiful face?" I blushed immensely. His angelic voice made it hard for me to concentrate. I shook it off immediately.

"Y...yes, it's B...Bella"

"Bella" He said as if it was music to his ears.

"Do...you have...a...name?"

"Yes...I'm...Edward Cullen"

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I hate doing that; but me being me, I just couldn't resist. I've recently begun to write a twilight and vampire diaries crossover, so if you like both; you'll really like this story. I'm not going to give anything away, but seeming as though I'm feeling kind, I'll give you the title. 'When Swan met Salvatore' **

**Think it will be a good story? I'll keep you updated on it as I continue to write the rest of this story **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter for you all! P.S. I don't own any of the actual quotes I may have used from the twilight book itself, they belong to the fab Stephanie Meyer; I'm just using them for this story line.**

**Previously:**

"**Do you have a name to match that beautiful face?" I blushed immensely. His angelic voice made it hard for me to concentrate. I shook it off immediately.**

"**Y...yes, it's B...Bella"**

"**Bella" He said as if it was music to his ears.**

"**Do...you have...a...name?"**

"**Yes...I'm...Edward Cullen"**

**Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen? That name sounded familiar, but...I couldn't put my finger on it. It's a name I remember...vaguely, but I remember it, somehow.

"Edward Cullen? I've heard that name before" I said whilst frowning.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure nobody's heard of it" He said sounding quite certain.

"I was sure that I've heard it before" I was now incredibly confused. Edward ignored me and looked at the window; he smiled then looked at me.

"So are you enjoying the rain?" He immediately asked. I frowned again and looked at the window.

"I didn't even know it was raining" Then I realised that I still had to come up with a response to Edward's question.

"Um...you're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am...sort of" He responded nervously.

"Well, no; I don't really like the rain, it's cold and wet, I mean, Cedric never really..." I suddenly stopped. I couldn't believe I spoke about him to...a complete stranger! But, his presence; he made me babble on, up until the point I started to talk about Cedric; curse him for making me do that.

"Cedric? Who's Cedric?" He asked me curiously, just as I expected him to.

"It's...complicated" I said hoping he would not ask me further, but he still persisted.

"I'm sure I can keep up" He smiled; great! Now I'm going to have to tell him. I'll just have to make up an excuse.

"Um, he was my...cat? Yeah, he was my cat; he never really liked the rain either, much like me"

"What's so complicated about your cat?" Great, more excuses!

"Um, I don't know; personally, I don't get him myself, I mean, he sleeps all day and when you try to get him up, out come the claws" I laughed nervously and surprisingly, Edward laughed too.

"Wow, you're a lot more different than I expected"

"What did you expect me to be?" I said sounding quite intrigued.

"Not like this for starters; I thought you'd be shy, a lot more...secretive"

"You'll be surprised at how many times I've heard _that_ one before"

"You get it a lot?"

"Trust me, you have no idea"

"Well, I think you're a lot more different than what people make you out to be"

"People have their own expectations of me; but, I just tend to go with the flow, as it were"

At that minute, the class began to fill up with various students; the lesson was beginning. But where was the teacher? I began to look around for them, to notice that they were standing in the doorway. It was a small plump woman dressed in, way too much pink for me! She walked down the classroom aisle as if she was on the catwalk. I suddenly felt sick and dizzy. As soon as she reached the top of the class, she acted all high and mighty the way she raised her chin, just that little touch. We'd best not have her! She doesn't look like the right type of person to be teaching defence against the darks arts. If she was faced with a deathly creature, I'd bet she wouldn't use a spell, no, she looks as if she'll throw a pink doily at it or something; either way, she didn't look the right type of person to be defending herself, never mind teaching us how to.

"Good morning, class!" She said cheerfully. Great, now we're stuck with a snob for a teacher!

"Good morning, miss...?" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, my name is Dolores Umbridge; but you may call me Miss Umbridge; if you like" Then she did some sort of high pitched giggle. I groaned a little. Umbridge turned around to a lot of books piled on top of each other; she then pulled out her wand and guided the books to each desk, one for every pupil.

"Now, as you all know, you have your O.W.L.S later on in the year, so you must study, study, study...yes, my dear?"

"Miss, the books, they don't say anything about using defensive spells" Hermione spoke.

"I don't see the point of why you should use spells; the ministry want defence against the dark arts lessons to be learnt in a risk-free manner"

"If we're going to defend ourselves, it's not going to be risk-free" I said out loud to her.

"Students must raise their hands if wanting to speak"

"How is being risk-free going to help us defend ourselves from what's out there?"

"There is nothing out there to defend ourselves from, dear"

"So what you're saying is Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" I couldn't believe I actually said that! It just came out...why am I saying things like this?

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"I saw what happened to him! I watched him die in front of me!"

"Detention! What is your name, young lady?"

"The girl who really cared about Cedric, and loved him more than anything else!" I shouted as I rose out of seat. I then grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the classroom with large tears dripping from my face, but I made no effort to hide them away.

After running away from the classroom, I felt numb. How could she think that my Cedric had just somehow...died? More and more tears came as I tried to brush them away. I had to leave this school, I couldn't do this anymore.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it" I whispered out loud.

"Can't do what?" A voice said beside me. I turned around in a flash to notice that Edward was standing right beside me, staring at me with his dazzling topaz eyes. I immediately tried to brush away the tears; somehow I couldn't be like this in front of him.

"Edward? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Lucky guess; are you okay?" He said pulling a tissue out from his robes; which I gladly took.

"Thank you, and yes...I...I'm okay"

"It doesn't look like you're okay" He said in a doubtful tone.

"No, really I'm fine; fit as a fiddle" I smiled weakly

"Then...what was all that, before?" He asked as he frowned.

"Nothing, I was just in one of my 'moments'"

"Do you...do that a lot?"

"You ask a lot of questions" I commented.

"Oh, I'm just curious" He said as he smiled crookedly. That smile was a smile to die for. At that moment, all of the problems I recently had, just disappeared. What happened in the classroom didn't exist. All because of this one boy, what was happening to me? I love Cedric! and look at me; I'm falling for another person! I barely know him! Oh god... help me!

"Bella?" Edward asked me, as if I'd zoned out for a minute; which I must of.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"You already asked that question" I stated.

"Well...I'm asking again; you don't look so good"

"I'm fine, I can assure you; I'm fine"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it; but...you can't stay here forever" I looked around. I was hiding in a corner behind a suit of armour; how Edward managed to find me, I don't know. Suddenly the bell rang, it was break.

"Seeming as though you're new here, would you like me to take you onto the courtyard?" I offered

"I would like that" He said as he pulled me from behind the suit of armour; and we both walked to the courtyard together in an awkward silence.

**Angela's POV **

I sat on the stone bench as I waited for Hermione and Bella. What happened to Bella was cruel. How could Miss Umbridge not see the seriousness in what Bella was saying? There must be something seriously wrong with her. Anyway, I was waiting for Hermione because she decided to chase after Bella and comfort her. But she's been gone for at least half an hour; I can't help but think whether she ever will find her; Maybe, maybe not.

I sighed and turned my head in the opposite direction. I was flabbergasted by what I saw. Bella walking and smiling with...another person? Who wasn't Cedric? I rubbed my eyes to check that I didn't have the need for glasses; but when I looked again, it looked exactly the way I had observed it before.

I stood up as she- and apparently her new friend- gradually approached me. I looked at her sternly as she looked at me.

"Where were you, Bella? Hermione has been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm sorry" Then she looked at the boy beside her. "Angela, this is our new class mate; Edward, Edward this is Angela" She smiled as she introduced him.

"Hello, Angela; it's a pleasure to meet you" Edward said to me politely.

"Hello Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you too" I responded back in the same tone.

"I've been showing Edward around" Bella said with a smile.

"That's nice; how do you like the school so far, Edward?" I asked him politely

"Well, I haven't been here long enough to actually make a judgement, but from what I've seen, it's quite a good school"

"I'm glad you think so" I smiled. I then focused on his face. His bronze hair, his eyes, his sculpted face. Beautiful, but all too familiar; I got a sudden feeling that I had to stay away from him, he felt dangerous. What am I doing? He's just a boy, for Pete's sake. I must be losing sleep or something. Suddenly Hermione ran over towards us.

"Bella!" She said breathlessly. "Where were...you? I looked...everywhere"

"Sorry Hermione" Bella said apologetically. "I was showing Edward around" Hermione looked at Edward with a polite smile, which he then returned.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Hello Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure's all mine" She responded; she then turned to Bella.

"Bella, are you okay? What Umbridge said, it was uncalled for"

"Thanks, I know; but for now, I'm just going to brush past it"

"You are?" I asked her in surprise.

"Yeah, Cedric wouldn't want me to bother about it too much"

"Your... cat?" Edward suddenly asked her in confusion. I then pulled the same look that Edward showed her; what was she telling him? But Bella giggled a little.

"I'll um...explain later" She said to me and Hermione; we both nodded in unison as a response. Then like clockwork, the bell went for next period.

"If you would excuse me ladies, I have to get to my next lesson" He smiled to all of us, but when he smiled at Bella, she looked as if she was going to collapse. Then Edward turned and walked away. I looked at Bella; she was in some sort of trance.

"Bella? Bella!" I said as I clicked my fingers in front of her face. She shook her head lightly and moved my hand away.

"Bella, what was that? 'Your cat'? What did you tell him?" I asked her.

"I kind of babbled on about Cedric a bit; but I barely knew him so...I had to come up with an excuse, so I said Cedric was my...cat" Hermione giggled at this statement, but I frowned at her.

"Hermione, this isn't funny; what would Cedric think? He'd think you didn't actually care, that's what." Bella lowered her head in shame.

"And plus the fact, you're making yourself look like an idiot in front of Edward because you keep mentioning Cedric like you usually do; but thanks to you, Edward thinks you're talking about your cat, which you don't even own...because you have allergies"

"Well, what was I meant to say?" She responded.

"The truth, for starters; he may be a stranger, but apparently you know him enough to actually show him around"

"I couldn't tell him the truth..." She said defensively

"Why not, Bella?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Because it hurts; every time I speak the truth, I relive it, every detail and it hurts; I didn't want to do that, not again" A small tear fell from Bella's face. I walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry; I won't interfere again, but if you do speak about Cedric in front of Edward, make sure you _do _sound like you're talking about your...cat; we'll make up your own code, so at least _we'll_ know what you're talking about" I smiled as I pulled away from her.

"Thanks Ang" She said as she brushed away some of her tears.

"Come on; we best get to class; we're going to be late" Hermione said. I placed my arm around Bella's neck and off we went to our next lesson.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to look at my clock. 12.30 Am. I rubbed my eyes to gaze upon my surroundings. The other girls were asleep, good. I didn't want them awake, not for what I was about to do. I sat up in my bed and pulled away my covers and slipped out of the bed. My feet landed onto the floorboards softly; no sound whatsoever. As I stood, I looked all around me. Good, I still hadn't woken anyone up; let's just hope it stays that way. I then tiptoed out of the room and snuck into the boy's bedroom. I pulled a disgusted face as I entered the room. There was clothes and underwear everywhere, man, boys were disgusting. The whole time I was there, I wondered whether Cedric had lived like this. No, he couldn't have, he wasn't like most boys. But, that didn't stop me from searching for what I needed.

I crept over to Harry's bedside and looked quietly in his cabinet; and there it was; His invisibility cloak. I grabbed it swiftly and closed the cabinet door, now all I had to do was get out of here. Once I finally managed to get out, I sighed gratefully and placed the cloak around me. After getting passed the fat lady and through many corridors, I finally reached my destination; the balcony. I gulped as I looked down at what was below me. It must have been at least a 30 ft drop. I turned around to face the corner wall where my broom was waiting for me. I hesitantly approached it, and I grabbed it as if it might have had a disease. Everything inside me was going against this; apart from my heart. My heart was telling me otherwise. I had to do this. I took off the cloak about halfway and straddled the broom with my heart pounding about 100 mph. But, I'd come this far, I wasn't going to give up.

Suddenly the broom lifted me up with it; I couldn't scream with the shock, pupils and teachers were asleep. I just decide to go along with it. Somehow the sense of adrenaline ran through me. I know I'd already felt this because of flying practise and I was used to it; but every time was like my first. Then, I was off. Trees and bushes were rushing past me; my hair blowing violently in the wind. Then, I had reached my destination. I grinded the broom to a sudden halt and somehow made it go down. I landed softly onto the grass.

The sounds of owls and various other animals echoed through the air; I felt as if I was some sort of horror movie were some girl is in a dark forest and something was waiting for her in the shadows. But I wasn't fazed, not for one minute. I've suffered darkness, I've practically lived in it; so it won't and never will bother me. I slowly took out my flashlight from my robes- yes I slept in my uniform-and turned it on, pointing it around aimlessly. I grabbed my broom and began to walk in the northerly direction. Branches snapped as I stepped heavily upon them causing me to jump every so often with fright; but that wasn't going to stop me. After what felt like countless minutes of searching, I finally made it. As I stepped onto the fresh grass, I gazed at my surroundings. Everything began to glisten upon the arrival of the fireflies as they danced in the air. The flowers, the trees; everything sparkled in the dim light... I inhaled deeply to the smell of the flowers that stood before me. A small smile crept up my lips; I was home. I laid my broom aside and gradually...sat onto the grass. A small breeze came through the trees, flowers and then my hair. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tightly wrapped the cloak around me. Something wasn't right. I lightly turned my head to the left; there it was. It was the shape, showing me where Cedric had sat. I gazed upon it like a hawk, hoping that the space would be filled any second. A small tear escaped my eyes; it was never going to be filled, no matter how much I wished and begged for it. I then turned my head to face forward again.

That's when I saw myself standing there, patiently, in the flowers; wearing the dress I had at the Yule Ball. I frowned as I watched this. How could I be watching...myself? But I waited and continued to watch as it began to unfold. I stood there, head down with my hands held in front of me, like I was waiting for something. Then I raised my head, looking to my left; I was smiling. Cedric had appeared, now holding me in his waiting arms; wearing his tux. I cried with extreme jealousy as I watched. Cedric had looked exactly the way he had that night. Beautiful bronze hair; emerald eyes, that glistened with every gaze; his crooked smile. I watched as Cedric kissed my forehead gently.

"_I love you_" He whispered angelically.

"_I love you too"_ I whispered back; then we both began to dance, surrounded by the glowing fireflies.

That was it. I dropped my head in between my legs and sobbed; when I looked back, both myself and Cedric were gone; they'd disintegrated in front of me. It was better that way; I couldn't take it. Cedric's last words continued to echo in my head. _Please don't let me leave..._ _Bella...I love you...I...I forgive you. _I began to relive everything. The graveyard, the man, Cedric... I gripped onto my hair in frustration and pain. I wanted all of this to go! Why couldn't I just grieve in peace? I don't need all of this!

"Please!" I sobbed out loud. "Make it stop! I don't want this!"

I lost the energy to sit up straight and I tipped over sideways still gripping my hair. I curled into a ball whilst wrapping the invisibility cloak around me to keep me warm. I gradually closed my eyes with tears dripping from my face; I then fell into a deep sleep.

Not noticing that someone was watching me from behind the trees.

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Sorry that this chapter was so rubbish, I don't particularly like it, but ... many thanks again to the people who have reviewed this story recently and in the past. You are the reason I keep writing, so, thank you, so much! I love you all **** Next chapter coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**So, here it is...the next chapter, enjoy! **** This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader, Zareefe! And many, many thanks to those who have reviewed, I love you!**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up in a flash. I rubbed my eyes to take in my surroundings; I was still in the meadow. Damn, I'm late for class. I got up in a hurry and grabbed my broom and the cloak and flew back to the school. I looked at the time, phew; I'd still just make for breakfast. After hiding the broom and the cloak inside my secret closet, I ran down to the great hall. Every person I rushed past looked at me with various expressions. Most were of confusion, others were of shock, and some were ones I could not describe; but that was only the beginning of what I was about to receive. As I entered the room every person stared at me in shock. I blushed bright crimson; all of this attention wasn't good for me. I hid my face in my hair as I went to sit by my friends. I smiled at Hermione and Angela, but they had grim looks on their faces. What is it with people showing me grim looks? I frowned.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said to both of them.

"Bella, have you read the newspaper?" Hermione asked me.

"Hermione, it's evident that she hasn't; otherwise she wouldn't be looking at you like that" Angela commented.

"Why, what's going on?" I was now more confused than before.

"Do you think we should let her see it?" Hermione asked; Angela sighed as she thought it over.

"We'll have to"

"Hello, I'm still here! What is it that you do or don't want me to see?" It was then Hermione passed me the newspaper. I looked at the headline.

**HOGWARTS STUDENT IN DANGER!**

"So? What about it? It could be about anyone" I said bypassing it.

"Read the article" Hermione said pointing to the small section of writing. I shook my head and began reading the article. I only had to read the first few words to know that the whole article was about me.

_Hogwarts student, Isabella Swan is claimed to be in 'serious danger' by the ministry of magic. After being unexpectedly chosen for the Tri-wizard tournament and actually winning, there was a letter that was sent to the ministry claiming that the tri-wizard tournament was only just the beginning of her new-found danger. The anonymous writer of the letter states that they 'will finish what they started' this has feared the ministry of magic greatly and so have decided to become more involved with the school in security for the student. Dolores Umbridge has taken over as the school's teacher for defence against the dark arts and will be keeping a close eye on the student herself. But the question that remains on everyone's lips is; will that actually be enough? All everyone knows is that this writer means business and 'isn't going to stop, till they finish her'._

I instantly froze.

"Oh, God" I said aloud whilst still holding the paper.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her!" Hermione whispered to Angela.

"It's him" I whispered.

"Who's 'him'?" Angela asked.

"The man, the man from the graveyard" I said a bit louder.

"Oh, god; Bella, are you sure?"

"Wait, when were you in a graveyard?" Hermione asked me with great confusion.

"Oh god; it's him, it's him" I kept repeating to myself, completely ignoring Hermione.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"It's him, he's after me" I whispered in shock. I then heard a pair of footsteps come along past me.

"I apologize for being so late; did I miss anything?" I turned my head to notice that Edward was sitting next to me, gazing at me with his beautiful eyes. I couldn't speak, so I passed the newspaper that I was holding to him. He began to read it, absorbing every word.

"Bella, you were in the tri-wizard tournament?" He asked me. I still couldn't speak, so I simply nodded in response.

"And you won?"

"I didn't want to; the judges told me that I had, but I said I didn't want to" I finally spoke.

"Wasn't there a runner up then, if you didn't want it?"

"Yeah, there was but he was...unavailable" Edward took note of what I said and continued to read the rest of the article.

"Bella...you need more than just the teachers and the ministry protecting you" He said firmly.

"That's what I said" Hermione said in agreement.

"How did this even happen?" Edward asked me.

"I don't wish to talk about it" I said quietly with my head down.

"I have to know, if I want to protect you"

"What?" I asked him raising my head.

"If something like this is happening and you're in danger; then...I'm willing to protect you, I'm sure the girls feel the same also" He said hinting at Hermione and Angela who were both agreeing with him.

"Of course, we'll protect you at all costs Bella, you mean a lot to us" Angela said smiling; I smiled back and then looked back at Edward.

"But, Edward; you barely know me and you're already...laying your life on the line for me, I can't have that"

"Bella, I feel as if I've known you for so much longer" He smiled crookedly.

"She does have that effect on people" Hermione agreed.

"I don't care whether you've known me for years or even for two seconds; you're not putting your life on the line for me; and neither are you two" I said looking at both of the girls.

"But Bella, we're your friends; we're supposed to be helping you no matter what" Angela said firmly.

"Well, you'll be helping me, by not helping me at all; I just couldn't lose you because of a mess that I'm in" I then turned to Edward.

"And Edward... I just couldn't let you lose your life because of a person you barely know" I said then I turned my head away from him.

"You're so stubborn, Bella" He commented.

"What?" I asked him quietly as I turned to him in shock.

"Isn't she?" Hermione and Angela agreed in unison.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I said.

"Truth is Bella, we don't care what you say; we're still going to help and protect you no matter what; so as stubborn as you are, you're not going to stop us" Angela said. I shook my head and held up my hands in defeat.

"Fine" I said. I rose out of my seat and began to exit the room, when Angela called me, causing me to turn back around and face them.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some books, I've forgotten them; I'll be back soon" I then began to walk away when Angela called me back again.

"What now?" I asked sounding quite frustrated.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I may be in danger; but, I don't want to be babysat for the rest of my life; don't worry, I'll be careful" I then finally managed to exit the room without Angela calling me again. As I left the room, I couldn't help but think about Edward and what he'd said.

"_You're so stubborn, Bella"_

Maybe it was just me, but, didn't ...Cedric say that? I don't know, I mean, I've heard so many people tell me I was stubborn; but, this time, Edward sounded more like Cedric than anyone else had. Oh, I don't know...maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Miss Swan" I heard a voice call me. I hesitantly turned around to face them. I groaned internally, it was Snape.

"You called, Professor?" I tried to say politely.

"Yes...Miss Swan, it appears that Professor Dumbledore wishes...to speak with you"

"Thank you for letting me know, professor"

"Your ... welcome, Miss Swan" He said emotionlessly.

I hesitantly walked past him and hurried down the corridors on my way to Dumbledore's office.

Once I was there, I took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say, I looked in front of me.

"Alice?" I asked shockingly.

"Bella!" She said as she ran to me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe; when she pulled away, she had large tears falling from her eyes that were wrecking her make-up; but from the looks of it, she didn't care. Tears now began to fall from my face, but I didn't care.

"Alice, it's so good to see you" I sobbed.

"It's good to... see you... too" She said as she cried breathlessly.

"How have you and the family been?" I asked as I tried to brush my tears away. It was stupid to ask, I already knew the answer; they were just like I was and am.

"The family; we haven't been the same since we found out; his mum, she's heartbroken; she won't speak to anyone" Alice tried to brush her tears away but more and more came. "I just miss him so much, Bella; I just miss him so much" I hugged her again and cried with her.

"I'm just so glad you came; I thought I wasn't going to see you again" I cried.

"How could I not? I've missed you too, my shopping buddy" She smiled weakly and she tried to brush her tears away.

"How come you never came earlier?" I asked her as we both sat on a pair of chairs.

"Two reasons; seeing you again, it would hurt because when I see or think of you, I see Cedric..."

"And the other reason?"

"My school wouldn't let me leave; this was the only time I could get"

"Well, I'm glad that you have; I've missed you so much" I smiled.

"How are you feeling? Angela has told me a few things..."

"You've spoken to Angela?"

"Yeah, she invited me down here, even though I was already going to come down anyway; she said you needed me, she had to ask Dumbledore to make it official, and well, here I am"

"What has Angela said?"

"Well, a lot of things actually; she said you've been crying practically every time his name is mentioned, you've been a lot more secretive...the list goes on"

"Oh. Well, she has most of them; but others I tend to do on my own"

"Like what?"

"I visit the meadow every so often"

"And what do you do there?"

"I sit and cry, think, cry some more; that sort of stuff"

"Bella, I've read the recent newspapers; you can't go near the woods any longer, you're in grave danger"

"I know that...now. But, going to the meadow somehow keeps me sane on the outside and in; it's my haven"

"Look, this person, the one who wrote the letter...do you know them? Otherwise, how could he want so badly of you? It took me a long moment before I could answer her question.

"Yes, I know him, and so did Cedric; whilst he was...alive" An ache began to develop in my throat.

"Who is he?" I gulped as she asked this.

"I didn't know his name, only his face; he'd shown up in many of my nightmares and when Cedric and I were doing the last challenge, we both ran for the cup at the same time; we wanted it to be fair and square between us"

"So...how does this man come in?"

"That's what I'm getting at; both Cedric and I grabbed the cup and somehow we landed in an abandoned graveyard. Then...the man appeared. He knew both me and Cedric and threatened to kill me, but not Cedric. That was only because I made him promise not to touch Cedric...but, he grabbed me...so I...couldn't protect him and then..." More tears fell from my eyes, telling this to Alice was as much heartbreaking as it was seeing it all again in my mind. But, I had to tell her, she had a right to know.

"What, Bella? Come on, you can tell me"

"He...he...killed Cedric" I sobbed out loud.

"He...he did what?" Alice said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I would have protected him with my life; you have no idea of how many times I've wished I could turn back the clock and make sure it was me instead of him"

"Bella...do you realise how important this is?" Alice said now brushing her new-found tears away.

"Why is it important?"

"If this man knew my Cedric and you...then he's a lot more dangerous than we thought"

"But...what can I do? I know he's out there waiting for me"

"You need more and more people protecting you...this man is dangerous, who's to say he won't kill again, if he gets you?"

"But, I don't want to put others in danger"

"You're so stubborn, Bella" Now by this point, I could definitely tell she was Cedric's cousin.

"Cedric used to say that to me all the time" I said reminiscently

"Yeah well, he was right; you are stubborn" Alice paused for a little while until she finally managed to speak again. "Listen, I knew Cedric incredibly well, I knew him inside and out... and I know, more than anything, that he wanted you to stay protected, whether he was with you or not. Right now, he'd be agreeing with me; he'd want more protection for you, because he loves you.

"But...people might get hurt or even worse because of wanting to protect me"

"Bella, you're all always thinking of others; please for me, could you start thinking about yourself for once?"

"I could never do that, I'm not that type of person"

"Wow Bella, you really are stubborn; I don't even want to know how Cedric got you to agree with anything"

"Could we talk about something more serious and not my stubbornness? I don't want people laying their lives on the line for me; it's just not right" Alice sighed as I said this.

"Bella, people are laying their lives on the line in _wars_, all the time"

"Since when has this suddenly become a war?"

"It hasn't; I'm just saying that...we're all going to die eventually; if one day, it's our time to go, then...that's it. It's not really going to make a difference"

"Thanks Alice, you've really put it into perspective for me" I said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is, you're still going to be protected; whether lives are on the line or not"

"Will you be there to protect me?"

"Of course I will, Cedric would want me to; he knows I like you and I treat you as a sort of cousin/sister type"

"Thank you Alice, but promise you won't leave again"

"What did I just say to you? I'm going to be protecting you and I can't do it from afar, can I?"

"No...I guess not" Then I smiled.

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I was just thinking...how are you and Jasper?" Alice smiled from ear to ear when I said this.

"We've been dating for a while now and...Well, he's the only thing that's keeping me sane"

"Anything else?" I persisted.

"Well, about a month ago he took me out to dinner; after we ate, he told me how much he loved me and well...see for yourself" Alice held up her hand began to wriggle her fingers and there it was; a glossy ring that glistened every time Alice moved her finger.

"He proposed? Oh Alice, I'm so happy for you" I said as I hugged her tightly again.

"Bella, I love him so much; I can't imagine being with anyone else but him"

"And you thought he never noticed you..." I smiled. "I already told you at the ball, a wonderful person like you deserves a loving and devoted guy like him"

"I just can't believe that a person like him is all mine, well, he soon will be..."

"You'll have to get a fabulous dress, if you want to look your best"

"Oh gosh, you're right! You'll have to come shopping with me some time"

"Really? I still haven't got over the last time you took me"

"Well, my shopping trips _are_ unforgettable" Alice said sounding quite smug with herself.

"That would be an understatement" I clarified.

"Listen, you're going to be late for your lessons; I'll see you later"

"But, we have so much to catch up on"

"We'll do it whilst I'm 'protecting' you" She said as she raised me out of my seat. I groaned.

"No buts', Bella; I'm protecting you and that's that"

"I'll see you later, Alice" I smiled as I exited the room...but, that was until I bumped into...somebody.

"Edward?" I asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry; are you okay?"

"There's no need to apologize, Bella"

"How come you're here?"

"Angela and Hermione asked if I could check on you, to see if you were okay" I sighed.

"Edward, I've already said...I don't want you to protect me, I barely know you and the same with the girls...I don't want anyone protecting me"

"Don't think of it as, people that are '_protecting_' you, just think of it as... people who are spending a lot more time with you...wherever you go"

"I'll try...but I won't like it" I sulked.

"So you've said..." He smiled.

"So...if you're going to be '_spending a lot more time'_ with me from now on, would you...like to, walk me to my next lesson?"

"... It would be my pleasure" He smiled and off we went to the lesson.

I sat down on my seat as I waited for the teacher. Paper airplanes were flying across the classroom and kids were cheering at how far they were travelling. Some hit me in the back of the head, but I simply sighed and ignored them. When Edward brought me here he said he had a few things to do, before he could come to the lesson. Somehow I managed to accept it and now...here I am. Sitting here...on my own...just like before.

"Good Morning, students!" A high pitched voice sounded. I groaned internally.

"Now, today we are going to be focusing on something quite differently, that you will need to learn for your O.W.L.S" Umbridge said as she walked down the aisle, then she turned to face me.

"Miss Swan, I'm going to forgive what you did last time, but...if you ever leave this class again, there will be serious consequences...do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Miss Umbridge" I said as respectfully as I could.

"Good, now as I have already stated; we're learning something new today that you will need to learn for your O.W.L.S"

Miss Umbridge then took out her wand and waved it into the air as she spelled out a word that was somehow appearing on the blackboard.

_V...A...M...P...I...R...E...S_

Then she placed the wand on her desk. I looked around at the other students. They were talking amongst themselves, some quite excitedly, others panicky. I turned around to look back at the blackboard and stared at the word.

We were learning about...Vampires?

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter coming soon! Xx**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Bella's POV:**

"Vampires, we're learning about Vampires?" I asked aloud.

"Yes miss Swan; it seems there are a lot more of them in the wizarding world, than it was first thought by the ministry"

"So, why do we have to learn about them now, Miss Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Miss Granger, they are blood-sucking parasites that need to be avoided at all costs"

"That seems a bit biased, Miss Umbridge" A girl in the background spoke.

"Oh, and I'm sure that you would know all about them, don't you, Miss Smith?"

"No; but I'm sure they seem a lot better than what you give them credit for, you're making them sound like they're the only foulest thing in the world, when obviously they're not"

"Well, Miss Smith; you can't blame a woman for expressing her opinion" Miss Umbridge said with a gracious tone.

"But how is opinion going to teach us?" I said aloud.

"Miss Swan, I have told you on countless occasions; raise your hand if you wish to speak" Miss Umbridge said firmly. I raised my hand overdramatically. Other students began to snicker and giggle when I did this.

"Yes...Miss Swan?"

"As I have already said; how is opinion going to teach us?"

"Miss Swan, I have had quite enough of your backtalk"

"But...you just said if I wanted to speak, I should raise my hand; I did that"

"That's it, Miss Swan; you are forbidden to talk for the rest of the lesson"

"Fine with me" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked; I then mimed sealing my lips obediently.

"Now...there are many ways in which we can spot vampires...mmmhmhmh"

From then on, everything Miss Umbridge had said seemed to go in through one ear and out the other. Well, if she wasn't going to listen to me, I might as well not listen to her. The rest of the lesson seemed to go in a blur. All I could see was the teacher's mouth move soundlessly as she spoke to the rest of the class and pointed to the blackboard various times. Soon the bell went for break. Hallelujah!

I rose off my seat and exited the room. Something told me that this Miss Umbridge meant danger; and it only took me a few lessons to recognize it, boy, am I stupid or what?

"Bella!" I heard a voice call me. I turned around to face them; to my surprise it turned out to be Edward.

"Edward?" I asked him as he walked over towards me.

"Bella, I was looking all over for you"

"You...were?" I asked surprised; with a small smile.

"Yes, I didn't know where you were, and..."

"And you were willing to stay with me...so you could protect me; oops, I mean..._spend time with me a lot more" _I said now finishing his sentence.

"Um...yes...how did you-?"

"It was a lucky guess?" Edward smiled at this.

"So, where do you plan on going?" He finally asked.

"Away from Umbridge" I said miserably.

"The lesson was that bad?"

"Yeah, she'd forbidden me to talk, because I was _expressing my opinion"_

"Did you put your hand up, like she always asks you?"

"Yes, I did all that; but no, it's not enough for her" I said mockingly.

"What were you expressing your opinion about anyway?"

"Oh, she was teaching the class about _vampires_" I said mockingly again.

I looked at Edward. He seemed a bit...tense, when I said this. He frowned and shook himself lightly, before recomposing himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...it's not a subject most teachers would like to teach their students"

"Well apparently Miss Umbridge wants to; she thinks they're _'blood-sucking parasites that need to be avoided at all costs'_" Edward swallowed hard after I said this.

"That seems to describe them pretty well; they are soul-less monsters after all" Edward said with a sad, yet firm tone.

"That seems...harsh; I'm sure they have souls like everyone else; they only seem like monsters because of what they do to..._survive_"

"You think they have souls?"

"Yes... is there a reason as to why they shouldn't?"

"They're monsters for one" I heard Edward mumble; I bypassed it in an instant.

"So...um, where should we go then?" I said hoping Edward would get off the subject.

"That's what I was asking you" Edward smiled.

"And I answered; now, I'm asking you"

"Well, I'm fine with what you decide"

"Well... there is a place I would like to go to...but because of recent news...it's apparently, out of bounds"

"Where is this place that has recently become out of bounds?"

"It's sort of a personal thing; I hope you understand..."

"No, I understand; you don't need to say anymore about it"

"It's not necessarily out of bounds, nothing's stopping me from going there, it's just...I can't got there without protection"

"You mean...someone with you?"

"Yes, what else could I have meant?"

"I've heard a few things..." He hesitated

"Like what?" I asked sweetly.

"Some have said you're quite accident-prone"

"Pfft! I already knew that! I mean, so did Cedr..." I then stopped immediately.

"Your... cat?"

"Listen, one day this is all going to make sense; just go along with it for now"

"Okay" Edward said obediently.

"So...would you like to...come with me?" I asked nervously

"Where?"

"To that...place, you know..."

"Oh, right"

"It's um...this way" I said directing him in the opposite direction. But Edward suddenly stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"But, we can't skip lessons" He said to me gently.

"Can't you bend the rules?" I smiled at him. Right now, I was beginning to sound like Cedric and also right now, it was scaring me a little. Edward nodded slowly and I dragged him across the numerous corridors towards the balcony. Edward looked around looking confused.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope, we're not there yet"

"Where is it?" I pulled him towards the edge and pointed towards my desired destination.

"Oh" Edward said as he finally realised. Edward looked down over the edge again, looking at the distance. Then he looked at me nervously and then back again.

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" He still said looking over the edge.

"Why wouldn't I? I go here all the time" I said calmly.

"Are you crazy? How do you get down?"

"I fly...with a broom, of course"

"I know what you meant; so...do you expect me and you to...fly?"

"Well, how else are we getting there?" I asked sarcastically. Edward gulped.

"Where's the broom then?"

"Oh, hang on a second." I left Edward on the balcony whilst I ran to the secret closet where I had hidden the cloak and the broom. Once they were retrieved, I ran back to him as fast as I could.

"Here we go" I said showing him the items.

"What's the cloak for?" He asked confusedly

"It's an invisibility cloak"

"Why would we need it?" He asked; I shrugged as a response.

"I don't know, I usually take it with me when I fly; mainly because I don't want to get caught"

"You do this all the time then? Breaking the rules?" Edward smiled.

"I never really thought of it as breaking the rules; I've thought of it as being able to find sanctuary whenever I want"

"This place is pretty special to you then?"

"More than you'll ever know"

"So...are you ready?" Edward asked me nervously.

"I always am" I smiled confidently.

I threw the cloak in the corner and began to straddle the broom. I stared at Edward expectantly, waiting for him to get on the broom. Edward looked at the broom nervously and then looked at me.

"Bella...I'm not so sure about this"

"What makes you say that?" I asked him confusedly

"Your hands are shaking" He said eyeing my hands; I then looked at them. He was right; they were shaking like a Chihuahua.

"It's alright, I shake all the time before I fly...it's natural for me" I said nervously.

"Oh really? Come on; move over, I'll fly"

"You...you can fly?" I frowned.

"Well, you can't expect me to do flying lessons and not learn anything"

"Good point"

I slid down the broom allowing Edward to place himself at the front. Right now, I felt nothing but...I couldn't the word. Having Edward sit there...instead of Cedric; it, it hurt. In some ways, it felt nice to have someone to spend time with but in others, it hurt deeply. I wished internally that it was still Cedric, sitting here with me; taking me to our meadow, where we would always declare our love for each other and be in each other's arms. But that was never going to happen no matter how much I wished for it. But somehow, right now felt like a new beginning; to start my love life anew. I would always love Cedric with my entire being, but he isn't going be here for me anymore; Edward will and is, even though he barely knows me and I barely know him. I know what you're all thinking. Is Bella somehow moving on from Cedric? Well no, I'm not; I will never move on. Cedric was the love of my life and he always will be, but...when someone dies and leaves you, they will always be special and will always remain in your heart. But, you can't spend your entire life crying and letting the whole world go by. The whole world doesn't stop because you've lost a loved one, they move on; just like you or in this case, I should.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Edward's waist; my arms and hands began to shake. Edward turned around to face me, but I never saw Edward, I saw Cedric. Cedric placed his hand gently on my arm; he smiled.

"Please, for me" He pleaded gently with the puppy-dog face. I smiled internally but a small tear dripped slowly down my face.

"It's okay, you're in safe hands with me; you always will be" He said gently.

"I know I am" I whispered gently.

Suddenly I felt my feet rise gradually off of the balcony floor. I held onto Edward's waist stronger than I had. I closed my eyes, hoping it was over. I kept pleading to myself hoping that Edward would get back on the ground. I knew I shouldn't have done this. Another small tear escaped my closed eyes.

"Please...stop" I pleaded gently.

"Its okay, Bella; we're on the ground" Edward said calmly.

I gradually opened my eyes and gazed upon my surroundings hesitantly; Edward was right, we were on the ground. I then looked up at the sky; it was going to rain soon, I could feel it. I slid off of the broom with great ease and stood shakily on the ground. My legs felt like jelly. I managed to lose my balance, but that was until I felt a strong yet gentle pair of hands catch me.

"Are you okay, Bella? I didn't go too fast for you, did I?"

"No...No" I looked at Edward dizzily. Somehow, I still wasn't seeing him; I was still looking at Cedric.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cedric asked gently with a smile.

"I don't know" I responded dizzily.

"Don't know what?" I shook my head lightly; Edward was looking at me confusedly.

"Nothing" I said as Edward raised me gently onto my feet.

"Maybe, you should hold off on the flying for now" He said concerned.

"No, I'm fine...I'm fine"

"You said that last time"

"I am...I'm fine"

"Says the person who's just nearly hit their head on the ground; where are we meant to be going now?" He asked as he gazed at his surroundings.

"Down that way" I said pointing in the northerly direction.

"Come on" Edward said as he put my arm across the back of his neck.

Since then, Edward practically dragged me across the woods with his support. At various times, he would stop and look around and then he would ask me for more directions, which I would gladly give. Finally, we arrived. Edward let me go and placed me gently onto the grass. I looked up at him; he was looking at what was around him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him whilst twiddling with my thumbs.

"Yeah it is...how did you find out about this place?" He asked as he still looked around.

"A friend" I said simply looking down.

I then looked back at Edward again. He looked down onto the grass; I looked in the same direction. It was that same shape again. I whimpered internally. Edward then gradually sat down, but not in the shape; he sat on the opposite side. It was better that way.

"There's something...I have to say" I said to him nervously.

"Is it...bad?"

"It is...for me, but it won't be for you"

"What is it?"

"You know Cedric?"

"Your cat?" He asked simply. A small giggle escaped my mouth, but I simply regained my posture.

"Yes...my...cat"

"What about him? Did something bad happen to him or something?"

"Something happened to him but..."

"But...?"

"He's not...my cat"

"He's not?" He asked me confusedly.

"No" I said simply. "He was a person..."

"I don't understand"

"Have you heard about the boy who was...killed...in the tournament?"

"Oh...um...Cedric, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Cedric Diggory; that was him, he was the person I've been talking about...not my...cat; I don't even know why I said he was my cat, I don't even like them" An ache now developed in my throat as I tried to hold the tears back.

"So...you were close to him?"

"Yes, I was...more than anyone could imagine" I then looked at Edward. "I'm sorry I'm telling you all of this, I thought that...it would make sense for you; to know this, so I wouldn't sound like a nut who loves her cat"

"No...I understand perfectly; I know how you feel"

"You...do?"

"Yes, I was very close to this girl; I loved her with all of my heart and soul..."

"What happened?"

"We fought and argued and I lost her... but when I look at you, somehow, I feel as if I have her again" I blushed bright crimson.

"Edward...I'm sorry to hear that; if only I felt like that when I looked at someone"

"There's no need to be...I've sort of come to accept it; we all have to move on right?"

"Right" I agreed.

Edward nodded weakly and began to look at the surroundings again; I did the same.

"I used to come here with Cedric all the time" I said reminiscently.

"And you still come here?"

"Of course, even though he's not here...I still feel...safe here"

"Not anymore; this place was out of bounds, remember?" Edward noted.

"Oh, right; well, I feel safe with you here"

"I'm just a helping friend"

"You're more than that...you're a great friend"

"But, you barely know me" Edward moaned mockingly; I frowned.

"I know you enough"

"I don't care whether you've known me for years or even for two seconds" Edward moaned mockingly again. I punched him lightly on his left arm; I recoiled, his body was as hard as stone; but I immediately ignored it.

"I do not talk like that" I smiled.

"How do you know what you sound like?" He smiled crookedly.

"I don't; I just know I don't sound like that"

Edward then began to laugh. It was such a beautiful sound, it was angelic; I could have listened to it on a CD on repeat all day. I then joined in with him. It felt good laughing with him. I felt most of my pain wash away, he was such good company. Suddenly, Edward stopped laughing. He had a firm look in his eyes that practically said _this isn't funny anymore_. I looked at him with concern.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I...I have something to tell you too" He said firmly.

"Is it bad?" I asked nervously. I didn't like where this was going.

"For me, it's bad...for you, maybe even worse"

"What? What may be worse for me?" I now asked worriedly.

"Bella...as soon as I tell you this; I want you never to see me again"

"Why? Why would I do that?"

Edward looked at me strongly with his dazzling topaz eyes. Just for those few seconds, I'd forgotten what he'd said to me; I was too lost in his eyes to notice or even care.

"Bella, if I told you; I wouldn't blame you if you ran away from me"

"Why would I? How would you know if I would run away?"

"Because of what I'm about to tell you"

"Tell me then" I persisted.

Edward then gently stroked the side of my face and looked at me serenely with his eyes.

"Bella, I'm not like normal boys" He said firmly.

"I know you're not" I said dizzily with a small smile.

"I mean it Bella, I'm not...normal, like you or anybody else"

"Why aren't you?" I frowned.

"Bella...I'm...I'm a..."

"You're a what?"

"Please don't make me say it" He pleaded lightly.

"What are you?"

"I...I'm a..." He hesitated.

"Please...just tell me" I said stroking the side of his face lightly.

"Bella...I'm a vampire"

**Duh Duh duuuh!**

**Sorry for the major cliff-hanger! I apologize a thousand times for it (again) Thanks a million times for the people who have reviewed recently, I love you. I know I sound boring saying that I love you all the time, but to me, every review means the world; I'll try to say it less, even though I want to say it till I gasp for breath.**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon! Xx**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I just want to say thanks for all the reviews I've just received; I cried with tears of joy, I didn't expect to have all this love and support. Thank you all so so much! Here's the next chapter as promised! :D**

_Previously:__ "I...I'm a..." He hesitated._

"_Please...just tell me" I said stroking the side of his face lightly._

"_Bella...I'm a vampire"_

**Bella's POV**

"Y...you're a what?"

"I'm a vampire, Bella; I'm a soulless monster" He said broodingly.

"No, you can't be" I said doubtfully. There was no way Edward was a...a _vampire_. He seemed too perfect to be one of them. If he was one, I would have noticed...wouldn't I? Oh crap, I guess I should have listened to Umbridge after all. But still, I would have noticed any differences he may have shown anyway.

"Well, I am Bella; I can't change that" Edward said rising from his position to stand in front me.

"You...you won't hurt me...will you?"

"No! I would never hurt you, Bella! I can't believe you'd think that"

"Well, I'm sorry, considering the fact that you call yourself a soulless monster!"

"I don't eat...people" He said calmly.

"Then, what do you...eat?" I gulped.

"Animals; human life is too precious"

"Well, that seems like a good thing...I think" I looked at Edward; he was staring at me confusedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you running away from me?"

"Should I be?"

"I don't know...yes, yes you should"

"Well I'm sorry... but I'm not; I'm staying"

Edward walked back slowly towards me and sat down gently back to his original position. I placed my hand supportively on his back.

"You don't look...like a...you know" I said gently.

"Shine your wand in my face" He said in the same tone

"What?"

"Get your wand out and shine it in my face"

Okay, now I was as confused as a person trying to understand a brand new language. But I obeyed him anyway. I turned to retrieve my wand from my robe pocket and caused the tip to glow like a firefly. I looked at Edward worriedly.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. Edward simply nodded. I then hesitantly shone the wand in his face. I gasped at my discovery. Edward's beautiful pale skin was shimmering like...like...diamonds. I then pulled the wand away and placed it back into my pocket.

"You're face; you're...you're beautiful" I said completely dazzled by his appearance.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer...I'm a killer, Bella"

"I don't believe that, Edward"

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator, everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face...even my smell; as if I wouldn't need any of that" Edward's tone of voice was beginning to scare me. He didn't seem like himself, he seemed like a completely different person. I went to comfort him with my touch. But he was gone in a flash. I looked around the meadow aimlessly; I even stood on my own two feet to look around and find him. I managed to find him in the near corner.

"As if you could outrun me!" He shouted, and then he was gone again in a flash. I looked around again to try and find him; he appeared in the opposite corner of the meadow.

"As if you could fight me off!" He shouted again. He then grabbed the tree that stood strongly next to him; but to him, the tree was like was a pencil it was easily breakable. He grabbed a hold of the tree and threw it across the meadow like it was throwing a feather. He disappeared for another few seconds then reappeared in front of me. I flinched a little.

"I'm designed to kill, Bella"

"I don't care; it still doesn't change who you are to me" I said quietly

"Yes it does; you won't be able to look at me the same"

"I know I won't; but you're still my Edward...my great friend"

"I'm not a friend if I can kill you"

"You won't, I know you won't"

Suddenly my whole view of my surroundings had changed. Somehow I was looking up at the sky with Edward in the centre, I was on the grass and somehow Edward was pinning me down by my wrists; I made no effort to try and escape.

"How do you know I won't?" He said evilly.

"Because I know you care for me; it wouldn't be you..."

"Have you been listening to me? I'm a _killer_"

"No, you're not; no matter how much you try to convince me, so I'd give up right now" I said firmly.

Edward finally let go of my wrists and I raised myself off of the grass. I looked at Edward with great interest; he was right, I wouldn't be able to look at him the same. Edward had placed his arms around his knees and continued to remain silent and brooding. Somehow, I began to brush my fingers through his hair with great interest. Edward seemed to ignore me and carried on with staying in silence. Soon, I finally stopped and sighed heavily.

"Edward, you're going to have to speak to me at least some time; you can't keep ignoring me" I said finally speaking.

"I could never ignore you, Bella" He said quietly.

"Then speak to me...I don't like seeing you, like this" I said sadly.

"What's there to talk about? I know that no matter how much I try to convince you of what I am, it's not going to change a thing; next thing you're going to be saying is that I have a _soul_" Edward scoffed and chuckled. I frowned.

"But...you _do_ have a soul"

"How could you believe a monster like me could have a soul?"

"Could you just stop putting yourself down, for at least a minute! You have a soul, and you're not a monster; you're my friend, you're my great friend"

"No, I haven't; no much how you try to convince me, so I'd give up right now"

"Could you stop mocking me, please? I'm being serious"

"So am I" He said firmly. I sighed heavily again.

"Listen, it doesn't matter how much we try to convince each other, we know we can't change each other's point of view; we're just somehow going to have to live with it" I don't know whether Edward had taken in what I'd said, but it did seem like a possibility.

"I still can't believe you're here; sitting with a vampire"

"Why shouldn't I? Wait, don't answer that...I don't care, what you are...you're my friend, and I love you...as a friend; being what you are, it's not going to change all of that, please understand that"

"I'll try, but I won't like it" He sulked and then smiled.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" I frowned and smiled.

"What?" He smiled crookedly.

"You know what" I giggled.

Then both Edward and I began laughing again. At that moment, I'd completely forgotten everything Edward had told me about himself. To me, it never happened; I hoped it was like that for him also.

"Even though I've told you now, it doesn't feel like I have; it feels like the way we were before" Edward said confirming my thoughts.

"I told you, this won't come between us; you're still the same person I know and care for"

"It may be like that for you...but for me, it...it's going to hurt from now on"

"How will it?"

"I don't have humans, remember? It's going to be hard...trying to resist you"

"But...I know you can, I trust you"

"Never trust a vampire" He said solemnly.

"I don't trust what you are; I trust _you_...you're my friend"

"Yeah, you're friend who's trying so hard to resist you and not kill you in the process" he said looking away from me. I gulped at this, Edward sensed my discomfort.

He turned to face me again and placed his hand on my cheek. I shivered at his touch. I never knew that he was so...cold. I know I've never noticed because I've probably been so cold myself at times and when he's touched me, he's felt normal. But this coldness was beyond anything I've felt; even when I was in the Black lake during the second challenge. The water was so cold and uninviting; it numbed me to the bone.

"I would _never_ hurt you Bella; I care for you too much to do that" He said gently.

"But you barely know me" I noted.

"I know enough" He smiled; I smiled in return.

We then both gazed into each other's eyes, both of us intrigued at what we were feasting our eyes upon. I don't know what Edward could see with me. He must have been looking at plain, tedious, chocolate brown eyes; not much to look at when you think about it. But his, whoa, they were a completely different story; Striking topaz eyes, that were enough to make any girls heart _melt _with pleasure. They were like an illusion; I was completely transfixed by them. At some point, looking at them became somewhat hurtful for my eyes. I closed them for a few short seconds; I then in which felt a soft, gentle hand touch the side of my face. I somehow smiled internally with desire; I could feel his hand move a strand away from my face with such great care.

"Bella..._stay very still_" He whispered to me gently.

At this point, I became somewhat scared. What was going to happen? Was he going to...bite me? Like the monster he thinks he is? No, there was no way he was going to do that; not to a person he cares about. But...vampires have been known to be sly and devious, just so they could get what they want. Edward could have been lying to me the whole time. I mean, what vampires eat...animals instead of people? It's unheard of. But my trust in him overpowered everything else. Edward was my friend, whether I have been deceived or not. It was like I said, nothing was going to change the way I feel about him as a friend. But, maybe that's how Edward wanted me to feel. Maybe, its how all girls or boys react when they're _'friends'_ with a vampire? I could have been heaved into one of the biggest traps I've ever been heaved into. But like I said to Malfoy, I've been dragged to hell and back; a vampire would be _nothing_ compared to the things I've been through.

"_Stay very still_" He repeated again. I braced myself; I was ready for what he was about to do. After what felt like three looooonnnng seconds, a cold pair of lips embraced themselves onto mine. Something began to pulse through my veins and my entire body; it sort of felt like adrenaline. I could feel the intense passion that Edward felt. I could feel the hunger, the _desire_. Right now, I didn't care about the fact that Edward was just a friend and he was kissing me. The powers he had over me were just too strong for me to pull away from him. It wasn't a vampire thing, it was an Edward thing. I just hope that somehow this lasts forever.

**Hermione's POV:**

Angela and I were sitting in the Grand Hall eating our lunch. Bella had gone missing and yet, so had Edward. It somehow didn't worry me in the slightest; wherever Edward was, Bella was sure to be with him, I could feel it. Angela on the other hand, she was shaking as if she were in the North Pole.

"Angela, would you please stop shaking? Bella's fine"

"I can't; I have a bad feeling..." She began.

"Bella's fine; Edward is probably with her, and you've heard him yourself; he's protecting her with his life" I interrupted.

"Doesn't it seem weird though?" Angela said finally trying to calm down.

"What?" I asked her after putting a forkful of food in my mouth

"Bella was right; Edward barely knows her and yet...he's willing to risk his life for her" I swallowed as she said this.

"Ang, you think everything's weird; besides, Edward's probably just one of those guys who are... willing to do that sort of thing"

"Oh really? Name one guy who would do that" I thought for a moment and then finally gave up.

"Okay, there's not that many guys who would do that; I guess the chances of finding people like that are one in a million; Edward's apparently one of them"

"Yeah, I guess you're right; I'm just being paranoid" Angela said shaking her head lightly.

"You're always paranoid" I noted with a small smile.

"Hermione! Angela!" I heard a tiny voice call from across the hall. I turned my head to look at them; it was Ian. I hated him. He was really cute for an eleven year old and tiny; but he was also quite evil, well...he was in slytherin after all. He reminded me of Rico from Hannah Montana.

"Hermione! Have you seen Bella?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hey Pipsqueak" I said icily to him as I turned around to face him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have something to give her" He smiled sweetly but that smile soon dropped. "Now where is she?"

"We don't know, _Ian_; even if we did, we wouldn't tell you" Angela said coldly.

"It doesn't matter anyway; you can just give it to her when you see her" Ian then handed to me what looked like a newspaper.

"She's already read the paper" I said looking at him as he handed it to me.

"Oh, I don't think she's read this one; fresh this afternoon...enjoy, beautiful" Ian winked and then walked away like a real player. Angela looked at me and mimed like she was going to hurl. That was an understatement compared to what I was feeling right now.

"So...what does the paper say now?" I asked myself rhetorically.

"I have a bad feeling..."

"You have a bad feeling over everything" I said sounding irritated.

"But most have turned out to be correct" Angela noted.

"Yeah, _most_ of them" I said.

I unfolded the newspaper onto the table, so both Angela and I could see the paper. It didn't seem like much at first...well, it was a newspaper; but because of recent events, I was all the more interested. I looked at the headline, my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

_Hogwarts student, Isabella Swan is now in more danger than ever. The ministry had received another letter from the anonymous writer now claiming that he has found out where the student is and is ready to attack. Dolores Umbridge was terrified by the news and as a result, she has resigned as a teacher of Defence against the dark arts. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, was shocked at this cowardice and demands that Isabella deserves more protection. No-one knows when this anonymous person is going to attack, no-one even knows who they look like; but one thing is for sure, nothing is going to save her now. To see the full interview with Cornelius Fudge turn to page 5..._

"Oh my god, Bella!" Angela whispered in shock

"We have to find her" I said firmly.

"But, we don't know where she is"

"Well, wherever she is, Edward will be too; He'll protect her"

"We can't just leave it all to Edward; we don't want it be like Cedric all over again"

"I never said we were leaving it all to him, I meant that he can protect her until we can get to her"

"But...where do we start?"

"Well, we're not going to Dumbledore for one; he'll already be freaking out because of this"

"Then what are we meant to do?"

"I don't know; you're looking at me like I know all the answers" Angela rolled her eyes ironically at this.

"Okay think; if you were Bella where would you go?" She asked me. I contemplated this for a moment before responding.

"I'd probably be in a place that would remind me of Cedric"

"Good thinking; that practically narrows it down to, hmm I don't know...everywhere!"

"Oh, I don't know" I said now completely frustrated.

"You're not wrong about the whole Cedric thing, though" Angela pointed out.

"We need to find a place where Bella is reminded the most of him"

"But we don't know that"

"I know we don't know that" I said rolling my eyes.

"So how do we find out?"

"I have no idea" I said shaking my head.

**Bella's POV**

I could sense that this was putting more and more pressure on Edward, as the passion between us grew. I tried to imagine what I must have looked to him as a vampire; if he was a chocoholic, I must have looked like a double chocolate gateau with whipped cream to him. If he was a druggie, I must have been his own personal brand of heroin. Well...you get the idea. I unwillingly pulled away from him and began to stare into his now brooding eyes.

"I'm stronger than I thought" He said, mainly to himself.

"I wish I could say the same" I responded, but it was mainly to myself.

There was a long, awkward silence before any of us could speak again.

"How did...?" I hesitantly began to ask but stopped.

"How did what?" Edward asked me.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" He asked me confusedly.

"When you were...changed; how did it... happen?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh" Edward seemed to look ahead of him reminiscently. I tried to look at his expressions with great interest. It looked as if he was reliving something, it was also like...he was afraid to; if he was ...human, I'm guessing that he would have been crying by now.

"When I was human...the world was my oyster. I was in a fantastic school; I had great friends, the perfect girl...I had everything going for me, until I had it all taken away from me"

"What happened to you?" I hesitated to ask; I was afraid I was going to upset him.

"I was attacked; I didn't know their name. The pain...was excruciating; imagine your worse fears, intensified and all of that is turned into pure pain, surging through your body" I flinched when he said this. To think that he actually went through all of this...it's unbearable thinking about it.

"And yet, I was frightened; frightened that I would have to leave everything behind. My family, my friends...my girl; I thought it was the end for me. But once the pain was over and after I saw what I was, I knew that I couldn't show myself to anyone; especially my family...and my girl, especially her. I kept thinking to myself 'what would she think if she found out her boyfriend was a vampire? I couldn't risk that happening"

A large tear fell from my face. Edward had been through so, so much; and I thought I'd been through hell. I couldn't imagine being in Edward's shoes. Having to hide myself away from Cedric because I was ashamed and frightened of what I was. Questions always echoing in my mind asking what Cedric would have thought of me. It was too unbearable for me and yet...Edward had gone through it all.

"Being here at Hogwarts, somehow it brings it all back to me..." He said reminiscently. I brushed another tear that fell from my face and placed my hands gently on both of his shoulders.

"I'm glad all of that's happened; otherwise...I wouldn't have met you" I said whilst brushing away another tear.

"After all that I've been through; I know...it was worth it... in the end" He said smiling crookedly at me.

"It always _is_ in the end; if something isn't right, it's not the end"

"Well, everything now seems just right" He smiled

"But who says it's the end?" I smiled back.

I rested my head gently on his shoulder comfortingly; Edward did the same and rested his head gently on my head. We hesitantly held hands as we watched the flowers blow in the tiny breeze. I gradually...closed my eyes in total bliss. I wanted this happiness to last forever. But that was soon going to end when Edward sat upright again. I jolted at his sudden movement. He was looking around, like he had radars and sensors that were locked onto a particular target.

"What is it? Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Someone's here...I can sense them"

I instantly froze. Someone was here; someone had found the meadow, no-one has ever been able to find it. It was outside Hogwarts walls, how could anyone have found it? Edward stood up in sort of a protective stance. I raised myself also and stood behind him. Edward put his left arm out at the side of him as a signal for me to get back. There was a rather fast shape heading towards Edward and me. I gulped nervously and tried to brace myself for what was awaiting us. I knew with my entire being that I was safe with Edward; he was stronger than any other creature in the wizarding world. The shape was beginning to take form now. I could see that the shape was taking a sort of humanoid form.

I could see a leg step into the light. This only made me brace myself even more; then the person gradually stepped into the light. It looked familiar. I looked at the mud-covered black boots and the grubby ripped coat and finally, the hair. I gasped in shock; I remember.

"_Hello Bella" He said evilly._

I tried to shake the image out of my mind; it was no use. I remembered every detail; the boots, the hair, the coat...his face. Oh god, please...no. I tried to look behind Edward's shoulder, cowering like a little child behind their parent, who was scared of the towering, smiling stranger that stood before them. But this wasn't a stranger at all; No, I knew him all too well. He was standing there, as stationary as a soldier awaiting their orders. The flowers seemed to quiver in fear before the stranger who stepped so violently upon them; a fork of lightning would have been ideal for this moment.

"Hello...Bella; long time no see"

**End of chapter! **

**Next one in progress and is coming soon! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I can't actually believe this is chapter 18! Where does all the time go? Ha-ha! Here's the next chapter as promised, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the extracts I have used from the actual twilight book itself, they belong to the fab Stephanie Meyer etc. I have used them only for the purpose of telling this story. That is all.**

**Bella's POV**

I could feel Edward's body tense up; I didn't blame him. This guy was enough to scare the most strongest and courageous of men. I continued to lay my eyes on the daunting figure that stood before both me and Edward. I then looked all around him; the trees were practically begging for mercy in his presence. I gripped Edward's hand as hard as I could.

"What? No...Hello? Don't I get a...how are you? No...Applause for that... wonderful _dramatic_ entry?" He smiled arrogantly. There was no response to this; why should there have been? He shrugged his shoulder and began to pace around the meadow.

"Hmm" He said reminiscently. "This somehow...looks familiar; where have I... seen this before?"

Each and every step he took seemed to send a shockwave through my body. I felt a tiny drop of sweat fall from my forehead.

"It's him" I whispered quietly to Edward. "He's the one after me; he's been in my..." I was soon interrupted by a large clicking of a pair of fingers.

"That's it! I remember...we were in a graveyard, last time we met. Standing there...in a dismal graveyard, though I have to say I like this place better. Where was I? Oh, you were standing behind...Cedric, but...oh!" He finally said looking at Edward. I hesitantly looked at him also, but immediately put my head back down.

"I see you're with someone new" He hinted towards Edward. "On the rebound are we, Bella?" I sunk my head in shame.

"I can see why...Cedric wasn't much..." I raised my head in a fast motion. Anger and pain spread across my body like a disease. I deliberately let go of Edward's hand.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I shouted trying to hold back the tears. "Cedric meant everything to me!"

"Doesn't look that way, Hun" He smiled evilly, eying Edward.

"Since we last met, you have made every waking moment for me a living hell!"

"Glad to be of service" He said cheekily with a smug smile.

"You took away my last bit of happiness that I had left in this world...now, you're going to pay" I said menacingly holding out my wand in front of me and walked angrily across the meadow until I was at a close, but safe enough distance. Somehow, Edward made no effort in stopping me.

"Ooh, I'm so scared; Bella Swan is going to attack me. Oh, please have mercy!" He said in a girlish voice, pretending to quiver in fear. "Besides...I never took your last bit of happiness away, I made you _think_ that I had; best way to destroy your enemies is by destroying them internally, by their own emotions" He said smugly

"W...what?" I asked lowering my wand.

"I didn't kill Cedric" He said plainly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a liar! He died right in front of me, I saw it!"

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes...why would I be wrong about someone dying in front of me?"

"Like I said, I never killed him" he said calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted. I began to point my wand at him, ready for the attack. I didn't care what happened now, as long as I got my revenge...that would be okay with me. I've waited too long for this to happen; now I'm getting my chance.

"I never killed him...I did something better" He smiled brightly.

"What did you do to him?"

"I turned him; damned him to a lifetime of misery and darkness; no need to thank me"

"You turned him? In...Into...what?"

There was no way any of this could have happened to Cedric. It was impossible; I saw Cedric die in front of me, I saw him take his last breath. He'd died, there was no way he'd been turned into something, and I would have seen it myself. I know I would have.

"Turn around" He said.

I didn't want to obey him; he was dangerous. But...I was desperate. I had to find out what he'd done to my Cedric. If there was a chance that he'd turned Cedric into...something, then maybe, just maybe, Cedric could be alive and well. I hesitantly turned around and all I could see was Edward; standing there, his entire body tense with antagonism. I looked at Edward confusedly.

"Aren't you going to say something to her...Cedric?" I heard the man in the background.

"What?" I said turning back around.

"Go on, Cedric; say something to her"

"His name is Edward" I said murmured threateningly.

"Edward?" He scoffed. "Is that the name you've chosen for yourself?"

I turned around to face Edward again. Now I was scared; no, I was terrified. What on earth was that guy talking about? Edward was somehow Cedric? That's preposterous! It's unheard of! If Edward was really Cedric...I would have noticed _and_ he would have told me. Edward never responded, he had his head down; whether it was shame or nervousness he felt, I couldn't tell. It took a long time before he raised his head and finally responded, but not in the way I had expected.

"Bella, look out!"

I turned around in a flash to notice a green light head towards me. I could feel Edward's smooth, hard hands try to push me out of the way. But no amount of vampire speed could save me from being attacked. I grunted as I was sent high in the air. I tried to quickly pick a point in my body that I knew I wanted to land on, so the pressure of falling on the ground would hurt less. Boy, was I wrong? I could have picked any point on my body, it still would have hurt. I landed hard onto the soft grass with a loud groan; to me, it was like I'd landed on concrete. I felt my now throbbing head; it was bleeding, apparently after falling, I'd been thrown at a tree. I looked around to try and find Edward; he was on the ground also, panting heavily like he'd had the wind taken out of him. I looked at him with one final glance before I looked at my hand-covered in blood.

"_It's going to be hard...trying to resist you"_

I gulped. Edward was a _vampire;_ it didn't matter whether he was eating animals or not. My blood or anyone else's would be so appealing to him. It would be ultimate torture for him; and all this blood that was on my hand, it was practically welcoming him to take a bite and eventually kill me in the end. There would be no point in hiding my hand, Edward would be able to smell it from miles off; he'd be locked onto the scent, nothing would be able to stop him. My vision was becoming more and more blurred by the second. The loss of blood from my head was causing me to go gradually into unconsciousness. But, I couldn't leave Edward to fight on his own. He may have had super strength, but this guy was stronger and apparently ten times as fast as Edward was. He needed help. My eyes were gradually beginning to close and everything blurred around me like a ruined watercolour painting. I gave it my best to stay conscious...but I couldn't, no matter how much I tried; the amount of blood I was losing was too much.

"_Edward..._" I murmured, hoping it would be loud enough for him to hear. No response; I tried using a different approach, though I knew I would never get a response out of this.

"_C...Cedric_"

Then everything went black.

**Hermione's POV**

"I got it!" Angela finally said with excitement.

"What?" I asked as if I'd just been immediately woken up from a deep sleep.

"Alice" She said excitedly with a smile. I looked puzzled.

"Who's Alice?"

"Cedric's cousin"

"Ang, good plan and all but...what has Cedric's cousin got to do with it?"

"She's Bella's friend; I called her over as a favour; she'll know where Bella is"

"Well, where is she now?" I asked excitedly.

"She'll be in Dumbledore's office"

Both Angela and I raised ourselves off of our seats and ran out of the Great Hall and headed for Dumbledore's office. We were stopped a couple of times by various teachers, one of which was Snape, but we avoided him easily. Angela managed to trip along the way a couple of times; she spends _way_ too much time with Bella, I can tell you. As soon as we got to the office door, we panted breathlessly.

"You...open the...door" I said to Angela as I tried immensely to get my breath back.

"No..._You_...open...the...door" She said also trying to get her breath back.

"Fine" I hesitantly turned the doorknob and gradually opened the door. I looked around to see a small pixie-like girl with black wavy hair sitting on a chair playing with Dumbledore's paperweight from his desk. She turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Don't worry; I was going to put it back" She said innocently.

"That's okay, I play with that all the time if I'm here...Um, are you Alice?"

"Yes, that's right; I'm Alice Cullen...and you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger...Bella's friend; I've brought Angela here too" I said revealing her as she was somehow hiding behind me.

"Angela! It's so good to finally see you!" She said rushing up to us, then both crushing us in hug.

"Listen, Alice...have you seen Bella recently?" Angela asked her.

"No...Not since this morning, is she okay?"

"We don't actually know, we were planning on finding her first... then we'd know for sure" I said.

"Do you have any...clues to where she might be?" Alice asked

"Well, we were hoping on asking you...we're both convinced that wherever Bella is right now, she'd be in a place that mostly reminds her of..." I hesitated to finish. This was Cedric's cousin, she'd be heartbroken over him...but the fact is, I didn't know how much.

"Cedric" Alice said finishing my sentence, taking a large deep breath as if she was stopping herself from crying.

"Yes...could you help us?"

"Of course I can; let me think for a minute" Alice began to ponder. You could just see the cogs in her head turning as she thought all of it over.

"Well" She finally said. "The only place I can think of is...the meadow, but she wouldn't be there seeming as though she's now in danger"

"The meadow? Where's that?" Angela asked

"It's outside the castle walls; Cedric went there all the time to think over things...then he decided to show it to Bella...and she's been going there with him ever since; it's their special place." Alice said sadly.

"But...how on earth did she get _outside_ the castle walls? It's practically impossible" Angela asked.

"She must have used some sort of spell to get herself there" I suggested to Angela.

"Or...she flies there on her broom" Alice said plainly.

"Or there's that" Both Angela and I agreed.

"But, how are _we_ getting there? We can't fly...decently"

"It doesn't matter, neither could Bella; but somehow she's managed to do it"

"Why are you guys so interested to see where Bella is anyway? She's protected, right?"

"Yeah, she's with her friend Edward; he's such a gentleman" Angela said smiling.

"We're _interested_ because another newspaper was published today saying that the ministry had received another letter from the anonymous writer...saying that they knew where Bella was and they were ready for the attack"

"He must have seen her at the meadow...in the school, she's very well protected" Alice said in a grim tone.

"Not _that_ protected...Umbridge quit, the ministry don't know what to do...the teachers don't care, and Dumbledore isn't here; the only people she has protecting her are her friends and there's only four of us" Angela said sadly.

"Bella doesn't need teachers or the ministry to protect her; what do _they_ know? Only her friends know the type of protection she needs" I said firmly.

"But how can we protect her? We can't all get to the meadow and besides, Alice has just said she might not even be there...she's in danger now" Angela said negatively.

"Wherever she is, she'll be with Edward; she won't be on her own"

"Who's this Edward?" Alice asked confusedly.

"He's a new student here..." I began before Alice interrupted me.

"And already, he's willing to protect Bella with his life?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's odd but...in a way, it's kind of cute" Angela smiled woozily.

"Never mind that, the fact is...we need to get to Bella and Edward, wherever they are" I said snapping Angela out of her 'spell'

"I know a transportation spell that could help"

"Great!" Angela and I said in unison.

"But...the thing is...it was during first year and I can't remember that far back" Alice said sadly.

"Alice" I whined a little. "First year? It's like riding a bike, you never forget. You should remember stuff like that; you never know what's going to happen"

"Hey! It's not like I can foretell the future, you know!" She whined back as a response.

"Could you guys stop whining? We're wasting time!" Angela said in an angry tone. "Look Hermione, maybe if we look through Dumbledore's things...we'll find something that could help us, Alice has helped us greatly; asking for anymore is well...just being unfair"

"But...we can't do that! We'll get expelled!" I said astonished.

"Hermione, this is _Bella_ we're talking about here; we have to get to her"

"But she'll be with Edward; she'll be okay"

"Just because she's with Edward...doesn't mean she'll be just as safe with him; he's only human after all, he can't protect her from everything" Angela said sadly. "And look on the bright-side Hermione, you're a know-it-all anyway; you'll do fine if we _do_ get expelled" I pulled an annoyed look at her. I was certainly _not_ a know-it-all! Everyone knows that it doesn't matter how much you know of the world; you'll always learn something new.

"Fine" I sighed defeated. "Let's look through those books over there"

**Bella's POV**

Well, here I was again. In the darkness; where I have sometimes remained during various parts of my life. Whether it's something I've done to myself, or it's happened to me because of some random circumstance; I will always end up being in the darkness. I tried to find other parts of life, in various areas of my numb body. Nothing whatsoever. The only thing that seemed to exist was my mind; the thing that seemed like I was going to be locked in forever; just myself and my thoughts, what use was that? I heard nothing but grunts of pain and laughter of delight; one thing now crossed my mind. Edward. He was all alone, and here I was, unconscious, like the accident-prone person I was. I knew in my heart- if I could feel it, right now- that Edward wasn't going to last long with that guy; vampire or not. If Edward was strong enough, he would still have been standing, after the attack that sent me so rapidly unconscious; but no, he was sent in the sky like I was...but also less damaged than me. I heard more laughter now as the grunts and groans seemed to worsen. It sounded like someone being kicked in the ribs; or maybe somewhere just as worse. I grimaced internally as I heard this; I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. But I was unable to do such thing, I was helpless.

"Look at you...you're just as _pathetic_ as her!" I heard an evil voice laugh with enjoyment.

I could tell by this point, Edward had given up. Had he put up much of a fight? I was never going to be sure. Even if Edward had tried...he still wouldn't have been a match for him. I couldn't have felt more helpless than I have felt in my entire life. That's all I have been...plain, helpless, accident-prone Bella who couldn't save her own life, even if she tried. The only reason I have survived for so long is because of Cedric; He kept me going for all this time. If I didn't have him, I'd be 6 ft under the ground by now; even when he..._died_, I felt his spirit with me and that's what's kept me going until now. But now, I can thank him... he's kept me going for this long now I think I've finally come to my end, at least I'll be with him again; high-school sweethearts for all eternity. But...Edward, I couldn't leave him; he needed me...he is my friend. I treasure him with all my being. I couldn't let a beautiful soul like him...suffer the same fate as I have. Trying to think of a world without Cedric was one thing...but a world without Edward was another. Throughout my _depression _- if that's what you want to call it - he's been my spine that's kept me from collapsing; he's been my sun that's kept me from the darkness that surrounds me; all in all, he's been my everything; just like...Cedric had been. Somehow, I feel as if Cedric had sent me this..._angel_ to keep me from falling, to keep me from hurting myself personally, and to make sure that I'd keep going on without him. Cedric was watching me from beyond the heavens.

My eyes gradually...began to open. Everything was all a blur; it felt as if I'd just woken up from surgery, which is probably what I'll need because of my head injury. I heard more grunts in pain; each one practically screamed with agony, more laughter seemed to follow and then came a sigh.

"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric; even as a vampire, you still want to act the hero" He said in a disappointed tone.

Even though my eyes were beginning to open gradually, they widened rapidly. Everything seemed to come into focus now, everything looked clearer; now that it had, I was suddenly wishing it hadn't. Edward looked so fragile and broken from each blow he received. He quivered and shook with the fear of more pain. I knew he'd be no match for that guy. I felt so useless; watching him, completely being unable to help. A small tear fell from my face. 'I'm coming' I said internally to Edward. 'I'm on my way, I'm going to help'. But it was if I'd said it out loud; the groans and shivers still continued, but the laughter had stopped. I tried to look around; the trees were shaking in fear...the flowers, they seemed to turn away in the opposite direction, like were afraid of something that they were about to see. I rapidly closed my eyes, it wasn't pretending to be the way I was previously; I was terrified of what awaited me. I could hear the rustles of all the plants around me as they quivered vigorously in fear, something was approaching me; I knew what it was, I didn't wish to see it; nor, did I want to hear it.

"Get away from her!" I heard Edward shout hoarsely.

After that, I heard nothing but silence. No quivers from the plants, no movement whatsoever; even Edward was silent. I knew I was going to regret this; I hesitantly opened my eyes, but it was like I'd never opened them. All I could see now was still darkness; something was towering over me. I didn't want to move my head to look at what it was...I had a strong feeling; I knew what it was...I just didn't want to have to admit it. I could feel a creepy hand touch my face gently. Ew, I thought internally. Get off me!

After what seemed like forever, with this hand touching my face, it all seemed to go away. Now there were grunts of frustration and anger. I opened my eyes again, my mouth fell open. Edward was up on his feet fighting with that man. Edward was too fast for him; once you saw him, he was gone in the next millisecond. It looked as if he was...dancing. It was intriguing to watch, if a bit frightening. Then out came the fangs and the threatening eyes. Edward wasn't Edward anymore...he really _was_ a vampire this time. All the same, I could keep my eyes off of him; my sight was _locked_ onto his every move. It was like he was never hurt at all. He must have somehow devised all of this...just to protect me and save me from this...nightmare that has entered and suddenly become my life. I smiled internally; I closed my eyes abruptly. There was a horrific ripping sound; it sounded gory in fact. I could tell by this point what Edward must have done...I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I knew Edward was a beautiful soul; I couldn't just ruin that by tarnishing my expectations of him. I didn't want to open my eyes either, I had expectations of what I would see; most, I knew would be real and I would actually see them, if I opened my eyes. I wasn't going to risk it. I should just leave it to my imagination...yet I'm sure what I am imagining, would be considered an understatement compared to the things I would actually see. In a way, I would be happy to open my eyes and see what had happened. If I was right about my expectations, that man will be gone forever and I'll be free to finally live my life in peace; but, nothing _that_ good will ever last forever; that's something I've come to learn in my life. I just know some other psycho will come along and will want to kill me; but at least I'd have Edward there to protect me. I know I'll have him always.

"Bella..." I heard Edward say gently. I could feel his strong, soft hand stroke the side of my face. I shivered lightly under his touch. I opened my eyes again for the final time to see his astounding topaz eyes look into mine. I groaned lightly as I tried to move, but Edward stopped me in an instant.

"Bella, you're safe now; no-one's going to hurt you again" He whispered.

"W...what about...?" I began to ask him but he interrupted me.

"Shh, come on; we need to get your head checked out" He said as he lifted me lightly and with great ease and placed my arm around the back of his neck.

"Edward wait...about what..._he_ said before..." I began.

"It's nothing to worry about now...I'd best get you checked out before you get a concussion"

**Hermione's POV**

It turned out Angela, Alice and I, didn't really need to look through all of those books. Dumbledore had caught us in his office trying to look through his things; once we explained, he seemed to understand us a bit more, but we were still in trouble. Alice tried to put the blame on herself, just because she was from a different school she thought she would get away with it; she did in a way, she was only a visitor after all; it was me and Angela that most of it, but we knew that we were doing it for a friend, a friend in grave danger if we didn't find her. We managed to find her in the end, it turned out to be the most common place we knew we always find her, if she wasn't anywhere else; the hospital wing. Both Angela and I rolled our eyes ironically when we found this out. _"She's always in there"_ Angela had sighed. _"We should have gone there first"_

When we arrived, we found out that Bella was with Edward; just like I knew she would have been. Like Edward had promised, he'd kept her safe and protected. All of this has made me appreciate and respect him on a whole new level. I looked at Alice various times; each time I looked, she was looking at Edward with great interest and with a bright smile on her face. He'd told us what had happened in the meadow. The person who'd been after Bella, managed to find them and was ready to kill them...but they somehow defeated him together- though they didn't say much on that- and they had escaped unscathed, except for Bella of course. Edward and Bella seemed surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

"But...you've both only just escaped with your lives...and you seem okay with that?" Angela asked.

"Just be thankful that they're here, Ang; stop focusing on the bad things" I had said to her.

**Bella's POV**

Hermione, Alice and Angela had left the room, leaving me and Edward on our own. The nurse had sent them away and now I was alone with Edward. When I first arrived, the nurse didn't seem surprised that I had come in with a head injury. _"I should just lay a bed out for you personally"_ She had sighed typically. I'd been told that I had to stay in the hospital wing for a day or two, just to be sure; no surprises there, I can tell you that much. I lay on my side looking at Edward with great interest and smiled.

"Thank you" I said gently to him

"For what?" He smiled.

"Everything; you've been there for me since the beginning and I couldn't be more grateful"

"I'm just doing what comes natural to me..." He said simply with a smile.

"So... being there and saving people comes natural to you?"

"Being there and saving _you_, then yes; but, I'm not the heroic type anyway"

"You are...you're _my_ hero; if it weren't for you...I wouldn't be here right now"

"Bella, you hit your head... you're just saying that, you're probably just confused"

"I know what you've done for me...and no head injury is going to stop me from realising that" I said firmly.

"I guess it just comes with the territory of being a friend"

"No friend would lay their life on the line for their other friends, especially if they haven't known you from the beginning"

"Bella, it wouldn't matter to me anyway...I'm a vampire, remember?" He whispered so the other nurses couldn't hear him.

"Vampire or not...you still laid your life on the line; that guy could have killed you" I whispered back.

"You _thought_ that he would have...it's the cunningness that comes with being a vampire"

"What do you mean?"

"I made it look like to him that I was hurt...then he'd have turned away from me, then that's when I'd gone for the attack"

"Cunning" I nodded with a smile. "Bit late with the plan, though" I said pointing to my head. He smiled and kissed my head gently, his coldness seemed to soothe my injury, and I smiled at his touch. I then heard one of the nurses clear her throat. I turned my head to face her.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I'm afraid Mr Cullen has to leave for now"

"It's fine...I had to leave anyway, someone has to explain your absence to Dumbledore"

"No...I could do that myself, you don't have to do..."

"Comes with the territory" He smiled. Edward kissed me gently on the head for the final time before exiting the room. My heart began to ache; I missed Edward already, his voice, his face...his smile and he'd only left the room five seconds ago. I turned onto my opposite side in frustration. Why did the nurse tell him to go anyway? Knock-knock, I heard on the door. I didn't turn around to look at who it was, I didn't care...I wanted it to be Edward, if it wasn't him...then why should I care?

"I'm here to see Bella" I heard a voice say quietly. I recognised that voice anywhere..._Andrew_, I said in my mind as if was poison. I hated the guy, why on earth would he want to see me? I embarrassed him, remember? I was the one who made him wear a skirt in front of everyone, I don't see what his big problem was; Scots wear skirts-or kilts as they call them-all the time, I don't see the big fashion emergency in that.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I've turned all her visitors away; she needs her rest" That's right, you just turn him away, I don't want to see his face ever again! Otherwise, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if I did.

"I understand that...but I have something for her" What?

"I'll give it to her personally Andrew, thank you; should I say it's from you?"

"No...Tell her it's...it's... from Cedric, he wanted me to give it to her; he thought she might like to have it" My eyes widened in shock.

"Very well; thank you for dropping by and giving it to her" I then heard Andrew as he turned away from the doors. I pretended to be asleep as the nurse placed the gift onto the little cabinet beside my bed. As she and the other nurses walked away, I opened one eye rapidly to take a look at the object. It was a beautifully wrapped box with a royal blue ribbon wrapped around it with a small tag attached to the ribbon; it looked like a Christmas present. As soon as I heard the nurses go into their little room for tea and coffee, I sat up straight in the bed to get a closer look at the gift.

I stared at it with great admiration. It was breath-taking, the thought that must have gone into wrapping the gift; I couldn't open it, it looked too valuable to rip open. I decided to look at the tag and its dazzling inscription; I frowned confusedly.

_Hope this helps x_

Okay, if Cedric had sent me this...what was his intention? If it was to confuse me then, one point to him because he's done it so far, but I knew it was from him...it was _his _writing. Now I just had to see what he had wrapped so beautifully for me. I pulled the ribbon off with great care, hoping not to damage it in any way and set it aside. Then there was the wrapping paper. I turned the box at various angles to see which the best spot was to begin with. In the end, I just picked one of the sides. I tried to rip off the paper as rapidly and as silently as I could whilst also trying to be careful not to damage it. I gasped as the paper revealed the object before me; a book.

'_Twilight_' by Stephanie Meyer. A large tear fell from my face; Cedric's favourite book. I tried to hold back the new tears that were now beginning to form. I rushed through all the pages in the book with my thumb over and over. I could just smell Cedric's essence in each and every page. Then I stopped at a random page and began to read.

'_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were imbedded in the surface...'_

My eyes began to widen as I read that little section. Everything brought me back to the meadow; talking to Edward...his confession, his face sparkling like –as this girl puts it- 'diamonds'. But only one word stood out from the rest of the paragraph. _Edward_. Then, I remembered.

_-Flash back-_

"_Great I'm being referred to a non-existing book character"_

"_Yeah, but when I read about her and I think of you, she's not the non-existent character, in my mind she's you, you're my Bella...Bella" He smiled to himself._

"_I'm glad that you think of me that way, are there any other characters you could refer to somebody else? Just out of...curiosity"_

"_Well...err...Edward Cullen" He seemed a bit embarrassed when he said that name._

"_Edward Cullen?"_

_-End of Flash back-_

My heart managed to skip a beat. No, it couldn't have been. It's just some magical coincidence; I mean this was the wizarding world; it was full of magical coincidences. I began to turn through the pages of the book again and managed to stop at a different page. I began to read its content.

'_His hair was dripping wet, dishevelled-even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful._

"_My name is Edward Cullen" he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week..."_

I abruptly stopped reading and slammed the book shut. I knew I'd heard that name before, I just wasn't sure where...now I was. But... This was all too much; was it a coincidence that...Edward had the same name as...Edward? Maybe, it's just a really popular name for the boys? Or, maybe I'm hallucinating...yeah, that must be it. I do have a head injury after all, maybe if I sleep now...it will all brush off by tomorrow. I placed the book, the paper, the ribbon back onto the bedside desk and then finally the tag. I wrapped the blanket around me and looked at the tag again.

_Hope this helps x_

What could Cedric have meant? But I didn't have time to think about that now, as I was drifting off into a deep sleep, or so I thought.

- - - - - - -_Flash back_ - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Ha-ha, look at you, you're helpless. Looks like your pretty boy Cedric isn't going to save you this time"_

"_C...Cedric? If you've done anything to him, I swear to God! ..."_

"_Oh, now she decides to fight back!"_

"_What have you done to him?"_

"_Don't worry, he's fine, aren't you Cedric?" He turned around and I turned my head. There he was. The Greek Adonis. But ... his face was different. It was a lot paler...no, it was paler than pale. It was... it was..._

"_Hello, Bella" He smiled evilly at me. What was wrong with him? What's happened to him? His face may have looked different... but his angelic voice certainly wasn't._

"_Cedric, come on, we have to get out of here, now" I felt like I was going to cry._

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

"_W...what?"_

"_I said I'm not going anywhere" He knelt down in front of me. "And neither are you" He whispered in my ear whilst brushing the hair away from my face. Then I looked into his eyes. They were crimson. His beautiful brown eyes were gone. They had been replaced with eyes that looked like they belonged to the devil or something. What had happened to him? What had happened to my perfect Cedric? I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I remembered I still had my wand in my hand at the ready. I tried to stand up but Cedric (if it was him) pushed me back down._

"_You're not going anywhere" He smiled evilly. He showed his beautiful white teeth, but they weren't his, not anymore. He was a ...a...vampire? Then he lunged at my neck._

**End of Chapter! **

**What will happen next?**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! Sorry about the crap beginning, but hopefully it's got better by the end.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter as promised! P.S. Please read the A/N afterwards, thank you!**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the meadow with my arms around my knees, holding myself close and tight. I'd decided not to stay in the hospital wing when I woke up. My head was hurting and I needed fresh air and there was no way I was going to stay in there, when I had serious and important things on my mind, so I left; it wouldn't even surprise me if they had a search-party for me. Everything that had happened yesterday...suddenly it seemed like it'd never happened at all. I could still see small specks of blood on the violets and the roses; that was the only proof that everything that _had_ happened yesterday, happened. Everything seemed and looked completely normal, peaceful even. Everything was finally like it should have been; tranquil and perfect, well, perfect enough. It all seemed right...well, right enough. Amongst all of this perfection, there were still many problems imbedded inside. I sighed heavily. I've always known great things never last forever...I've had enough experiences with that. But, every good thing that comes to an end...something better-or good enough- seems to replace it; I've pretty much learnt that too. I guess when I look back at my life so far...there have been a lot of life lessons that I have learnt over the years, and I'm sure there is more to come. I remember watching old movies back when I was at home with Charlie and Renee; many had tragic endings, others had blissful endings. But, the moral of all of those stories, was that true love never really dies...not really; that was the main thing that seemed to play on my mind. The love that Cedric and I had shared seemed eternal, and it definitely looked that way. But these recent events...they've drawn me closer to the conclusion that our eternal love is still there. Ever since I received that gift, everything sort of...began to piece together. Cedric's book...the talk Edward and I had in the meadow...everything seemed to make sense, in a weird and complicated way. Even when Edward told Alice and my friends about what happened yesterday, Alice had a bright smile on her face every time Edward had looked at her, and he also reacted in the same way. I knew Alice had saw something in Edward that all of us would never have seen; except for me, right at this moment. Since then, I have asked myself repeatedly, why I've never noticed it before? It was staring me right in the face, and yet I was too blinded by grief to notice. I'm sure all of you were piecing all of this together, whilst I was crying my eyes out all the time. You would have seen all of the evidence laid out in front of me that I was way too blinded to see for myself; but I can see it now. I know what you're all thinking. _'Hallelujah! She's finally realised! Took you long enough!'_ Well, it did; it took me a very long time before I could realise it, I'm just ashamed that I hadn't realised it sooner whilst all of you were piecing it together. There are many arguments against my decision...like the fact that Edward could be just a sweet, innocent schoolboy and would have nothing to do with what I'm thinking; But all of the evidence for my accusations were too strong...it had to be true.

I closed my eyes tightly. The only way I could prove my accusations...is by talking to Edward himself about it, or at least trick him into saying it himself. I'd look like a psycho if it all turned out to be wrong...so the best thing was to trick it out of him, that way I would know whether my accusations were right or –more realistically- wrong. I opened my eyes again to be greeted by another mirage of Cedric and me. We weren't dressed up for the ball like last time...we were just in our normal school robes, holding each other in a strong embrace like nothing would break us apart; nothing or no-one would even try to. I growled internally with jealousy. Why is this happening? I asked myself repeatedly. I thought I wanted this to stop...please, if there is anything good that is left in this world, make it _stop_! I curled myself into a ball and feel onto my side; my head fell onto something hard instead of the soft grass that I was supposed to land on. I looked at what it was; it was Cedric's book that I had brought with me. Whether it was for comfort or for evidence towards my theories, I wasn't sure; but I knew I had brought it for something. I stroked the cover gently with my thumb and closed my eyes again. In some bizarre way, it felt like I was in some way...keeping in contact with Cedric; this seemed like the barrier between us, like a prisoner looking at their loved ones through glass...you could look, but you could never touch.

"Bella? Bella, where are you? Are you here?" I heard a familiar voice say; I sat up straight and brushed away my new tears that were falling down my face.

"Edward, I'm here!" I called to him. Then he emerged out of the trees in a flash and held me in a strong embrace. I looked back at Cedric and me- who were apparently still holding each other- they'd disintegrated the moment Edward had arrived and began holding me. Edward pulled away from me slightly and looked at me firmly.

"Bella...why weren't you in the hospital wing?"

"I...I needed time to think, I didn't want to do it in there; plus, I needed fresh air"

"You could have at least told me; then I wouldn't have panicked so much"

"I'm sorry; I promise I won't do it again" Then a tear fell from my face; Edward wiped it away instantly.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella? You're always scaring me"

"I don't know" I somehow smiled at this; I hesitated to speak to him for a while. Somehow my plan to trick him was underway. First box on my theory checklist, ticked. Now for the next.

"Tell me about your girl" I said quietly...even Edward didn't hear it.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Your girl...you didn't say much about her; what was she like? Was she pretty?" I smiled interestedly. Edward hesitated before he finally spoke.

"Are you sure you won't get jealous?" He smiled a little.

"No, of course not! I'm just curious that's all...I want to know" I said flirtatiously. Have you ever seen me flirt? I'm rubbish. But I wanted to give it a shot.

"Well...to answer your question; yes, she was pretty. She was _beautiful_ in fact; I couldn't help but lose my mind around her" He said reminiscently.

"She was really something, huh?"

"Yes, she was. She was a brunette, like you; brown eyes...and had a wonderful personality...even if she was a bit...clumsy and...accident-prone"

"She was... clumsy?"

"Very...she reminds me of you a lot"

"Did you...love her?"

"I loved her with all of my being" He said proudly with a smile. I smiled back as a response; but then sighed internally. There was no way my theories were going to work. Edward was just Edward...who apparently had the love of his life, just like I had. I then looked at Edward sadly; but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the object that I had pushed to the side of me; Cedric's book. He looked at it with great interest and then smiled weakly. I looked at him confusedly; what could he have found...amusing about my gift? Then we both stared into each other's eyes. I hated it when he did that! Doesn't he know what that does to me? He cupped the side of my face with his gentle hand; my face sank desirably into his hand.

"And I still do" He smiled brightly at me. I frowned at him confusedly; He looked into my eyes with love and admiration, with a beautiful smile on his face. I tried to show the same response, even though I couldn't really feel it right at that particular moment. I knew I still couldn't tick any more of my boxes just yet on my checklist...Edward still could be something different compared to what I seemed to be claiming; But all of the evidence, it was too strong to just...ignore. It was like Cedric had once said _'we had to do something about it'_. And yet, with all of this evidence piled on top of each other...there was one flaw in all of it; his accent. Edward had an American accent; oh, did I not...tell you that? Oops! Well, now you know. Edward had an adorable American accent...he sounded like he was from...Chicago maybe? But all of this seemed to be forgotten when I'd closed my eyes and Edward had pulled his lips to mine. They were soft, gentle and oh so, careful. I knew by now the pressure it would have caused for him; with me being a hormonal teen, I tried not to let all of my emotions get in the way. But all the same, I could still feel the vampire's desire and hunger rush through Edward. If we both weren't careful...something was certainly going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Edward pulled away from me unwillingly and rested his forehead on mine. I shivered at his touch.

"You have no idea of how long I've waited for that to happen..." He whispered gently. I frowned confusedly as I listened to what he'd said. He'd already kissed me once before...but that seemed to be some sort of test, to see how he could resist me. So, what? This one was apparently..._official_ now? This wasn't just a test? But all of that was pushed away when I'd managed to focus on the way Edward had said it. His American accent had somewhat disappeared; his 'new voice' was familiar, it was definitely recognisable...especially after all this time; an ache had developed in my throat...it was bigger than all of the rest. The others were filled with grief and sadness; this one was filled with grief, sadness...happiness, relief, shock...well, you get the idea. Large tears were now falling from my face.

"C...C-Cedric?" I asked nervously; I was chocked up...I could barely get my words out. Edward gently brushed all of my tears away.

"Yes Bella...it's me, I'm here" Edward/Cedric said lovingly. I looked down on the grass, completely chocked up...more and more tears were coming down my face; most of them were for sadness, the rest were for excitement. Little cries of sadness escaped my mouth; I couldn't breathe...it was like everything I'd use to breathe had been cut off, completely non-usable.

"I...I... th-thought...y-you...w-were..."

"I'm here, Bella; look at me...I never left"

"But...you...in...f-front...of...me...y-you...you"

"I know, but I'm here..." He said wiping my tears away.

"A-after a-all this time...y-you decide to c-come now?" I said still chocked up.

"I...I had no way of telling you...Bella, if I'd have come earlier, I would have...but...after that guy changed me...I knew I couldn't face you"

"But, nothing. If you'd have told me you were a vampire...I wouldn't have cared; I would have just cared about the fact that you were alive and still with me" I said now finally finding my voice.

"I've tried to tell you in so many ways... I tried to tell you a few days ago, I saw you leaving the school to come here, and you just broke down, when you got here; seeing you like that... was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch in my whole life... you have no idea of the times I've wanted to tell you; I even tried to tell you through my name..."

"Edward Cullen" I said gently, as if the penny had finally dropped.

"Yes...I knew that if I came back as me, everyone would have freaked and killed me on the spot; but I'd thought about you the whole time...and how much you would have missed me...I thought the best way to tell you...was to sort of...leave clues and then you would have figured it out for yourself"

"So...you gave Andrew, this?" I said picking up the book.

"I'd left it where I knew he'd find it...I left a note telling him that I wanted it to go to you...and well, you know the rest"

"But...what about your family? Or Alice? They're heartbroken because they think you're 6ft underground right now"

"I have a feeling Alice knows..." He said with a sad tone.

"Who could she?"

"Remember when she was smiling at me yesterday...?"

"That doesn't mean she knows...she could just really like you"

"Alice notices everything...even the things that seem unnoticeable, she notices"

"If she noticed, she would have told me..."

"Well, I guess there's that"

There was a long, awkward silence before I finally managed to speak again.

"I guess I have to thank that man for what he's done..."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"For, in some ways, keeping you alive; now I know I'll never lose you again" I smiled weakly.

"Being damned to an eternity of hell is not a good thing, Bella"

"You are not damned...and you're not a soulless monster either; you're my Cedric"

"No, I'm not your Cedric; I was a long time ago... but now I'm not"

"If this is about...not being able to resist me or being a threat towards me, I don't care; you'll never be a threat to me... you're my Cedric and it doesn't matter what you are, it's still not going to change who you are to me; I've told you this before..." I said gently with a firm tone.

"You told Edward that...not me" He said grimly.

"Cedric, don't go all _Hannah Montana_ on me...You were still Cedric when I was talking to you, except for the fact that I didn't know. But my point is, what I said, still stands...whether you're you or your Edward..._please_ understand that"

"I'll try, but I won't like it" He pouted and then smiled.

"You're going to hold that against me, aren't you?"

"Depends" He said simply with a mischievous smile. I smiled gently and placed my head onto his lap to admire the flowers. I couldn't help but smile brightly to myself; Cedric and I were finally reunited, at last! Another tear fell from my eye, but this time it wasn't of sadness; it was of happiness and joy and all of those words that describe happiness. Right now, I was on cloud nine, I was on top of the world...I felt like I was somehow reborn. But then, something began to bother me.

"Clumsy?" I said aloud. I raised myself to come face-to-face with Cedric again.

"You thought I was clumsy?" I asked him sounding quite insulted. Cedric simply laughed.

"I didn't know whether you'd figured out who I was yet, so I had to think of something different to describe you...so you wouldn't catch on..."

"Oh, that's okay then..." I said acceptingly, placing my head back down on Cedric's lap, but that didn't seem to last long as I shot right back up again after something else seemed to bother me.

"What's wrong this time?" Cedric asked gently with a smile.

"You're never going to get old..." I began, but I hesitated to say the rest. "But...I'm not"

"What's your point?"

"My point is...I'm going to get older...and you're not going to want me" I said sadly.

"Bella, I'm always going to want you"

"No...You're not, especially when I'm old and grey...and you're still 17; besides, it'd look gross"

"Bella..." He began firmly. "I'm not damning your soul to hell, just for my own selfish needs"

"I don't want to lose you again..."

"Bella, you won't..."

"Cedric, I want you... I want forever" I said firmly

"Bella, please..."

"Do you realise the torment I had gone through, because I thought I'd lost you?" He never responded to this, I looked at him with great sadness; he had his head down with guilt and remorse. I cupped the side of his face gently.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault; I just don't want to lose you again..."

"I don't want to lose you...but I won't damn you, I won't"

"Cedric...if this is about my soul, it's yours...take it; do with it as you please, I don't care" I said firmly.

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to change you..."

"Then what is it?"

"I know the consequences of the choice you're making...I don't want to see you suffering in the same way"

"Then we can suffer together...I want you, Cedric...I want you forever"

"I know you do, Bella" He said gently.

"Then why is it so hard for you to admit to yourself that you want this too?"

"You know why, Bella"

"Then please..._please_; is there a condition? Whatever it is...I'll do it just please...I want forever" I whined like a little child.

"What makes you think there's going to be a condition?"

"_Please_...Cedric"

"Is it not enough to just live a long and happy life with me?"

"No...It's not" I said gently. Cedric sighed defeated. Had I won? I wasn't sure.

"Bella, there is...one condition"

"Anything..." I said pleadingly.

"I saw what Alice had yesterday...and it reminded me of what I've always wanted to ask you...But I've had to wait, for the right moment...and till you were old enough"

"What? What did you want to ask me?"

"One condition...and then...forever"

"That's all I've been asking..."

"Are you sure...you wouldn't want to wait a couple of years?" He said bypassing the whole subject.

"Cedric" I whined; I then recomposed myself.

"What's the condition?" I asked again; Cedric began to smile brightly.

"What? What's the condition?"

"Marry me, Bella" He whispered with a small smile.

My eyes began to widen. He...he wanted me to...m-marry him? But we were only young...I can see why he wanted to wait till we were both old enough. But...Cedric would now be young forever...I'd get older, which means I'm the one who has to wait before my promise is met.

"We're too young" I said sadly. But that didn't stop him from smiling.

"It doesn't matter...I don't want to lose you, and you feel the same way"

"I know I do...but come on...marriage, that's a _big_ commitment and we're practically kids"

"But you've always been the sensible one, making commitments and choices"

"Cedric...this is _big_ and I don't mean just big, I mean_ huge_"

"So?"

"Even if I did say yes, a lot of people would go against it..."

"And you'd listen to them...?"

"No...But..."

"But, nothing. I love you more than you could ever know and I want forever with you"

"Then change me"

"You're so stubborn, Bella"

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before"

"Bella, I'm being serious"

"I'm being serious too; I want you to change me" I said firmly.

"Marry me..."

"Cedric..." I whined.

"Bella..." He whined in the same tone but with a small smile.

"Cedric...please, if you loved me you'd know why I want this"

"I do love you, Bella; more than you'll ever know"

"Then you'll know why I want this..."

"I do know why you want this...but if you loved me, you'd understand why I want you to marry me"

"I do love you, Cedric; more than ever...but..."

"But...?"

"Mmmm" I said sighing in defeat.

"You don't have anything to support you...I on the other hand have lots of things" He smiled smugly.

"I do too; one, we're too young; two, it'd be strongly frowned upon..."

"Nope, not good enough"

"Oh come on; you know they're good enough"

"Not from my point of view, it's not"

"Cedric..." I began, but I was immediately cut off when Cedric my lips to his, locking us both in a kiss that seemed eternal. Desire and pleasure began to rush through my whole body, but all the same, I hated it when he did that. I pulled away from unwillingly and sighed deeply.

"Is that all you're asking?" I asked him gently as I pressed my forehead to his.

"That's all I'm asking; then...forever" He responded.

"Fine..." I began but Cedric interrupted me again.

"Wait a moment..." He said reaching into his pocket and retrieved a small black box. By this point, my heart was in my mouth.

"I want to do this properly" He said gently.

"H-how long have y-you had this with you?" I stuttered.

"Since the ball..." He smiled reminiscently looking at the box. I smiled brightly to myself, thinking of the memory. That night, it was the night we had first declared our love for each other. It was a magical, enchanting night that I'd never ever forget.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you... for every moment of now and forever; will you marry me?" Tears were now streaming down my face. I looked into his eyes; they were filled with nothing but love and...Well, that was all they were filled with; nothing but love. I smiled brightly.

"Yes...yes I will" I smiled. Cedric opened the box and revealed the object inside. It was a royal blue diamond encrusted ring with golden swirls covering the perimeter. Cedric pulled it out of its silk casing and placed it gently onto my finger whilst my mouth hung open. Cedric looked at the ring on my finger.

"Perfect" He said gently, and kissed my finger gently. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him in a strong embrace. Somehow, I knew I would have never been able to let go...never. I wanted to hold him forever...for an eternity.

"I love you, Cedric" I said gently.

"I love you too, Bella"

"Will I be Diggory or Cullen?" I suddenly asked with a smile. Cedric laughed and pulled away from me with great big smile.

"You can be whoever you want to be" He smiled. I brushed my fingers through his hair as I smiled. His hair...still the way it was before; wiled and untameable. I then pulled Cedric's lips to mine; finally binding us into one.

Throughout my life, I have gone through many...many things. Some good, some bad; but mostly bad. I have learnt that throughout any experience that you or I go through, something is going to come out of it. I have been lucky enough to have a lot of bad things happen to me. Why am I lucky? You may ask; it's because out of all of it, something greater has come out of all the things that has happened to me. That's right, I'm talking about Cedric. Out of all of the bad things I've gone through in life, out came Cedric...to pull me away and protect me from it all. I'd thought I'd lost all of that when he died in my arms; my whole world had been torn apart, I thought I'd never be whole again. And yet, something came out of that too. Himself; it sounds weird I know, but Cedric had never left me, not really; sure he was a vampire now, but that was never going to change what I have always felt for him. Sure he drinks blood and he's a lot paler than he was and he's basically the un-dead; but other than that, he was still my Cedric, and I wouldn't have cared if he'd turned out to be...a werewolf; I still would have loved him. But now, we both were embarking on something much greater and more wonderful than both of us could hope for; our forever.

So, it doesn't really matter if you lose a loved one. Of course it would matter a lot but, remember that their love for you in the beginning will always remain the same even after they've past, because...

...True love never dies

**End of Story!**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I had to end the story so quickly; I had just a few more chapters planned. But, I have concluded that if I continued using more chapters, the story would have become...let's say, a bit boring; let's face it, it would have dragged on. I spoke to my best friend yesterday, who also loves this story and she has also concluded (after reading it) that this one chapter would have been enough; short, sweet and straight to the point. If there are questions you still want to ask and have answered, inbox me and I'll answer them for you. So here it is...the completed story. But, don't worry, I have thousands and thousands of ideas for different stories that are just dying to be published onto this site and ready to show themselves to you. So...watch this space...you never know what may come next. **

**P.S. I just want to say thank you for all the love and support, all of you have given me throughout the making of this story. Without you, I would have stopped writing in an instant and would have gone back to reading other people's stories, dreaming about the times when I could have written a story that everyone loved. So thank you. To show my gratitude, I'm dedicating the entire story to you all, whether you've reviewed, added me or this story into your faves, or none of the above and just simply read it...this is for you all!**


End file.
